the return of Sasuke Uchiha
by The avenger23
Summary: I guess the summery is when Sasuke returns back home team 7 finds the real reason why Sasuke left the village in the first place. also some mini short stories before he returns to I also added my own characters in the story. instead of Sasuke just having Itachi as a sibling. Sasuke also has a twin Sister named usagi and an older sister named Shizuka.
1. Chapter 1

parings

Sasuke and sakura later on though

naruto and Usagi

Ino and shikamaru

Neji and Tenten

Kakashi and Shizuka

It was early in the morning in Konoha around Nine o clock. It has been three years since Sasuke left the village to join Orchimaru.

So the story starts.

Sakura groaned in annoyance as the sunlight hit her face. She had gone out with some of her friends last night, and did not get back till after one. but good thing she had the day off from work or she wouldn't of have woken up for work.

She sighed at the thought, as much as she loved going out with her friends but she couldn't help but to feel a little lonely and envious.

All seven of them had someone important in their lives, heck even Naruto finally had some one. He had finally realized that his love for Sakura was only like a brother and sister love, nothing else. After that it was not long before he realized that their was someone else he loved. A girl with long black hair the same age as Naruto, Uchiha Usagi. The twin sister of Uchiha Sasuke. Who had captured his heart. She had long black hair that went a little down to her waste, nothing like her brothers hair she didn't have the raven spiked hair that he did. She was a younger spitting image of her mother Uchiha Mikoto. She was just like Naruto in most ways. She loved roman and training and playing pranks on people when she was younger. Unlike Sasuke she loved sweets which her brother did not. They have been going out for about over a year now. Sakura smiled at the memory of them two, when they first got together. She loved seeing them together. Usagi was slowly becoming more happy and less depressed and with Naruto being so loving to her and being so affectionate, after her brother left to join Orchimaru because Sasuke was the only family she had left after her older brother Itachi had killed their parents and family. Besides her older sister Uchiha Shizuka but she will come into the story later on.

It wasn't just them that had found happiness either. A little before Naruto and Usagi had gotten together, Neji with the help of Usagi that helped him get his confidence up to confess his true feelings towards TenTen.

Then their was Sakuras best fiend Ino, and her new boyfriend Shikamaru. The two of them had fallen in love on a mission and the both of them were really happy with each other. Which led to Sakura to have no one. Of course her friends didn't leave her out of anything, but sakura couldn't help but to feel kind of envious when all of her friends had found their true love, while her true love was god knows where he was. The truth was why Sakura had decided to stay single, all though she denied this to her friends, was because her heart had and still belongs to someone and still awaiting his return. And the only one who really still knew was Usagi.

Sasuke... she muttered out load as she sighed.

The young Onyx eyed boy who she had fallen head over heels with. Even though he had like millions of fan girls, but for her it was different. She didn't just have a crush on him, like she did at first, she had developed real feelings and actually loved him. Though she wouldn't admit it. She had learned to put all the thoughts of the raven haired boy behind her when he left all those years ago.

She knew the only reason he had left Konoha and went to join Orchimaru. Was to become more powerful so that he could kill her older brother Itachi to avenge his and his sisters clan that he had murdered when they were younger. It didn't matter how much Sakura tried to hate him, she just couldn't hate him for what he wanted to do. Their would always be something special about him to her, all though she had no idea where he was and she wish she really knew..

after sighing again to herself she got up and out of bed and stretched. The following years of Sasuke betrayal and departure she had grown stronger so that one day that Sasuke did return to the village she could prove to him that she was not that week girl that she once was. She was very powerful now she is one of the top medic ninjas in the village. Naruto had also become so much stronger, in hopes that if sasuke did return he would be able to beat him. Even Usagi got even stronger and powerful, but it was no surprise because she was a Uchiha which they were a powerful clan that had the sharingan. Naruto had taken Sasuke's departure very heavily. Because with no siblings or family, naruto had always looked up to sasuke as a brother. But the one that took it the hardest was Usagi. She took it the hardest because Sasuke was her twin and the only family. Besides Shizuka but she was always on missions so she is really never their So when they were younger she only had Sasuke, They looked after each other, especially Sasuke he looked after Usagi making sure that no one ever hurt her or she did not get into any trouble. He was a protective brother to her even when they were on missions back when they were on the same team before Sasuke left. She looked up to Sasuke very much and was like her best friend. She was always upset and depressed which she did not show to anyone because she always wore a fake smile until the day Naruto came and saved her and was their to help her feel better along with her friends. Yawning Sakura got up and took a hot shower then headed for the door.

She was roaming the streets of the village when she heard a load voice call after her.

Naruto... she thought, smiling to herself.

''Hey Saskura,'' Naruto cried in joy, running up to her with Usagi on his back. As much as they had all matured, naruto still acted like a kid most of the time which made her and Usagi laugh most of the time even though he was 16 like the rest of them.

''Hello Naruto,'' ''good morning Usagi.'' Sakura said cheerfully and naruto grinned.

''Good morning Sakura.'' Usagi replied getting off naruto back.

''What are you to up to today?'' Sakura asked Naruto

''Not much.'' ''we were just about to get some training in.''

''What are you doing today?'' Naruto asked now holding hands with Usagi.

''Nothing much,'' ''I have the day off today.'' She replied.

''That's nice to have the day off once in awhile.'' ''You work way to much.'' Usagi said to sakura

''Yeah I know tell me about it.'' Sakura replied sighing ''But I love what I do I love helping people.'' Sakura replied with a smile.

''Well what are you gonna do then?'' Naruto asked her

''No idea,'' Sakura laughed.

''Then come train with us'', ''We haven't trained as a team in ages and with Kakashi being on a long mission''

Engaged to Sasuke's and Usagi's older sister Shizuka Uchiha which is the oldest of the siblings.

''And is also on the mission with him and who knows when they are gonna be back.'' Naruto begged.

''Naruto-kun leave her alone it's her day off if she doesn't want to train she does not have to.'' Usagi told Naruto.

''Aw but I just wanted to train as a team again. ''like the old days.'' He told Usagi.

Sakura though to herself, training with Naruto and Usagi being one of her best friends. After all they had not heard anything about him for years now. Though a couple of months ago they did hear that Itachi was found dead. Naruto along with Usagi had no doubt that it was Sasuke that did it, but the three of them were crushed when they realized that Sasuke had chosen to stay with orchimaru rather then return home. Sakura realized that Naruto was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

She grinned, ''sure why not lets go I could use some training.''

''Yay!'' Naruto yelled dragging both girls to his usual training spot.

After a couple of hours of training, in which Sakura had to heal all three of them, multiple times, then they laid on the ground exhausted.

''That was fun!'' Naruto yelled jumping to his feet, ''yeah it was.'' Usagi smilled and agreed.

Sakura laughed ''it sure was.'' and did the same.

''What now?'' Sakura asked

''It would have been nice to have a picnic here it's so beautiful out today.'' Usagi replied.

''Yes it is and that would have been a good idea.'' Sakura agreed.

''Maybe next time the three of us can have one here.'' Usagi replied

''Yeah that would be nice.'' Sakura replied with a smile.

''But for now, I'm taking the three of us to lunch.'' Naruto replied.

''Oh really, and what would that be?'' Sakura said teasingly, knowing fully what the answer would be.

''Roman.'' He replied.

''My favorite.'' Usagi replied with a smile.

''Typical.'' Sakura muttered with a smile as he lead the way.

''Sakura.''

''Yeah naruto?''

''Do you still ever think about Sasuke?'' Naruto asked as Sakura sighed and it also kind of made Usagi upset. This was not uncommon for him, once a month naruto would ask this.

''Not really that much,'' Sakura lied though she hated doing it.

''Really?'' ''Do you think he will ever come back?''

Sighing... ''I hope he does I really hope he does.'' Usagi replied at the question

knowing how Usagi felt about the question.

''I'm sure he will Naruto.'' Sakura replied

''I though maybe he would after killing Itachi and all.'' ''He would come back but maybe he is only thinking of getting more power,'' naruto thought.

''I don't know naruto I don't know.''

''Though maybe, getting more power and surpass orchimaru then he will come back.''

''Maybe.'' Sakura mumbled.

''Do you think?'' Naruto asked hopefully while sakura sighed looking at Usagi.

''I don't know Naruto:'' ''Don't get your hopes up is all I can say.''

''But Sakura...''

''We truly believed and thought that we would come back home after avenging their clan but he didn't.'' ''We can't continue to hold on to what may never be. He might not even be with orchimaru anymore.'' ''We heard a rumor and we can't rely on rumors.'' ''Because that's what they are just rumors.''

''I guess but it's better then nothing.'' Naruto replied with Usagi now holding on to Naruto.

''I'm sorry I brought it up Usagi-chan.'' Naruto told her

''No It's ok Naruto I don't mind.''

''Are you sure?'' He knew that she was lying.

''Yes I'm positive'' she said with a little smile.

''I'm just, gonna go home and get some rest I'm a little tired.''

''Are you sure your are ok Usagi-san?'' Naruto asked her

''Would you like me to come with you?''

''No you don't have to and,'' ''Yes I'm fine don't worry,'' ''Ill see you later naruto-kun.'' As she planted a kiss on his cheek and walked away.

''I hope she is ok.'' Naruto said looking at the ground.

''I'm sure she will Naruto,'' ''it's just that with sasuke not being here its really hard on her that's all.''

''I know it is I really didn't mean to bring it up. But I was just hoping that he would come back home. Naruto said sighing

''I know you didn't Naruto,'' ''but I'm sure that he will come back one day.'' Sakura replied

''Yeah I guess your right...''

''Do you still want to get roman?'' Sakura Asked him

''Yeah I guess so.'' He replied

''Then come on,'' Sakura replied trying to make naruto feel better. ''Our roman awaits''


	2. Chapter 2

Previously-with Usagi.

''I'm sorry, I brought it up Usagi-chan.''

''I know it's a subject you don't like to talk about or hear.'' Naruto told her

''No it's ok Naruto-kun I don't mind.''

''Are you sure?'' He knew that she was lying he might not be that smart but he could read her like an open book.

''Yes I'm positive.'' she said with a little smile that was fake.

''I'm just, Gonna go home and get some rest I'm a little tired.''

''Are you sure your Ok?''

''Come get some roman Usagi-chan.'' Naruto told her

''I'm sorry Naruto-kun next time.'' ''I promise I'll go with you to get roman.''

''Would you want me to come with you?'' Naruto asked her

''No it's ok you don't have to, and yes I'll be fine don't worry.''

As she planted a kiss on naruto's cheek.

''I love you Naruto-kun, I'll see you later.'' Usagi said to him

''I love you to Usagi-chan.'' Naruto said to her as he placed a kiss on her forhead as she walked away.

Now on to the story.

Usagi was walking around the village market window shopping and buying some little fruit's and vegetables before going home when she heard a voice call out for her name.

''Hey Usagi,'' Konohamaru called out to her happily running up to her with his friends.

''Hey Konohamaru,'' she replied

''What are you guys up to.'' ''Not getting into any trouble are we know?'' She said holding her Grocery's

''What?! Of course not.'' ''We never get into to any trouble'' he said with a little laugh rubbing the back of his head.

''Uh huh and nether does Naruto.'' She said with a smile

''What are you up to Usagi?'' Konohamru asked her

''Oh nothing, ''Really just doing a little Window shopping and Grocery Shopping.''

''Here have an apple.'' Usagi relied as she handed Konohmaru and his friends fruit.

''Thanks Usagi.'' they said happily as the excepted the fruit.

''Your welcome.'' she replied with a smile

''Oh yeah.'' Hey where's Naruto? I don't see him around'' Konohamaru Asked her

''That reminds me'' Konohamru replied

''I wanted to battle him again and this time,'' ''I know that I will win .''

''Ha Ha he's with Sakura getting some roman,'' ''you might find him at Ichiraku Roman''

''Oh ok thanks.'' Konohamaru told her bowing to her

''It's no problem.'' She told him

''Why aren't you getting any Roman with them,'' ''I though you liked roman?''

''Oh I do'' ''I'm just not hungry.''

''Oh ok, ''well I'm gonna go bother Naruto and beg him for a rematch.''

''Well ok you do that.'' Usagi said with a smile.

''Make sure he's staying out trouble for me, will you?'' she said laughing

I'm sure he's not getting into that much trouble. Konohamaru replied

''Also I don't think you need to beg him because, ''he would never decline a battle with anyone.''

''Yeah that does sound like Naruto.'' Konohamru replied

''I'll tell him that I ran into you.''

Alright. Usagi replied as Konohamru took of for the roman shop.

He's just like a younger version of Naruto. Usagi said to her self shaking her head smiling and walking home

As she got to her apartment where she lived with Naruto because they were living together.

She got her key out of her pocket and stuck it in the door then walked in and closed the door.

Then she took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen putting away the grocery's that she had bought at the village market.

Then walked into the living room area and laid down on the couch turning on the TV after flipping thought the channels.

After finding nothing on TV She turned of the TV and laid back on the Couch.

Thinking about if Sasuke would ever come back. As she sighed closing her eyes thinking about some of the good times. That they had when they were younger and before their parents were killed.

(Flashbacks)

Two little kids playing in the woods , is a little five year old boy named Sasuke and his five old twin Sister named Usagi. Sasuke was the older twin just by 2 minutes. They Were playing hide and seek in the woods with their older brother itachi. Which was their favorite game to play with their older brother.

A young Usagi asking her brother if she could hide with him.

''Oniichan can I hide with you?'' She plead holding her little stuffed dog

''Imouto no Oniisan will find us.''

''Please I don't want to hide by myself. ''

''I want to hide with you.''

''Found you two.'' Itachi said patting Usagi on the head.

''Ah that was to easy Oniisan. Sasuke pouted.

''I'm sorry oniichan''

''That I gave up your hiding spot''

''I just really wanted to hide with you.'' Usagi said as she started crying.

''Please don't be mad at me''

''It's ok Imouto don't cry.''

''I'm not mad at you''

'I know you wanted to hide with me.''

''It's just a game.''

''Come on you two it's time to go home.'' ''It's getting late''

''Ah do we have to?'' Sasuke asked

''Yes Sasuke we do Okaasan will be mad if you two are not home.''

''Ok.'' sasuke said crossing his arms.

''Oniichan?''

''Yeah Usagi?'' Itachi asked

''Can I ride on your back?'' ''I'm to tired to walk.''

''If you like.'' Itachi replied

as she climbed on Itachi's back the three of them left to go home.

As they got home their father was outside waiting for them.

''Hi Otousan.'' Usagi said to him.

''Hi Usagi.'' Fugaku said as he nodded his head at his youngest daughter

''Is Oneesan home?'' She asked her father happily

''No she's on a mission''

''Aw.'' Usagi said as she got a little upset.

''Where were you guys?'' their father asked them

''We were playing hide and seek in the woods with Oniisan.''

''Ok.'' Fugaku nodded his head as he walked in the house with his kids.

As they walked into the house their mother was in the kitchen sitting at the table.

''Hi Okaasan.'' Usagi said as she gave her mother a hug

''Hi usagi did you have fun with your brothers?'' Mikito asked her youngest daughter smiling

''Yes, and so did Puchi we played hide and seek.''

''Well that's good to hear.'' Mikito smiled at her kids

''When is oneesan Gonna be home?'' Usagi Asked her mother

''In a few week maybe.'' Mikoto told her

''Well It's time to get ready for bed.''

''Aw do we have to?'' Sasuke asked

''Yes you do.'' Mikito smiled. ''Ill be up in a little bit''

''Can't we just stay up for a little bit?'' Sasuke asked

''No, listen to your mother.'' Fugaku told his son

''Alright.'' sasuke said crossing his arms as the twins went upstairs.

The flashback ended because Usagi's phone went off

As Usagi checked the phone it was a text from Naruto asking her if she was Ok

''Yes I'm ok.'' she replied back as set the phone down on the table next to her

''Where are you Sasuke please come home'' As she looked at the team seven photo that they took together with Naruto Sakura and Kakashi when they where just joining the team.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously- with Naruto and Sakura

''Do you still want to get some roman?'' Sakura asked naruto

''Yeah, of course I do.'' He replied

''But''. Naruto sighed

''Naruto Usagi will be ok.'' I'm sure of it she's just going though a lot.''

''I know she is.'' Naruto sighed.

''I just, wish their was something that I could do that would make her feel better.'' he sighed

Naruto. Sakura sighed

''You do so much for her she's really happy,'' ''that you are with her and that you love and care for her so much.''

''I know Sakura,'' ''I'm really happy that I'm with her to.'' ''She means everything to me.''

''But, ''she would never be as happy without Sasuke here like she use to be.'' He sighed

''I know,'' ''Naruto but she has you to look after and to care for her. ''Thats what she needs and she has it from you.''

''I guess your right.'' ''I just wish I could bring back Sasuke, for her like I promised that I would for her.''

''Naruto,'' ''stop thinking about it so Much. ''If he really cared he would be here wouldn't he?'' Sakura sighed

''He does care.'' ''That's why he left so he could kill Itachi.'' ''For giving,'' ''Him and Usagi so much pain when they when younger.''

''From...''

''killing...'

''Their parents all those years ago''

''Then he will come back I know it Sakura.''

''I don't know Naruto.'' ''Just don't but your hopes up to much that's all I can say'' Sakura sighed

''Sakura.'' ''What are you saying?''

''It's Sasuke'' ''We know Sasuke'' ''He's one of us.''

''Is he still one of us''

''Do we still know the same Sasuke?

''Three years is along time.''

''Someone can change'' ''In three years Naruto.'' Sakura replied

''Come on.'' Sakura replied trying to make Naruto feel better and change the topic. ''Our roman awaits.''

Now the story starts to where Naruto and Sakura are going to the roman shop to get some roman for lunch.

As Naruto and sakura got to the roman shop most of their friends were there, Ino shikamaru, Neji and TenTen.

''Hi Sakura.'' Ino said happily as she got up from the booth and hugged her best friend.

''Hi Ino how are you today?''

''I'm good, ''were just getting together With Neji and Tenten for lunch.''

''Yeah,'' ''I can see that.'' Sakura said with a smile as she sat down at the booth with Naruto and greeted her friends.

''Hey Naruto,'' ''where's Usagi?'' TenTen asked him

''I thought,'' ''You guys where training today?''

''We were training. Naruto replied

''She went home,'' ''I guess she was not feeling so good.'' He sighed.

''Oh well that's to bad,'' ''Well I hope she feels better.'' TenTen replied.

''Yeah,'' ''I hope so to.'' Naruto replied.

''So,'' ''Sakura.'' Ino said to her

''So,'' ''Yeah whats up?''

''Theirs this guy'', ''That likes you.'' ''I want to set you up with him.'' She said happily

''He's a nice guy.''

''Oh I see,'' ''And who might that be?'' Sakura asked

''You know him.'' ''He's in your team,'' ''his name Is Sai.''

''I don't know Ino.'' Sakura said as she sighed

''Oh come on Sakura...'' Ino begged as Sakura shook her head.

''what do you got to lose?''

Ino was begging Sakura to go out with Sai who Ino wanted to set her up with.

''I don't know.'' Sakura sighed

''Oh come on,'' ''Why not?'' Ino begged

''Because I'm not that,'' ''interested.''

''Why not?''

''Why won't you go out with anybody?'' ''It's because of Sasuke isn't it?''

''What? No of course not.'' ''I'm way over him truly I am.'' Sakura told her, even though it was only half true which most was a lie she was still waiting for him to come back.

''Well,'' then tell me why then?''

''Cause,'' ''I just haven't found Mr. Right yet,'' ''and besides I'm far to busy with work and with you a lot.'' Sakura said and Ino frowned

''Come on,'' ''Sakura you need to have some fun.'' Ino persisted and Sakura sighed, she was about to say no but she though about it and realized that she needed this. She hadn't gone out with a guy since learning about Itachi death thinking that Sasuke was the one that killed him and waiting for Sasuke to show up. But why wait for him to show up.

''Sure why not,'' Sakura Mumbled and sighed.

''Really Yay,'' ''Sai will be so pleased and happy to hear this,'' ''Ill go tell him right away,'' she grinned and was about to leave when Sakura stopped her.

''Can't it wait until tomorrow?'' Sakura asked her

''Why?'' Ino replied

''leave her alone and let her be...'' Shikamaru told Ino

''Why should I?'' Ino asked, her boyfriend with a sweet smile.

''Troublesome,'' Shikamaru said none the less he put his arms around her, which drew Ino's attention away from Sakura. Sakura mouthed a thank you to him and Shikamaru nodded his head

''So guess what,'' Naruto said out loud

''What naruto?'' Sakura asked as she laughed

''It's Usagi's bithday in a few weeks.'' He said happily

''Oh Yeah,'' ''That's right.'' Sakura said

''What do you to have planned?'' TenTen asked

Anything romantic for her? Ino Asked happily

''What do I have planned?'' Naruto asked a little confused

''I'm not good at these birthday things.'' Naruto replied rubbing the back of his head

''Or even,'' '' being Romantic and stuff.''

What?! You two have been dating for over a year now and you didn't even plan anything for her Birthday?! Sakura said to him

''How could you. ''Not plan anything for her birthday?!'' Ino added in.

''Even Shikamaru,'' ''Plans stuff for birthdays and he's lazy as hell.'' Ino said

''Hey I'm sitting right here.'' Shikamaru replied

''So it's true.'' Ino told him

''What troublesome'' Shikamaru said

''I was just Gonna take her,'' ''Out for roman.'' Naruto replied

What!? you can't take her out for roman for her birthday, Ino replied

''Why not?'' Naruto asked ''she loves roman.''

''Because it's her 17th birthday.''

''It has to be some where romantic. ''

''Romantic like what?'' Naruto asked ''What's more romantic then roman?''

Naruto are you that useless? Ino asked him

''Leave him alone...'' Shikamaru told Ino

''What I'm just telling him.'' ''That he should take Usagi somewhere nice for her birthday and not some roman shop.''

''So troublesome.'' Shikamaru said.

''Naruto Just take her to a nice restaurant'' ''Then a walk around the park before or after dinner.'' Sakura told him

''Oh ok'' ''Yeah I can do that.'' Naruto said happily.

''God I would hope so.'' Ino replied shaking her head

''Also don't tell her where your taking her.'' ''Just tell her to dress up''

''Hey I wont tell her and ruin the surprise.'' ''I'm not as dumb and clueless as I look.'' Naruto pouted.

''Are you sure about that?'' Shikamaru Replied

''Yeah you where Gonna take Usagi to some roman shop for her bithday.''

''Whatever.'' ''She loves me, no matter what or where I take her for her birthday'' Naruto Replied crossing his arms.

''I'm surprised she does.'' Shikamaru added in

''Hey what does that supposed to mean?!'' Naruto asked him

As he head someone calling his name running up to him.

When he turned around to see who it was.

It was Konohamaru with his friends.

''Hey Naruto.'' Konohamaru said happily to his friend and mentor

''Hey Konohamaru.'' Naruto said getting up from the booth and walking over to him.

''What's going on?'' Naruto asked him

''Not much,'' ''Just walking around town.'' Konohamaru told him

''Your not getting into any trouble are we?'' Naruto asked him

''What are you talking about Naruto?!'' Sakura asked him with a laugh and smirking

''You get yourself into trouble all the time to''

''What I do not!'' Naruto Said joking around and robbing the back of his head

''Yeah Naruto.'' Konohamaru replied

''Hey I don't get into as much trouble that you do.'' Naruto added in

''Whatever'' Konohamaru Said crossing his Arms.

''Oh yeah that's right.'' ''I wanted a rematch battle with you Naruto.'' Konohamaru Told him

''This time I will beat you.'' ''I know that for sure.''

''Are you so sure about that.'' Naruto Said laughing and crossing his arms.

''Yes,'' ''I'm sure I'm a lot stronger and smarter this time.'' Konohamaru told him

''What?!'' ''A lot Stronger and smarter we just battled a few days ago.'' Naruto told him

''Yeah so what so lets battle.''

''Whatever if you really want to then your on,'' ''I would never say no to a battle.''

''That's the Naruto I no.'' Konohamaru said happily

''Just like.'' ''What Usagi said.''

''She said'' ''You would never decline a battle from anyone.''

''You saw Usagi?'' Naruto asked him

''Oh yeah about an hour ago.'' ''She was buying some stuff at the market.''

''I told her that.'' ''I was looking for you'' ''To have a rematch with you.''

''She told me'' ''That I might find you here and I did.''

''So, I want that rematch.''

''Did she look ok?'' Naruto asked him

''Ah yeah.'' ''she looked fine to me,'' ''Is everything ok?''

''Yeah,'' ''Everything is ok.''

''I'm just gonna text her,'' ''and tell her that'' ''I'm gonna have a battle with you.''

As Naruto pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Then sent a text to Usagi

(''Hey I'm having a rematch battle with Konohamaru.''Is that ok?'')

…

(''Oh ok yes it fine have fun, ''be careful not to get hurt or even hurt Konohamaru'')

…

(''Ha Ha I will,'' ''and don't worry'' ''I wont get hurt or even hurt Konohamaru'')

…

(I know you wont.'' ''And That's good to hear'' ''Ha Ha, where are you?'')

...

(''I'm still at the roman shop'' ''I'm gonna have a battle with Konohamaru,'' ''Then ill be home'')

...

(''ok that's good'')

...

(''Why, ''do you miss me?'')

...

(''Yes very much'')

...

(''I miss you to.'' ''Ill be home in a little don't worry'')

...

(''I'm not worried'' ''I know you will be'')

...

(''Would you like me to bring you anything home?'')

...

(''Sure.'' ''I don't mind,'' ''could you just bring some roman home?'')

…

(''of course'')

…

(''Yay'')

…

(''lol'')

…

(''lol.'' ''Ill see you when you get home'')

…

(''Alright.'' ''I love you'')

…

(''I love you to'')

The text message ended

''You ready for are battle?'' ''Now Naruto?'' Konohamaru asked him

''Yes.'' ''I'm ready lets go.''

''Well,'' have fun you to.'' Sakura smiled as a young man appeared at her.

''Sakura?'' He asked shyly

''Yes that's me...''

''Um Tsunade sent me,'' ''She needs you at the hospital immediately.'' He told Sakura and she sighed

''Alright I better get going then,'' ''Ill see you guys later.'' She said to her friends leaving some money on the table and waving good bye to them as she left the roman shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously-with Naruto and Konohamaru

''You ready for are battle.'' ''Now Naruto?'' Konohamaru asked him.

''Yeah.'' ''I'm ready let's go.''

''But just to let you know'' ''I'm not Gonna take it easy on you, this time.''

''You better believe it.'' Naruto told him

''What?!'' ''You took it easy on me?'' ''I took it easy on you last time!'' Konohamaru told him

''Yeah I went easy on you because I'm so much stronger then you.'' ''Also because Usagi told me to.'' ''Just because you are younger then me.'' ''But this time.'' ''I'm not gonna be holding Back'' Naruto told him

''Neither am I.'' ''I'm not gonna be holding anything back ether.'' Konohamaru said arguing back and forth with naruto as they were walking around the village.

Now the story starts to were Naruto and Konohamru are walking to the training ground

''So where are we gonna go.'' ''This time Naruto?'' Konohamru asked him

''The place we always go.'' ''The training grounds.'' Naruto replied.

As they go there they started training then had a battle

A few hours passed.

Both Naruto and Konohamru were laying on the ground tired out from their battle.

''Man that was fun.'' Konohamru said tired and covered in bruises

''We need to do that again''

''Yeah it was and yeah we do.'' Naruto Said tiredly and covered in bruises to.

''But I think I won'' ''That fight finally this time.'' Konohamaru said Happily

''What?!'' ''No way'' ''I so won that fight this time.'' Naruto replied getting up from the ground

''No way!'' ''I won this time and you know it.'' Konohamru told him

''Your just mad.'' ''That I finally beat you Naruto.''

''I'm not mad and you didn't beat me.''

''Uh huh Naruto'' ''Whatever you say.'' Konohamru told

''Whatever you just got lucky'' ''That Usagi was not here this time.''

''She would have said that I won.'' She's my good luck charm.

''Yeah'' ''Ok whatever you say Naruto.''

''Yeah'' ''She would have said you won'' ''Just so she would not have to hear you wine like you always do when you lose a fight''

''What?!'' ''I don't wine'' ''When I lose a battle because I never lose''

''Next time'' ''She will be here and I will win.'' ''I will promise you that.''

''Lets have a quick go again.'' Naruto replied

''I can't'' ''I have to get going home'' ''It's getting kind of late.''

''Yeah'' ''I have to get going to.'' ''I told Usagi that I would bring her home some roman.''

''Well alright.'' ''I'll see you around Naruto'' Konohamaru told him

''Alright'' ''But next time'' ''I will beat you.'' Naruto told him.

''If you say so'' Konohamaru said as he left the training ground and so did Naruto.

As Naruto was walking around the village he stopped at the roman shop to get Usagi some roman like he promised her before he went home.

As he got to the roman shop there were a few people their not that many at nine o clock at night.

The only people that were at the roman shop were a few old people and Iruka Sensie

''Hey Naruto.'' Iruka Said to him

''Hey Iruka sensei'' ''What are you doing here?'' Naruto asked

''I'm just getting a late night dinner.''

''What about you what are you doing here?'' ''I should already know the answer you love roman.'' Iruka laughed

''I do I love Roman.'' ''But it's not for Me'' ''It's for Usagi''

''Oh Yeah'' ''How is Usagi doing?''

''She's doing good'' ''Very good.'' Naruto told him

''Where is she?'' ''I haven't seen her, around''

''Yeah.'' ''She's at home'' ''She was not really feeling good today.''

''Oh well that's to bad'' ''Well I hope she feels better'' Tell her I said hi for me will you?'' ''I have to get going'' ''I will see you later.''

''Alright I will see you around sensei.'' ''Ill tell her that you said hi.''

''Take care Naruto.'' Iruka told him as he left.

''Hey Naruto'' ''What will it be today?''

''Weren't you just here hours ago'' ''With some of your friend?'' The owner of the shop asked him

''Ha Ha'' ''Yeah I was.'' Naruto Replied rubbing the back of his head

''I'm just grabbing some dinner for Usagi and Me.''

''Ah I see'' ''How is Usagi doing?'' ''I haven't seen her in awhile or stopped by for some roman.''

''She is doing really good.'' ''She's at home right now.'' ''I don't know why she hasn't stopped by lately.''

''Ill have to tell her.'' ''We need to come down for lunch.''

''Alright'' ''Well tell her lunch'' ''Is on me'' ''Naruto next time you guys come.''

''Really?!'' ''Alright thanks'' ''I like the sound of free roman.'' Naruto replied happily

''Ha Ha'' ''Yeah I bet Naruto.'' ''That's only if you bring Usagi with you.''

''Ah come on'' ''You can't just give me the free Roman?'' Naruto pouted

''Nope'' ''The deal is'' ''Only if you bring Ms Uchiha with you.''

''That's not fare, but alright'' ''Ill bring her with me next time.''

''But you'' ''Better keep your promise'' ''On that free roman.'' Naruto said as he crossed his arms

''I will keep my word'' ''I promise.''

''So what will it be?'' ''The usual like always?''

''Yup'' Naruto said happily ''Usagis usual to and they are both to go.''

''Alright'' ''They will be, right up.'' The owner of the store replied.

As he handed Naruto to take out bags of food he said Usagis food was on the house.

''What?!'' ''Why is her's free. and I have to pay for mine?!'' Naruto pouted

''Because Usagi has not been here lately, and you are always here that's why.

''Fine whatever.'' Naruto replied as he crossed his arms and payed for his food.

''Alright take care, Naruto.'' The owner of the shop told him

''Tell Usagi.'' ''I said hi.'' ''Will you?''

''Alright I will.'' As Naruto left to go home.

As Naruto was walking home he heard a voice call out stop right there citizen!

As Naruto turned around to see who it was it was Rock lee jumping down from a small building.

''Oh hey. ''It's just you bushy brows,'' ''I though it was someone else'' ''What are you doing shouting at people?''

''I am looking out for criminals,'' ''I am on look out Naruto.'' Lee told him

''Oh yeah, ''What are you Goanna do when you find some?''

''I'm going to arrest them and throw them in jail.''

''Ha Ha good luck with that one.'' Naruto said laughing

''Thank you Naruto.'' Lee replied

''Man is he that Dumb. ''To know that I was just making fun of him?'' Naruto said to himself

''I was just about'' ''To get some training in to in a few minutes.''

''Would you like to have a training match with me Naruto?''

''I can't'' ''It's getting late''

''I have dinner for Usagi and Me''

''Ah Ms. Uchiha'' ''How is she doing?'' Lee asked him

''She is doing good.''

''I don't'' ''See how she could go out with some like you'' ''When she could have someone like me.'' Lee told him

''Good luck'' ''With that one'' ''She's mine and she doesn't date people with bushy brows.''

''Her beauty,'' ''Should be with someone'' ''Better then you Naruto.'' Lee replied

''Hey?!'' ''What is that supposed to mean?!''

''Who might that be?''

''Me.'' replied lee

''Good luck'' ''With that one.'' Naruto said laughing

''That is to bad.'' Lee replied.

''So how about'' ''Some training?''

''I already told you'' ''Bushy brows'' ''I can't Usagi is waiting for me.''

''Oh come on Naruto'' ''Your not scared are you my friend?'' ''To have a match with me, because you know that you will lose.''

''What?!'' ''Scared I'm not scared of you, or anything.'' ''The only thing that is scary are those brows of yours.''

''Then I guess'' ''It's a challenge right?''

''Yes it's a challenge'' ''Your on!''


	5. Chapter 5

Previously-with Naruto And lee

''Oh come on Naruto your not scared are you my friend?'' ''To have a match with me, because you know that you will lose.''

''What?!'' ''Scared'' ''I'm not scared of you or anybody or anything.'' ''The only thing that is scary are those brows of yours.''

Also the only thing that he a afraid of was Usagi when she was angry because she did have a temper when she was mad.

''Then, I guess.'' ''It's a challenge right?''

''Yes, it's a challenge and your on!''

''So where are we going?'' Naruto asked lee

''Were going to the training grounds my friend.'' Lee replied.

Ah great this is Gonna be a long night. Naruto sighed to himself.

Now the story starts to where Naruto and lee are at the training grounds

After an hour and a half, of doing push ups which was lee's way of training and then battling which they had to have two battles because lee would not except defeat twice in a row they finally got done battling because they both were exhausted from their training and battles.

''That was fun Naruto'' ''Your an worthy opponent and and rival.''

''I look forward to are next battle'' Then maybe I can win a date with Usagi.'' Lee replied

''Yeah good luck with that one.'' Naruto replied as he got up from the tree that he was laying against and picked up his and Usagis dinner that was in the takeout bag.

Then picked up his phone and looked at the time on his phone it was 10:30

''CRAP IT'S ALREADY 10:30 I SPENT AN HOUR AND A HALF TRAINING AND BATTLING WITH BUSHY BROWS USAGI IS GONNA KILL ME!''

Then he saw a unread text message as he opened it, it was from who else.

Usagi...

It read (Hey where are you? When are you coming home it's already 9:30 I'm getting a little worried you said you were just battling with Konohamaru...)

Crap I should get home I don't want her getting worried,

Flashback from when Usagi Texted Naruto

When Usagi woke up on the couch for the 2nd time the first time was from when Naruto texted her and now she just woke up on her own.

The room was dark but not that dark because she still could see the dusk light coming from the moon that was coming out,

when she sat up she picked up her phone from the end table and looked at the time it was already 8:30

''Naruto are you home?'' She asked calling his name out.

''He's not home yet?'' She asked her self confusingly

As she sighed

She got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to get a drink of orange juice from the fridge.

After that she walked over to the living room and turned on the TV to find something to watch because she was all by herself in the apartment.

As she was flipping thought though channels she found some cartoons that she decided to watch, she was a fan of cartoons. Naruto liked watching cartoons with Usagi that was one of there things that they liked to do when they were home together.

There was just somethings that they didn't try yet they were waiting for the right time.

They were still pretty young they had a lot of years to still do it later on which was sex.

They didn't try it yet Usagi wanted to and so did Naruto. It's not that they didn't want to they just felt like they were not ready for the next step in their relationship

Just planing on waiting for the perfect time to do it.

As she found one of the cartoons she liked it was adventure time. Her favorite character was Jake the dog. She thought he was the most funniest little dog.

After a hour of watching TV it was already 9:30

''He's still not home yet'' ''I thought he said he was just have a rematch battle with Konohamaru and then he would be home.'' She said to herself.

Then she decided to get her phone of the table and send a text to Naruto she wrote

(Hey when are you gonna be home it's already 9:30 I'm getting worried you said you would be home after you were done having you battle with Konohamru)

She sighed as she sent the text.

''Maybe he's still with Sakura''

She decided to text Sakura

(Hey Sakura how are you?)

…

(Hey Usagi. I'm good how are you?)

…

(I'm good)

…

(So what's up?)

…

(Oh nothing really)

…

(Oh I see)

…

(what are you guys up to?) sakura asked

…

(Nothing really I'm just waiting for Naruto to get home)

…

(Naruto's still not home yet?)

…

(No I was thinking maybe he was still hanging out with you.)

…

(No he's not with me I had to go to work so I was not able to hang out with Naruto for so long)

…

(Oh ok I was just getting a little worried about him that's all)

…

(I'm sure he'll be home in a little bit you know how Naruto is)

…

(Yeah I do lol, and that is true)

…

(Naruto can't keep himself out of trouble Ha Ha) Sakura replied

…

(Yeah I know he can't Ha Ha )

…

(So what are you and Naruto doing tomorrow?)

…

(I have no clue Ha ha )

…

(Would you want to get together and go shopping with Ino and me tomorrow?)

…

(Yeah sure I would love to)

…

(Alright sounds good I'll see you tomorrow)

…

(Alright yeah I'll see you guys tomorrow)

…

(Well alright goodnight I'll see you tomorrow)

The Text message ended.

Then she turned of the TV and decided to go to the bathroom to take a bath.

The flashback ended.

As Naruto was walking out of the training gounds he notiseded that the food was now cold.

''Crap Usagi is gonna kill me the food is cold'', ''I guess I can just worm the food up when I get home.'' ''She will understand I hope.'' he said now getting into the village and close to home.

As he got to his apartment he got to the door and got his key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

When he walked in he closed the door and took of his shoes right next to Usagis shoes.

He saw that the lights were on but Usagi was no were in sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously-with Naruto

As Naruto got to his apartment he walked up the stairs because they lived on the top floor which it was a five story apartment.

Then as he got to his door he took the key out of his pocket and stuck it in the door.

Click the door unlocked and he opened the door.

When he walked in he closed the door behind him because Usagi yelled at him enough about closing the door behind him when he comes home.

Then he took of his shoes because that was another one of her rules no wearing shoes in the house.

He saw that the light were on but one person was missing Usagi was no were to be seen.

* * *

Now the story start to were Naruto is looking for Usagi

Naruto walked in the the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty small it really is not what you would call a kitchen but it did the job.

He set the takeout bag that contained their dinner and then he went to go look for Usagi.

''Usagi?'' he called out

Still no answer

''Usagi-chan?' He said walking into the only hallway that only contained their bedroom the guest room and the bathroom and some family photos on the wall of their hallway.

''Where is she?'' he said to himself

''Usagi?'' He said as he saw the lights on coming from the bathroom.

''Babe?'' he said as he knocked on the bathroom door

''I'm in the bathroom, Naruto-kun''

She called out

''What are you doing, in the bathroom?''

''I'm taking a bath'' She replied

''Oh ok''

''Can I, come in?'' He asked her

''Um sure, if you like.'' She told him

''Alright'' he said tiredly

As he walked in he saw her laying in the bathtub listing to music from her music player.

''Hey.'' She said sweetly taking out her ear buds from her ears

''Hey.'' He said tiredly

''Is everything, ok?'' She asked him.

''Yeah, everything is ok.'' ''I'm just really tired.''

''Why, do you ask?''

''I'm just wondering, because you got home kind of late.''

''Yeah, sorry about that it's a long story'' ''I'll tell you when you get out.''

''Oh, ok.''

''I got you dinner.'' Naruto replied.

''Alright Yay.'' ''Thanks'' she said happily.

''It's no problem'' ''I told you, I would bring you home dinner.'' He said laughing

''I know, you did.'' She replied.

''I love you.'' She told him

''I love you to.''

''I'll be out, in a little bit''. She told him

''Alright'' he replied as he was about to walk out of the bathroom when he stopped by Usagi who called his name.

''Hey Naruto-kun.'' ''Can you do me a big favor for me please?'' She asked him sweetly with puppy eyes

''Sure, what's up?'' He asked her.

He could not resist her when she gave him her puppy eyes to him he could not say no to her when she did that to him.

''Could you please, ''go into are bedroom and get me some clothes please?''

''Sure, why not I don't see why not'' ''I was gonna go over there anyways.''

''Alright thank you, Naruto-kun.'' She said to him

''Your welcome, do you want underwear to?'' He asked her

''Yes, I do.'' she said blushing a little

As he walked out of the bathroom he closed the door behind him and walked to their bedroom to get Usagi some pajamas.

As he walked into the bed room it was a decent size bed room it had a bed two dressers a little TV and a small closet which belonged to Usagi because she really wanted it and Naruto really didn't care so he gave it to her so she could put her clothes and shoes that she had in it.

Also a little mirror that was Usagis to so that she could do her hair.

He walked over to Usagi part of the bed room that held her stuff in the bed room he went to her dress to pull out a pair of pink pajamas shorts a white tank top and a pair of underwear then closed the dresser and left the bedroom.

Then he knocked on the bathroom door.

''Come in.'' he heard.

As he walked in he saw her still laying in the bathtub.

''Here, are your clothes.'' He told her

''Thank you.'' She replied sweetly

''You can, just set them on the ground next to the towel.'' She told him.

''Alright'' he replied as he set the clothes on the floor by her.

''I'll, be out in a few minutes.'' She told him

''OK.'' he said as he walked out of the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Then went to the bedroom to go lay down.

A few minutes passed as Usagi was getting out of the bathtub.

''I guess, it's time for me to get out.'' She told herself

As she let the water go down the drain.

Then got out of the bathtub and then got a towel to dry herself off.

As she was dry she got dressed and then dried her hair then left the towels on the towel rack to let them dry.

Then as she opened the door of the bathroom she turned of the lights and closed the door behind her.

As she entered the hallway she saw the lights coming on from the bedroom.

As she entered the bedroom she saw Naruto sleeping on the bed with the lights still on.

''He, must be really tired.'' Said to herself as she was about to turn of the bedroom light she heard Naruto speak with his eyes closed.

''Hey.'' He said tiredly

''Hey.'' She replied

''What are you doing?'' he asked her

''I, was just gonna turn of the lights so you could sleep.''

''I'm, not sleeping I'm just resting my eyes.''

''Come, lay down with me.'' He told her

''Alright.'' She replied happily as she went and laid on their bed and Naruto pulled her into him so he could hold her in his arms.

''I missed you today.'' Usagi told him

''I missed you to'' ''Everyone was wondering where you were.'' He told her as he kissed her on her cheek,

''I'm sorry, Naruto I really wanted to go'' ''I just was not really feeling that well that's all.''

''It's fine Usagi-chan.'' He told her as he kissed her again.

''It's kind of my fault.'' Naruto replied as he sighed.

''Why would it be your fault?'' She asked him as she looked at him confusingly

''Because I brought up Sasuke.''

''I know you don't really like talking about that.''

''It's fine Naruto'' ''he's my brother and your best friend I understand.'' She said laying back down as she sighed.

''Yeah, I'm upset that he's gone and left home to join Orchimaru.''

''Also, kill itachi but when he does do that what is it goanna solve?'' ''It won't bring are parents back.'' As she let tears come out of her eyes

''Hey look at me Usagi.'' Naruto told her. as he felt the tears hit his chest

''Hm'' she said looking at him.

''I love you.'' ''If you ever need anyone to talk to'' ''I'm here for you remember that.'' He told her as he kissed her on her forehead. and wiping away her tears with his hand.

''I love you to and I know that.'' ''You are so sweet, Naruto-kun.'' She told him as she kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

''So why, were you home so late?''

''I though, you were just having a rematch battle with Konohmaru, that he wanted to have.''

''I did, have a battle with Konohamru.''

''The battle, didn't end till 7:00.'' ''Then I fell asleep and then when I woke up it was 8:30.''

''Then I went to the roman shop to get dinner.'' ''Iruka Sensei was there and I talked to him for a few minutes.''

''After that I talked to the owner of the shop, then ordered the takeout.''

''Then when I was walking home'' ''I ran into Bushy brows'' ''Who wanted to train and have two battles'' ''Because he would not except defeat the first time.''

''Which that did not end till 10:30''

''Then, I walked home and talked to you when you were taking a bath and got you some clothes and then went and laid in the bed.''

''And, now we are here.''

''Oh, I see sounds like a busy day.'' She told him with a little laugh.

''You don't even know.'' He told her.

''What, about you.'' What did you do?

''it was not as fun as yours Ha Ha''

''Real funny''

''I went a little window shopping, then got some little stuff from the market.''

''Then, ran into Konohamru and told him where you were, and then went home took a nap.''

''Then you, texted me then watched some TV''

''Also, took a bath, then laid in bed with you.''

''Sounds like a boring, day I know.''

''Na.'' ''It, was a better day then I had.'' Naruto said laughing.

''Lol your to funny.'' She told him kissing him

''Oh, yeah are we busy tomorrow?'' Usagi asked Naruto

''I, don't think so why?''

''I'm, going shopping with the girls tomorrow.'' ''I hope that's ok?''

''Yean that's fine with me, go have some fun, with your girl friends.'' Naruto told her

''Are, you sure?''

''Yeah I'm sure''

''What, are you goanna do?'' she asked him

''Probably, just hanging around the house or get some more training in ill think of something.''

''Oh ok, I would say that you could come with us, but you probably wouldn't want to go shopping with a bunch of girls ha ha.''

''Yeah, shopping is not my kind of thing lol.''

''I know it's not.''

''Are, you hungry?'' She asked him

''Not really.''

''Why, are you?''

''A, little I guess.''

''Then, why don't you go get something to eat?''

''I, want to lay down with you.'' ''I missed you'' She told him

''I'll, still be right here'' ''I'm not going anywhere.'' He told her with a smile.

''I, know your not.'' She told him.

As she was about to get up they heard at knock on the door.

''I, wounder who that could be?'' Naruto asked

''it's, kind of late for people to be showing up''

''Yeah, I know it is.'' Usagi replied

I, don't know.'' ''I'll go check. Usagi replied.

As she got up from the bed Naruto smacked her butt playfully.

As it made a little smack noise

''Hey!'' she said holding her butt and laughing

''What?'' Naruto said smiling ''I didn't do anything.''

''I'm sure you didn't.'' She said smiling back and playfully punching his arm

As she got to the bedroom the she opened the door and walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

when she got to the door that someone was knocking on she opened the door and was really happy to see the person who was at the door.

''Your back!'' she said happily!


	7. Chapter 7

Previously-with Naruto and Usagi

They were laying in bed when they heard a knock at the front door.

''What, was that?'' Naruto asked

''I don't know?'' ''I, think it was someone, knocking on the door.''

''At this time of night?'' Naruto replied

''I guess so.'' ''I'll go check and see who, it is.'' Usagi replied as she got off the bed.

Then Naruto smacked her butt playfully.

As it made a smack noise.

''Hey!.'' She said holding her butt and laughing with a little blush.

''What?'' Naruto said smiling ''I, didn't do anything.''

''Yeah, I'm sure you didn't.'' She said smiling back and playfully punching his arm.

As she got to the bedroom door she opened the door and walked into the hallway then closed the door behind her.

When she got to the door that someone was knocking on she opened the door and was really happy she didn't expect to see the person that was behind the door.

Your back! she said happily

Now the story starts to when Usagi opened the door to see who she was so happy to see.

* * *

The person that was behind the door was no older then 23. She had long black hair not as long as Usagi's hair just a little bit shorter. She had on a black robe that had a hood on It. but she had the hood down so Usagi could see who it was. the person was a little taller then Usagi but not by that much.

It was her older sister Uchiha Shizuka soon to be married to Kakashi Hatake who was her child hood sweet heart.

They have dating for quite awhile now, Kakashi asked her to marry him of course she said yes because she loved Kakashi and Kakashi loved her.

Usagi was always wondering when Naruto and her were gonna get married but they were still pretty young.

They had a lot of time to think about it.

''Oneesan your back!'' Usagi said as she hugged her older sister

''Yeah, I'm back.'' she said As she hugged her back

''How, was the mission?'' Usagi asked her.

As Shizuka walked in.

''It, was very long and tiring.'' She replied tiredly

She walked over to the couch and sat down.

''Where's, Kakashi?''

''He's, reporting to lady Tsunade about the mission.''

''Oh, ok.'' Usagi replied

As she walked into the kitchen to worm up her takeout that Naruto bought her.

''Are, you hungry?'' Usagi asked her

''I guess a little.'' ''What, do you guys got to eat?''

''Let, me check.'' She replied

As Usagi opened the fridge her face dropped.

It was pretty much empty except for some juice milk and some eggs and the fruits and vegetables that she had bought at the market.

''It, looks like we really don't have anything except for eggs, Ha Ha.'' She said rubbing the back of her head.

''I, guess we kind of forgot to go grocery shopping.''

''Eggs are fine.'' ''I could really go for anything.'' Shizuka replied

''Alright that's fine me.'' Usagi said as she got the things out of the fridge that she needed to make eggs.

''Is, Kakashi gonna want any?''

''No Kakashi's'' ''Not coming''

''Why not?''

''He wanted to go home and sleep.'' ''He was really tired.''

''He could of stayed here'' ''We got a guest room.'' Usagi told her

''I know.'' ''I told him that but he said he just wanted to go home.''

''Was, he ok with you coming over here?''

''Of, course he was ok with me coming over here.''

''Why wouldn't he?'' ''I told him, I wanted to come and see my little sister.''

''Aw that's sweet'' Usagi said as she blushed a little

AS she was making the food she was eating at the same time.

''Where's, Naruto?'' Shizuka asked her

''He's, sleeping.'' ''he had kind of a long day today.''

''Why, what happened?'' Shizuka asked smiling with a grin

''What?'' ''It was Nothing like that.'' Usagi said as her face turned bright red

''He, was just training with some friends, and didn't get home till, 10:30.''

''Oh, I see.'' Shizuka said.

''So, you haven't yet?''

''What?! ''No, we haven't not yet.''

''Why, not?''

''Because''

Because why?

''Because, were not ready yet.''

''Are, you not ready or is he not ready?''

''Were, both not ready.'' ''At least, I'm not ready that's for sure''

''It's, ok your still young. ''You still got a long time to do that.''

''I know that'' ''But if Naruto's ready.'' ''I don't want him to think, ''That I wouldn't want to do that with him.''

''Because, it's not like that.'' ''I want to'' ''But I'm just not ready for that next step that's all.''

''Yeah, I understand what your saying.'' ''Your just waiting for the wait time.''

''Exactly.'' Usagi said putting Her sisters food on a plate and setting it on the table right next to her.

Then she walked back over to the kitchen to get her food.

''Wow!'' ''This is pretty good Usagi.'' Shizuka told her.

''Thanks.'' ''I'm glad you like it.''

''I, guess you are the cook of the three of us huh.''

''Ha Ha no it's nothing really'' ''It's just eggs lol''

''Hey, Eggs are eggs and these are the best I ever had.''

''Ha Ha.'' ''Well thank you.''

''Your welcome.''

''I, think you a pretty good cook to oneesan.''

''Ha Ha, thanks but not as good as you.''

''I, don't know about that.'' Usagi said finishing her food.

''How, long are you in the village for before you have to go on another mission?''

''I'm not sure?'' ''I'l,l have to see what Kakashi says.''

''Oh I see...''

''Even, when I do go on long mission.'' ''You that I will come back don't you?''

''Yeah,'' ''I know that but I kind of get worried...''

''Why, would you get worried?''

''incase, you never did come back.'' She sighed

''I can't, believe you would just say that...''

''What?'' Usagi said looking up

''I, will always come back this is my home and your my little sister.''

''So, why would you think like that?''

''Because, your really the only family'' ''I, have after what happened with the clan and then Sasuke leaving...''

''I know that...'' Shizuka said as she sighed ''but, don't forget you also have Naruto as your family also to.''

''Even, if I'm not here you still got him.''

''And, he loves and cares about you so much''

''Yeah, I know.'' ''I'm very great full to have Naruto.'' ''In my life'' ''He makes me very happy and makes me take the bad things off my mind from the past.''

''Yeah, I know he does I like Naruto to.'' ''Even, though he asked like a goofball most of the time.'' ''I could, tell that he makes you very happy.''

''What, are you doing tomorrow?'' Shizuka asked her

''I'm, going shopping with some friends.''

''Why?''

''I'm, just wondering.'' Shizuka replied

''Oh, would you like to come with us?''

''Um, sure why not.'' ''It could give me sometime, to hangout with you.''

''Yay.'' Usagi replied happily

''Yeah, it should be fun.''

''Well, I'm goanna go take a shower and then go to bed.'' ''I'm really tired.''

''Alright, Goodnight.'' Usagi replied

''Goodnight.'' Shizuka replied as she kissed Usagi on the cheek and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

As Usagi got up from the couch she turned of the living room light and kitchen light then went into the hallway to go to hers and Naruto bedroom so that she could go to sleep to.

When she went into the bedroom she saw that the lamp light was still on from Naruto side of the bed.

As she was about to turn off the light she heard.

''Who, were you talking to?''

''It, was just my sister.''

''Oh ok.'' Naruto said going back to sleep.

''Yeah'' she said climbing on to her side of the bed and getting under the covers.

Then she felt Naruto pull her close into him.

''Goodnight, Usagi-chan'' he said to her as he kissed her on her forehead.

''Goodnight, Naruto-kun'' she said as she kissed his cheek


	8. Chapter 8

Previously-with the story

Usagi's older sister Shizuka come back home from a long mission.

She is currently staying at Naruto's and Usagi's apartment with them.

Then after half hour of talking Shizuka went to go take a shower and go to bed which Usagi went to bed to.

''Who, were you talking to?'' Naruto asked Usagi with his eyes still closed

''It, was just my sister.''

''Oh, ok Shiazuka'' ''Is back from her mission?''

''Yeah.'' ''She's back'' ''But I don't know for how long.'' She said climbing on to the side of her bed and getting under the covers.

''I'm, sure she will be here for awhile.'' Naruto told her as he pulled her in close to him.

''I, sure hope so'' ''It's nice to see her and have her around.''

''Yeah, she can be really annoying to.''

''Ha Ha why's that?''

''Because' she just is.''

''Kind, of like you.'' he said smiling.

''What! ''You, think I'm annoying?'' she said pretending to pout.

''That, was Really mean.'' She said pretending to be upset

''I, know that's a fake pout.'' He said smiling.

''How, do you know it's fake?''

''Because, I know you to well'' ''I, can tell when your really crying and fake crying.''

''Oh, really.'' She said playfully smacking him.

''Yes really.'' he said catching her hand and kissing it.

''Is. the reason you think my sister is annoying because she use to tease you and ask you when you were gonna ask me out and things like that lol ?''

''You, think your so funny don't you?'' Naruto mumbled under his breath

''Yes'' ''I do'' ''I, think I am very funny Ha Ha.''

''Yeah you are funny sometimes'' ''You, can also be very annoying but your my annoying lady'' ''No one can take you from me not even bushy brows can still you from me'' . He said kissing her cheek.

''I, know I'm all yours.'' She kissed him on the cheek.

''I, love you so much.'' She told him

,''I, love you to.''

''How, much do you love me?'' Usagi asked with a smile

''More, then you could ever know.'' He said kissing her on her for head.

''What, do you love about Me?'' she asked

''I, love how Beautiful you are.'' ''That you complete me.'' ''You make me a better person.'' ''That also theirs no other girl in the world that could make me as happy as you.''

''Aw, that's so sweet.'' she told him.

''Also, when you yell at me'' ''when, I do something wrong or forget to close the front door or take off my shoes walking In the house.''

''Ha Ha, oh so you like me yelling at you''

''Yeah, sometimes I think it's cute and can be scary sometimes lol''

''Ha Ha, maybe I should yell at you more often.''

''No, thank you lol''

''But, anyways theirs a big world out their there are more girls out their then me.''

''That, may be true. ''

''There, are a lot of girls out their but not a lot of girls can make me feel the way about you.''

''I'm, not that special Naruto-kun.''

''Yeah, you are you are the most important person in my life.'' ''There's, nothing I wouldn't do for you to make you happy.''

''Aw Naruto-kun'' She said as tears were starting to come out of her eyes.

''It's, true Usagi.''

''Hey, Naruto?''

''Yeah?''

''Do, you want kids?''

''Someday, why do you ask?''

''I, was just wondering.''

''What, would you want to have a boy or girl?''

''A girl.'' he replied

''Whys, that I thought you would want a boy lol''

''Sure a boy would be nice to have to but the girl'' ''Would look as beautiful as her mother.''

''Aw, Naruto.''

''Come, on lets get some sleep.'' ''I'm tired.'' He told her.

''Yeah.'' ''I'm tired to.'' She replied.

''What, do you want for breakfast in the morning?''

''I don't know?'' ''surprise me.''

''Well, theirs not a lot in the fridge to surprise you.''

''except, eggs Ha Ha''

''Alright, that's fine'' he Replied

''Alright, goodnight Naruto-kun.'' she told him

''Goodnight''

Now the story starts to where Naruto and Usagi are sleeping when Usagi currently woke up from a dream. The dream was a memory that she had when she little and when her parents were still alive.

(The dream)

Here's a 5 year old Sasuke and Usagi who were playing with blocks in the living room when a figure walked in. It was a twelve year old Shizuka returning home from a mission.

''Oneesan your Back from your mission!'' Usagi said happily as she got up and hugged her older sister.

''Yeah, I'm back from the mission.'' She replied as she got on her knee so she could hug her back.

''How, was the mission Oneesan?'' She asked her

''It, was pretty easy, piece of cake, nothing that I couldn't handle.''

''Yeah, because Oneesan is really strong.''

''Ha Ha'' ''I sure am.'' Shizuka smiled.

''So, what are you two up to?''

''Were, just playing with blocks.'' Usagi replied.

''Hi, Sasuke.'' ''What I don't get a hug?'' Shizuka asked him

''Yeah, you can have a hug oneesan.'' Sasuke told her as he ran up and gave his older sister a hug.

''Can, you help us train today oneesan?'' Sasuke asked her

''I'm, tired from the mission.'' ''Maybe later Sasuke ok?''

''Aw ok'' Sasuke said looking disappointed.

''Don't, get upset Sasuke.''

''I, promise I will train with you two later.'' She replied as she ruffled his hair.

Then walked away to her bedroom to get some rest.

''I, can help you guys train if you like?''

It's was someone she was happy to see at the time but not really anymore.

It was a 10 year old Itachi.

''I, can help you guys train if you like.''

''Alright, big brother.'' Sasuke replied.

''Are, you coming Usagi?'' Sasuke asked her

''Yeah, I'm coming.'' Usagi replied

As the three of them left the living room to enter the kitchen their mother was making dinner.

''Where, are you three going?'' Mikoto asked her children

''Itachi, is gonna go help train.'' Sasuke replied with Usagi right next to him

''Oh, really is he now?'' She replied with a smile on her face.

''Have fun don't get hurt and don't get into any trouble'' ''Just, make sure you three are home for dinner.''

''Ok, we will Mother.'' Itachi replied as they left the kitchen to go outside.

''Where, are we gonna go and train this time big brother?'' Sasuke asked him

''Were, gonna go where we always go.'' He replied

''Hi, Usagi!'' they heard.

As they turned around to see who it was it was a five year old Naruto running up to them.

''H hi Naruto.'' She replied back to him

''What, are you doing?'' He asked her

''I'm, going to go train with my brothers.'' She told him

''Oh''. Naruto said sounding a little disappointed.

''What, are you doing?'' She asked him.

''I, wanted to see.'' ''If you wanted to play but your busy.''

''Oh can I go play with Naruto.'' ''Big brother? Usagi asked him with pleeding eyes.

''I, thought you wanted to train?'' He asked her

''I, do but I want to play with Naruto.'' She replied

''Yeah, you can go play with Naruto just let mother and father know ok.''

''Yay.'' ''Come on, Naruto lets go.'' She told him.

''Alright, lets go.'' He said

As they walked in Usagis house to see her mother still cooking.

''Usagi, your back already?'' She asked her

''Yeah'' ''I wanted to go play with Naruto'' ''Is that ok?'

''Oh, of course its ok.'' She said smiling.

''Hi, Naruto.'' Mikoto said to him.

''Hi, Mrs. Uchiha''. He said to her.

''Well, have fun you to.'' She told the two little kids.

''Come on. Naruto lets go as they left the house.''

(End of dream)

Usagi woke up laying in Naruto's arms in bed.

As she got out of his arms she sat in bed looking at the wall letting her hair cover her face and tears start to form in her eyes.

Naruto woke up because he realized that Usagi was not in his arms anymore.

He saw that she was sitting in bed and not laying down.

''Usagi,, what's wrong?''


	9. Chapter 9

Previously-with the story

Usagi woke up still realizing that she was still laying in Naruto's arms.

As she tried to get out of his arms with out trying to wake him up she just sat in bed looking at the wall letting her hair cover her face and tears start to form in her eyes.

Naruto woke up because he fault moving in the bed.

As he looked over to usagi she was now sitting up on the bed looking at the wall with her legs hanging over the side of the bed.

''Usagi, what's wrong?...''

(now the story starts)

''Usagi-chan?'' Naruto said as he asked her

''Usagi, talk to me what's wrong.''

''It's, nothing Naruto...''

''Then, why are you sitting like that and not laying down?''

''I, I can't sleep...''

''Are, you sure that's all that the problem is?''

''Usagi?''

''What, It's nothing...'' Usagi said pouting a little

''Then, if it's nothing then why are you crying?''

''I'm, not crying...'' She replied

''Yeah, you are.'' he said getting up and sitting right next to her

''Remember, when I said I can tell'' ''When you are really upset and just faking?''

''Yeah, I remember...''

''Right, now you are upset.''

''Do, you want to talk about the problem?''

''Not, really...''

''Is, is it me?'' Naruto asked hoping that it was not.

''What!?'' ''Why would It be you?''

''I, don't know I'm just thinking of what could be the problem.''

''Well, your not the problem and please don't think like that.''

''Then, what's wrong?''

''Usagi, look at me please.''

''What Naruto?'' She asked him now looking at him.

When she looked at him he really couldn't see her face because her hair was covering it.

As he moved her hair out of her face he could see that she was hurt and that she has been crying and still was because their was tears still coming out of her eyes.

''Usagi, what's wrong why are you crying?''

''Nothing, is wrong...''

''Your, crying though.''

''Don't, worry about it Naruto...''

''What, do you mean?''

''Why, shouldn't I worry about It? ''My girlfriend is crying.''

''Because...''

''Because, why?''

''B, because it nothing to worry about'' ''And it's stupid...''

''What, is it what could?'' - before he could even finish she told him.

''I, miss my parents.'' ''There, are you happy...''

''I, I miss my parents.'' she said now crying again.

Usagi... he sighed

''Like, I said it's stupid.'' she said as she looked down again as her hair hit her face.

''Hey, look at me Usagi.''

''What?'' she said looking at him

''That's, not stupid'' ''Nothing you could ever say is stupid.''

''I, miss my parents to.'' he replied sighing

''But, if you ever are ever hurting or need anyone to talk to.'' ''I'm here for you.''

''I, know you are Naruto-kun'' ''You are very sweet to me and treat me to good.'' she said to him

''But, why do you treat me so good?'' ''I don't deserve it.''

''Your, right you deserve to be treated better'' ''You mean so much to me Usagi.''

''You, deserve to be treated like a princess and that is how I'm goanna treat you.''

''Naruto, I don't need you to treat me like that'' ''I know, that you care so much about me.''

''I care, so much about you to'' ''Your always their for me when I'm feeling down'' ''You make me laugh.'' ''When, I'm sick you take care of me that's more then enough then I could ever ask for'' ''More that's more then I deserve''

''You, even went to another village to find medicine for me..''.

''It's, what I'm surppose do for you.''

''Don't, say things like that Usagi...''

''What, it's true'' ''I'm not even that strong like Shizuka or Sasuke or even Itachi.''

''All. I ever think of is my parents because I'm to weak to think of anything else.''

''I, even think about Sasuke all the time.''

''When, he left it hurt me so bad it felt like my heart was whipped out of my chest.'' She said crying and holding her chest.

''I'm, not beautiful like Shizuka.'' ''she, looks like are mother'' ''I wish I could look like her.''

''Usagi-chan, you are beautiful.'' Your, the most beautiful girl I ever laid my eyes on.''

''You, look so much like your mother and Shizuka.''

''That's, very sweet Naruto-kun.'' she said to him.

''But, your just saying that to make me feel better...''

''I'm, not just saying that.''

''Every, guy in the village is jealous that we are together.''

''You, should see all your fan boys how they act when'' ''I'm holding your hand they get so mad.''

''Do, do they really?'' she asked with a little smile.

''Yeah, it's pretty funny.''

''But why?'' ''I'm weak.''

''Your, not weak.'' ''Your one of the strongest people I know and ever met.''

''Lol, No I'm not''

''I, wish I was strong I really do.''..

''If, I was that strong'' ''I would have been able to save my clan and parents.''

''Then, Sasuke would still be here to...''

''But, I was so young and weak to do anything.''

''Usagi, it's not your fault their was nothing you could do.''

''If, I was older and strong like Shizuka'' ''I, would have been able to save them.''

''Usagi, it not your fault I promise.'' he told her taking her hand into his and kissing it.

''I know''... she told him

''b, but sometimes'' ''I wish their was something that I could have done like Sasuke is doing...''

''Don't, say that Usagi.''

''Why?''

'Because, your better and stronger then that.''

''I, don't know Sasuke has always been the stronger twin.''

''I, guess I was just the weak twin and sibling. ''My parents would be disappointed in me...''

''They, would not be disappointed in you.''

''They, would be proud to see the girl that you have turned into.''

''You, make everyone feel better about them self when they are upset.''

''You, worry about other people before you worry about yourself'' ''Even if you are hurting inside.''

''I, know Naruto'' ''I, guess I like helping other people before I worry about myself...''

''That's, what I love about you Usagi.''

''Your, parents would be very proud.''

''Thank, you Naruto.'' ''You always know what to say to make me feel better.'' she said whipping away tears from her eyes.

''That's, what I'm here for.'' he said kissing her forehead.

''You, are the most sweetest person'' I, have ever met.'' she told him kissing him on his lips.

''I, try to be.'' he said between kisses.

''Do, you feel any better?''

''Yeah, I guess better then I was.''

''Thank, you...''

''Your welcome.''

''I, love you Naruto-kun''

''I, love you to Usagi-san''

Then they laid back down and went to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

Previously-with the story

Usagi woke up from a dream that she had in the middle of the night. Which woke up Naruto to because he could feel her move around in bed.

Naruto saw that she was upset and crying and when he asked her why she was crying she said it was nothing and that she was not crying.

He could tell that she was upset but she wanted to be difficult about it because that's how Uchiha's are they are difficult people.

When he finally got to her she said that she missed her parents and her twin brother Sasuke and she wished that she could have done something to prevent their parents from getting killed and her brother from leaving the village.

That she was to weak to protect the people she loved and cared about.

Naruto told her that it was not her fault about her parents and Sasuke leaving and that their was nothing that she could really do and that Sasuke will come back home when he feels like it's right for him to come home and that she is one of the strongest people he has ever met or been with and even stronger then he was.

She thanked him for making her feel better and talking to her.

Then they both went back to sleep.

The next morning

The sun was shining and the birds from outside were chirping it was gonna be a beautiful day today.

It was still pretty early It had to be about 9 o clock

Usagi was the first one to wake up between Naruto and her.

She looked over to the sleeping figure that was sleeping right next to her it was Naruto.

She looked at him with a smile because she thought he looked cute just like a little child when he

sleeps.

As she planted a kiss on his cheek she heard.

''Good, morning Usagi-san'' with his eyes still closed.

''Good, morning Naruto-kun.'' She said happily

''Are, you still tired?'' She asked him

''Yeah, a little bit.'' He said

''Really?'' Usagi laughed

''Yeah, whats so funny about that?''

''Oh, nothing Ha Ha.''

''Oh, Yeah.'' He said getting her into a hug.

''I, love you.'' He told her.

''I know you love me.'' ''I love you to.'' She said as she tried to get out of his hug.

''What, are you doing?'' He asked her

''Getting, out of bed.'' I'm not tired

''It's, time for me to get up Ha Ha''

''No, it's not.''

''What?, Yes it Is''

''No.''

''Don't, say no to me.'' She said playfully

''Nope''

''N, Naruto?''

''Why, are you saying no to me?''

''Because...''

''Because, why?''

''Because..''

''Because, is not an answer mister.''

''Yes it is.'' ''In my book it is lady''

''Well, that's your book.'' ''In, my book it's not.''

''So, what's your answer?''

''Nope''

''Naruto Uzumaki!''

''What?'' ''Usagi Uchiha.'' He said smiling.

''Do, you like making me mad?''

''Yes, it's pretty funny.'' He said with a smirk.

''Oh, really.'' ''I'm, not trying to be funny.'' ''I'm, being dead serious!''

''Now, are you gonna let me out of bed?''

''Mmm, Let me think about it?''

''Fine, you got one minute..''

''What's your answer?''

''My, answer is still no.''

''W, What?'' She said as her eyes Twitched and sweat dropped from her forehead.

''Let, me out now!''

''Or you wont get anymore kisses''

''What that's not fare''

''Yes it is''

''No it's not''

''Naruto just let me out of bed''

''No.''

''Naruto...''

''What?''

''Why, won't you let me out of bed and being so difficult?''

''Because...''

''Not, this again.''

''Because, why?''

''Because, you won't say please.''

''W, What?!'' She said as she said as her eyes twitched.

''Say please.''

''You, mean this hole time you won't let me go unless I say please?''

''Yup, you got it.'' He said smirking.

''Naruto your an idiot''

''I, know I'm an idiot but I'm your idiot.'' he said proudly..

''I know you my idiot your my cute idiot.'' she told him

''Fine, please can I get out of bed''... she asked as she sighed.

''Yes, you may'' . Naruto said as he let her out of bed.

''Thank, you.'' She said.

''Why, do you want to get out of bed anyways?''

''Because, I don't like to sleep all day like you and also I have to go make breakfast then get ready remember.'' ''I'm going out with the girls today.''

''Oh, yeah I forgot about that.'' He said crossing his arms.

''You, said it was ok for me to go.'' ''What you don't want me to go?'' She said laughing

''No. it's fine you can go I don't care.'' He said putting the covers over his head.

''Aw my poor baby Ha Ha.'' She said to him

''Yeah, yeah laugh it up''

''Oh, come on Naruto I'm just joking with you''

'I, wanted to spend time with you today but your not gonna be home till late.''

''Aw we can spend time together tomorrow if you like?''

''No answer''

''Whatever.'' He said.

''Oh, so it's like that?'' She asked

''Yes...''

''So, You don't want to spend time together tomorrow?''

''I, do want to spend time together.''

''Good, that's what I thought.'' She said with a smile.

'Can, I at lest get a kiss?'' He asked her

''hm, of course you can'' she told him.

As Naruto pulled himself out from under the covers Usagi was leaning over to kiss Naruto when he kissed her on the lips and pulled her back into a hug.

''Ah Naruto!'' ''What are you doing not this again...''

As they heard a voice from the other side of the door it said ''play nice in their you two'' with a laugh.

It was Shizuka.

''You know that there are people here right?''

''What! were not even doing anything.'' Usagi replied.

''Naruto, let me go.'' ''There are people here.''

''So.''

''So?''

''So what.''

''What, do you mean so what?''

''Your, mine not theirs.''

''I know I'm yours Naruto.'' ''No one is gonna take me from you.'' ''I love you and only you no one can change the way I feel about you.'' She told him as she kissed him.

''Now, please will you let me go?''

''Fine, because you said please.''

''Thanks, you.'' She told him.

As she got up out of bed.

She walked over to the door then said

''See, something you like?''

''Yes I do.'' He said smiling.

''That, would be what?'' She asked him already knowing what the answer was.

''Nice, butt.'' He told her.

''How, did I know that you were gonna say that.'' ''Ha Ha thank you.'' She said blushing

''Your welcome.'' He said laying back down as Usagi left the bedroom.

To go to the living room to see no one but Shizuka and Kakashi.

''Well, look you decided to wake up.'' Shizuka said with a smile.

''I, thought you said that their were people here?'' Usagi asked confused

''No.'' ''no, one except Kakashi and Me.'' Shizuka said.

''Really?'' Usagi said as she sighed

''Yeah, I was just saying that to joke around with you guys.'' She replied.

''What were you two doing in there?'' Shizuka asked with a smirk

''What? N, nothing like that Naruto pulled me into a hug and wouldn't let me go.''

''ah but I didn't say anything like that ha ha.''

''WHAT?!''

''Naruto wouldn't let me go.''

''Mmm, sure that's what happened Ha Ha.''

''It's, the truth.''

''Whatever, you say Usagi.''

''Leave, her alone.'' Kakashi said looking at his book.

''What?'' Shizuka asked

''Leave, your sister alone.''

''Thank, you Kakashi.'' Usagi told him

''she's, 16 if she want's to do that kind of stuff in the daylight and when there is people in the apartment let her.''

''What not you to.'' ''Look, who's talking your reading that kind of book.''

Which he was reading a sex book.

''What, it's educational.'' He said under his mask.

''It's a book on sex.'' Usagi replied

''Exactly.'' He said looking at his book then looking at Shizuka who was blushing.

''WHAT?!'' Usagi said twitching her eyes. ''STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!''

''Hey, I'm not old I'm only 24''

''It, was only a joke relax Usagi.'' Kakashi told her

''It better be.'' She said keeping glaring and keeping an eye on him

''What, are you doing Shizuka?'' Usagi asked her

''I'm making breakfast.'' ''What does it look like?''

''I was gonna do that.'' Usagi replied

''Sorry, I wanted to try cooking this time.''

'I, hope that was ok?''

''Of course it's fine.'' ''What are you making?''

''Eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage things like that.''

''Oh, Yay sounds yummy.'' Usagi said happily

''Do, you need any help?''

''Not, really but if you would like to help that's up to you.''

''Oh, ok I guess I can help you.'' She replied as Naruto walked out of the bedroom.

''Well. look who woke up.'' Shizuka said laughing.

''Good, morning to you to Shizuka.'' Naruto replied.

''Hey, Naruto.'' Kakashi said to him

''Kakashi, Sensei?'' ''what are you doing here?''

''Really, Naruto?'' He asked him

''what?''

''I'm, here with Shizuka.''

''Oh yeah, that's right you two are getting married.''

''What. did you forget Naruto?'' Usagi asked him laughing,

''Yeah kind of.'' He said walking to were the girls were.

''What, are you doing Usagi?'' He asked her putting his arms around her.

''I'm, helping my sister make breakfast Ha Ha.'' ''What are you doing?''

''Nothing, much just watching.'' He said as he kissed her cheek.

''Aw, how cute.'' Shizuka said.

''Whatever.'' Naruto said.

''Aw, Naruto.''''please Don't be like that.'' Usagi said to him.

As she turned around and kissed him on the lips and went back to cooking.

''So, your just gonna watch me cook?'' She asked him

''yup.''

''Do you want to help?''

''Not really.''

''Ha Ha thought so.''

''Yeah I can't really cook.''

''That's, ok nether can I'' Shizuka replied

''Usagi's the cook.''

''Yeah I know she is.'' ''She one of the best cooks I know.''

''Ha Ha stop that's to kind.'' Usagi replied.

''Well it's true.'' Naruto replied ''your the best cook I know.''

''Ha Ha well thank you I try my best.''

''I, thought you were gonna go out with the girls today?''

''I, am I'm just helping Shizuka with breakfast then I'll get ready.'' Usagi replied.

''Go'' get ready'' ''I got this Usagi.'' Shizuka told her.

''Are you sure.''

''Yeah, I'm sure'' ''I'm all ready to go.'' Shizuka told her.

''Well ok if you say so.''

Usagi said as she left to go take a shower.

''Your not gonna go join her?'' Shizuka asked naruto

''What, do you mean?''

''I, Mean take a shower with Usagi.''

''Your not gonna join her?''

''I don't know?''

''We've, done that a few times not a lot.''

''Then go join her she won't get mad.''

''I don't know.''

''Just do it Naruto Be a man.''

''Alright if you say so...''

''But, if she kills me it's on you.''

''Fine, fine whatever you say just go do it.''


	11. Chapter 11

Previously-with the story.

Naruto was making Usagi angry because he would not let her get out of bed.

Kakashi Sensei showed up and made Usagi angry to because he was reading a dirty sex book and looking at Shizuka while he was talking.

Then she helped Shizuka make breakfast then Naruto woke up.

Then the story leaves of to were Usagi takes a shower and Shizuka tells Naruto to go join her.

The story starts.

''Go, join her Naruuto'' 'It's are little sweet usage.'' That wouldn't even hurt a fly.'' Usagi told him

''Yeah are little sweet Usagi'' ''That is until you make her mad.''

''You, people are crazy and scary when you are angry.''

''Hey, what do you mean you people?!'' Shizuka said putting her hands on her hips.

''I, don't mean it like that.'' ''I mean you Uchiha's''.

''You, guys got bad tempers when you are angry.''

''Oh, that's what you meant Ha Ha.''

''Yeah, and with sharingan that does not help ether.''

''It, can be pretty scary are father used it on us a few times.''

''Never, on Usagi though''

''Why, not?''

''Because, she was the good child and very sweet to everyone she met.''

''Yeah, that does sound like Usagi.'' Naruto replied.

''Exactly.'' So, go take a shower with her.''

''She, won't kill you I know her to well.''

''Yeah, you never seen her angry'' ''It's pretty scary.''

''Oh, come on Naruto.''

''By the way.'' ''What, are you doing for her birthday? ''It's in a few days.''

''I can't tell you.''

''Oh, come on why not?''

''Because you will tell her.''

''What?'' ''I will not.''

''Yes you will.''

''Will, not she's my little sister.''

''Just, tell me.''

''You will have to wait and see.''

''Naruto tell me your starting making me mad''

''No..''

''Now!'' as she was about to activate sharingan

''OK, don't get angry god almighty.''

''I'll tell you.''

''Thank you''

''I'm, taking her out to some new Fancy Restaurant and then walk around the park.''

''Aw how romantic and I thought that you were just gonna take her to get roman.''

''I'm, not that dumb'' ''It's Usagi we are talking about here.''

''But every year her birthday comes around she gets upset.'' Naruto said.

''Yeah I know...''

''because of Sasuke leaving they share the same birthday with them being twins.''

''Yeah I know''

''Now go join her.'' Shizuka said pushing towards the bathroom door then trying to push him into the bathroom.

''This is not a good idea.'' Naruto said trying hard not to get pushed in.

''Just go in it's Usagi.''

''You never seen her naked?''

''A few times...''

''Now here is your chance again.''

As she finally pushed him in.

''Ah!' Usagi said as she heard someone fall into the bathroom.

As she looked it was Naruto who was laying on the ground.

''Naruto'' ''What are you doing in here?''

''Are you ok?''

''Yeah I'm fine.''

''What happened?''

''I fell.'' ''God I hate Shizuka sometimes.'' He said to himself

You, ''fell in the bathroom?''

''Yeah.''

''Oh ok?''

''Sorry..'' he said getting up

''it's fine.'' She said to him.

''Ill, be out in a few minutes.'' She told him.

''Was there anything else that you wanted?''

''W, well T, their was one thing.'' He said rubbing the back of his head.

''That would be?''

''C, can I join you in the shower?''

''WHAT?!'' ''NO NARUTO YOU PERVE GET OUT NOW!''

''ok sorry.'' He said as he saw her about to activate her sharingan and ran out of the bathroom.

''God that man has some nerve.'' She said angry.


	12. Chapter 12

Previously-with the story.

Shizuka tried getting Naruto to join Usagi in the shower which he would not because he know that should would get mad. Which was a sight that he did not like to see. So she had to push him in the bathroom which scared Usagi because she heard and saw someone fall into the bath. When she looked it was Naruto. She asked Naruto if he was ok and what happened. He said that he tripped and fell. Which was not true. Shizuka pushed him in because he would not go in the bathroom. She told him that she would be out in a little bit and that if he needed anything. He said that their was one thing. She asked him what that would be. He asked that if he could join her in the shower. She got and really angry and called him a pervert and told him to get out. Which he did because he did not like it when she gets mad and he was scared that was gonna happen.

(Now that story starts)

''So, how did it go Naruto?'' Shizuka asked him.

''WHAT, ARE YOU KIDDING ME WOMAN?!''

''Were, you trying to get me killed?!''

''What ha ha?''

''She, said no and activated her sharinganon on me.'' ''It was pretty scary.''

''What, really Ha Ha.'' Shiazuka said holding her stomach and laughing.

''Yes really and its not funny'' ''I could have got killed in there no thanks to you.''

''Now, why is it my fault?''

''Why, is it your fault?''

''Your, the one who told me to go and there which I said that was gonna happen if I went in there so you pushed me in.''

''Well yeah'' ''You said that you wanted to spend time with her'' ''So I told you to go in the shower with her''

''You, wanted me to spend time with her in the shower?''

''When did I say that I wanted to spend time with Usagi to you?''

''I heard you two talking in the bedroom.''

''You, were spying on us?'' Naruto asked her

''Well yes.''

''Why, the hell were you spying on us?! and she called me a pervert.''

''I'm, not even a pervert that man is a pervert.'' Naruto said pointing to Kakashi.

''Hey I'm not a pervert.'' Kakashi said looking up from his book.

''Look, what your reading before'' ''You say that your not a pervert.''

''What this?''

''Yes that!'' Naruto replied.

As they heard the bathroom door open it was Usagi rapped in a towel going into her bedroom.

''She's, really mad.'' Naruto said as he sighed.

''Don't worry about it Naruto'' ''if I know Usagi she will let it go over night.''

''Over night?'' He replied

''Yeah, that might mean your sleeping in the guest room or on the couch.''

''But I, don't want to sleep on the couch or the guest room,'' ''I, want to sleep in my bed with the girl I love.'' Naruto replied.

''Well sorry that's not gonna happen.'' She told him

''Yeah I know because you pushed me into the bathroom.'' ''This is all your fault'' He said going to go sit on the couch and turned on the TV.

''I can't believe that guy.'' ''He would do something like that.'' ''I would have thought Kakashi would done something like that.'' ''Walk on me while I'm in the bathroom.'' ''or spy'' She said to herself with her sheringan still activated. As she was drying her her hair off then going into her dresser and getting a bra and underwear out.

Then as she put them on she went into her closet to look for something to wear. As she pulled something out that she wanted it was a blue spring dress that went down to her knees.

After putting that on she went up to her mirror and fixed her hair by putting it into a pony tail then took out a pair of sandals.

Then when she was satisfied she walked out of the bedroom and In to the living room.

When she walked into the living room she saw that everyone was looking at her.

''Can I help you?''

Why are you all looking at me?

As they looked away she said ''good that's what I though.''

''Do you want something to eat Usagi?'' Shizuka asked her.

''Yeah, sure I am hungry.'' She replied.

As she walked in to the mini kitchen. Shizuka handed her a plate so that she could get something to eat.

''You look really pretty today by the way Usagi.'' Shizuka told her as she sat down at the table.

''Aw, well thank you so do you Shizuka.'' She replied putting food in her mouth.

''Doesn't, she look beautiful today Naruto?'' Shizuka asked him.

''Y, Yeah'' very ''b, beautiful.'' He answered scared for his life.

Usagi did not reply to his answer and did not even look at him.

''Oh, come on Usagi don't be like that to him.''

''What are you talking about?''

''I didn't hear him''

''You know what I'm talking about'' ''Your giving him the silence treatment and you did hear him.''

''Am I know?''

''Yes you are.'' ''because, I do the same thing to Kakashi when I'm mad''

''Maybe, because it's my choice if I want to talk to him or not.''

''And who said that I'm mad''

''My, choice is that I don't want to talk to him.''

''Usagi...''

''What Shizuka?''

''Why, are you being like that to him?''

''Being what?''

''Being a, jerk to him.''

''What?! ''Are you kidding me?' 'I'm not being a jerk to him!''

''I'm, mad at him and he knows what the hell for!''

''For what?''

''Don't even get me started Shizuka.''

''Is, it because'' ''he walked on you while you were in the shower?''

''Wow, when did you become a genius Shizuka?''

''Another thing was that he was spying on me!

''Usagi Uchiha''! ''really your gonna talk to me like that?'' I'm your older sister!

''Yeah so what...''

''So what?''

''What, does that supposed to mean?''

''No answer...''

''Usagi answer me!''

''Why should I?''

''Why should you because I told you to that's why''

''Your not mother I don't have to listen to you...'' she said under her breath

''What did you say?''

''Nothing Shizuka''

''Usagi''

''What do you want Shizuka?''

''You know what I want.''

''Do I?''

''Usagi, your not like this'' ''I know you better then that.''

''Do you know?''

''Really, Usagi you my little sister.''

''Of, course I know you.''

''Were, is that sweet girl that always has a smile on her face and is laughing all the time?''

''Just, leave me alone Shizuka.''

''Usagi, don't talk to me like that.''

''Leave me alone...''

''Mother would be very upset to see you act this way...''

''Well she's not here and nether is father now are they.''

''Because someone was away on a mission on the time.''

''I, can't believe you would just say that.''

''What?''

''That, it's my fault mother and father are dead...''

''I didn't say that..''

''I, meant it's this stupid villages fault that they are dead.''

''If you never went on that stupid mission they would still be here.''

''Now I see why Sasuke is gone...''

''don't, talk about are home like that or are brother'' ''He is your twin.''

''No, he's not he's a damn traitor!''

''Usagi...''

''like I said leave me alone and it's not my fault that they are both perverts.'' Usagi said pointing to both Naruto and Kakashi.

''Hey don't bring them in to this.''

''Why, not'' ''I would have thought Kakashi would have done something like that not, Naruto.''

''Why, would you think that I would do something like that?''

''Hmm, I wounder why?''

''Oh, this it's nothing?''

''Yeah, I'm sure it's not...''

''It's, not Naruto's fault.''

''Yes it is he's a damn pervert.''

''No he's not.''

''So, your saying you would not be mad if he did that to you?''

''Yeah, I would be mad if Naruto did that not, Kakashi because we are getting married.''

''I told Naruto to go join you in the shower.''

''W, what are you talking about?''

''I, told him to go join you so you could shower together.''

''But, he said no that it would not be a good idea'' ''but I told him that it would be fine because you never get angry and act like this.''

''But,, then I pushed him in the bathroom because he would not go in.''

''Then you became this person'' ''That, I have never seen in my life.''

….

''So, it's not his fault Usagi it's mine...''

…

''Why, would you tell him to do that?''

''Because...''

''Because, is not an answer'' ''I already told him that this morning.''

''Because, he wanted to spend sometime with you before you leave.''

''You two are idiots.'' Usagi sighed.

''I, already promised him that I would spend time with him all day tomorrow'' ''but now I don't, know...

''what do you mean by that?'' Shizuka asked her

''What, it means is I need sometime to think is all.''

''To think?''

''Yes to think.''

As Usagis phone went off she got a text as she looked to see who it was and it was Sakura.

(Hey good morning Usagi)

…

(Good morning Sakura how are you today)

…

(I'm good thanks for asking how are you?)

…

(That's good to hear and welcome I'm just really stressed out is all)

…

(OH is everything ok?)

…

(Yes and no but it's no big deal)

…

(are you sure?)

…

(positive)

...

(Oh ok well are you gonna join us today?)

…

(yes of course I really need to just to clear my mind)

…

(well ok we will meet you outside your apartment we are on are way)

…

(alright I will see you guys then)

text ended.

''Are you going with us Shizuka?'' Usagi asked her.

''Yeah, I guess I will still go with you guys.''

As Usagi head to the door she heard ''your not gonna say bye to Naruto or give him a kiss?''

It was Shizuka.

''Ill, say bye to him but not a kiss, ''he does not deserve a kiss.''

''Usagi''... Shizuka said.

What?

''You know what.''

''Do I know what are you talking about?''

''Give him a kiss.''

''No.''

''I won't give into him'' ''He is in trouble and he knows what he did.''

''Why is he in trouble?''

''For trying to a pervert for the last time.''

''For one, your his girl friend and two, he's not a pervert'' ''I pushed him in the bathroom.''

''I don't have time for this...''' Usagi replied.

''Bye,, Naruto'' ''I'll see you later tonight'' as she left the house with her sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Previously-with the story.

Usagi got out of the shower and then got dressed. Then as she went into the living room she had breakfast and had a minor fight with her sister about what happened because she thought that Naruto was spying and walked on her while she was taking a shower. Then Sakura called her and asked if she was still going out with them and she said yes because she needed to clear her mind.

Now the story starts to were Usagi and Shizuka are walking down the stairs of the apartment building.

As they got out side of the building they sat on a bench waiting for the girls to come.

Few minutes passed Sakura came walking up to Usagi and Shizuka.

''Hey you guys.'' Sakura said to them.

''Hey Sakura.'' Usagi said

''How are you doing today?'' Usagi asked her.

''I'm doing pretty good.''

''How are you two doing?''

''I'm doing alright thanks for, asking.'' Usagi replied.

''Hey Shizuka'' ''When did you get back into the village?''

''I, got back late last night.''

''Oh ok'' ''How did the mission go?''

''I went ok'' ''It was just very long mission and very tiring.'' She sighed.

''Well that's good to see that it went ok and that your back in the village.''

''Well thanks'' ''I'm glad to be back home to.''

''Where is Ino?'' Usagi asked

''She's at home we have to go and get her.'' Sakura replied.

''By the way, Usagi you look really pretty today'' ''You should wear a dress more often.''

''Aw well thank you and so do you.'' ''Ha Ha I don't know their not really my thing lol.''

''I told her the same thing.'' Shizuka said.

''You guys ready to, go?''

''Yeah lets go.'' Usagi nodded.

Now on to Naruto and Kakashi who were still in the apartment.

''This is all my fault.'' Naruto sighed as he was watching TV.

''Don't blame yourself Naruto.'' Kakashi said still reading his book.

''Why do you say that?''

''Well you did tell shizuka that she would act this way'' ''If you walked in on Usagi and ask her if you could take a shower with her.''

''That's not the point'' ''She thought that I was spying on her and she called me a pervert.''

''She knows me better then that Sensei'' ''That I would never do anything like that to her.''

''I don't know what I should do?''

''What, you need to do is just give her some space and time to let her cool down'' ''Then try talking to her.''

''It works for me with Shizuka.'' ''So it should work for Usagi to because their sisters.''

''Yeah they me be sisters they may be sisters'' ''but they are two different people.''

''How so, they look they same to me?''

''They may look the same but they both have different traits.''

''Like, what?''

''I don't want to talk about it Sensei their Is just to much to name.''

''Well alright if you say so.''

''I know, a way to show her that I am sorry and to prove that I'm not a pervert like she called me.''

''Oh yeah'' ''what do you have in mind?''

''I'm gonna go on a mission.''

''What does a mission have to do to prove that your sorry and that you not a pervert.''

''Isn't, her birthday in a few day?''

''Yeah it is.''

''So, your gonna go on a mission and miss out on Usagis birthday?''

''No, what are you talking about?''

''You, just said that you were gonna go on a mission I thought?''

''I am gonna go on a mission'' ''but I would never miss out on her birthday.''

''What I'm going on the mission for is so that I could get money and buy her something nice for her birthday.''

''Oh, Now I see.''

''So, how long are you thinking of going on a mission for?''

'A day or two make it just a night before her birthday.''

''Well, good luck Naruto.''

''Thanks Sensei.''

''I'm gonna go talk to granny Tsunade about giving me, a mission.'' As naruto left the apartment to go talk to lady Tsunade


	14. Chapter 14

Previous-with the story

Usagi and Shizuka met up with Sakura who was pretty much waiting outside Naruto's and Usagi's apartment. Then they left to go to Ino's house to meet up with Ino. Then Naruto and Kakashi was talking about what Naruto should do to make up with Usagi. That he decided to go on a mission do he could have the money so he could buy her something nice for her birthday but be back before it.

Now the story starts to were Sakura Usagi and Shizuka are walking to Ino's house where she lived with her parents.

As they got to the house they knocked on the door and heard

''Shika, can you get the door please?''

''Shika?''

''SHIKAMARU GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND GET THE DOOR!''

''what do you want Ino?''

''I SAID GET THE DOOR!''

''why?''

''BECAUSE SOMEONE IS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR.''

''No theirs not.''

''YES THEIR IS''

''No I'm down here and I didn't hear anyone.''

''BECAUSE YOUR LAZY ASS WAS PROBABLY SLEEPING AND STOP SMOKING POT IN MY HOUSE BEFORE MY PARENTS FIND OUT AND KICK YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE.''

''Whatever so troublesome.'' ''I'm not smoking.'' ''I was sleeping and why would I smoke in your house any ways?''

''BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS SMOKE IN MY HOUSE.''

''Since when?''

''JUST GET THE DAMN DOOR!''

''whatever you say so troublesome.'' He said as he got up from the couch and walked to the front door and opened it.

When he opened the door it was Sakura Usagi and Shizuka.

''Oh it's you three.'' He said

''it's nice to see you to Shikamaru.'' Sakura said as the girls walked in the house.

''are You making Ino mad again, Shikamaru?'' Usagi asked him.

''She's always like that so, troublesome.''

''I wounder why.'' Usagi said as she laughed.

''So troublesome.''

''Hey I'm not troublesome.''

''No but you can be annoying sometimes.'' He said under his breath.

''What was that?'' Usagi asked with a smile.

''Nothing.''

''That's what I thought.'' She said

''You look nice by the way'' ''I never seen you wear a dress before.''

''Well thank you Shikamaru.''

''I'm not really a dress person'' ''that's why you don't see me wearing them that much.''

''Well you should you look cute.''

''Aw well thank you Ha Ha.''

''SHIKAMARU WHO WAS AT THE DOOR!''

''come down and see you don't have to yell'' ''so troublesome.'' He said going back to sit on the couch

''STOP CALLING ME TROUBLESOME.'' She said walking down the stairs.

As she walked down the stairs she saw Sakura Usagi and Shizuka sitting in the living.

''Hey girls'' Ino said walking into the living room.

''Its about time you got down the stairs.'' Shikamaru said to her.

''Really, Shikamaru are you really gonna act like that?''

''Act like what?''

''Being a jerk.''

''How am I being a jerk?''

''What you just said to me.''

''What did I just say?''

''You said, it's about time you came down the stairs.''

''Yeah so?''

''What do you mean yeah so?''

''I mean, yeah so you have friends here waiting down here for you.''

''I can see that Shikamaru.''

''But you don't have to talk to me like that.''

''Don't you dare call me troublesome ether.''

''I'm not all I was gonna say is that I'm going home.''

''Oh well ok ill call you when I get home.''

''Alright'' he said as he kissed Ino and left to go home.

''That man'' ''I don't know what I'm gonna do with him.'' Ino said to herself.

''Sorry about that.'' She said to her friends.

''It's alright Ino.'' Sakura said to her best friend.

''Hey Usagi don't you look nice today.''

''Ha ha Thank you Ino.''

''I have, really never seen you wear a dress before except for when you were younger.''

''Yeah their really not my thing Ha ha.''

''Well you should wear them more often and you look cute in them.''

''I'm, sure Naruto liked it when you wore the dress today.''

''Yeah, I'm sure he did''. Usagi replied.

''Hey Shizuka when did you get back?''

''I got back late last night.''

''Oh ok how did the mission go?''

''It went ok, long and very tiring.''

''Well that good to hear that it went good.''

''You guys ready to go?''

''Yeah.'' Sakura replied lets go.


	15. Chapter 15

Previous-with the story.

(Sakura Usagi and Shizuka went to meet up with Ino at Ino's they got there they heard Ino yelling in the house which was probably yelling at Shikamaru because he was to lazy to do anything she told him to do. When some one finally opened the door It was Shikamaru who opened the door. Then when they walked in they were talking for a few minutes until Ino came down the stairs asking who was at the door. Then Ino and Shikamaru got into a little fight because Shikamru said to Ino its about time you came down. Which got Ino mad because she did not like that he said that to her. Then after the minor fight he left and went home. Which after The girls left Ino's to go shopping.)

(Now the story starts to where Naruto is walking to go ask lady Tsunade about giving him a mission)

Naruto is walking down a busy road which was the village market of people shopping and window shopping with their kids.

''Man I hope Me and Usagi will have kids one day.'' ''Well she did talk about having kids someday'' ''so when the time is right we will have some I guess.''

While he was walking he spotted something that caught his eye. It was in the window of a jewelry store. It was a heart gold neck less that looked like that it could open up.

''Wow she would like that.'' Naruto said to himself as he walked inside the store. It was a pretty nice store that looked pretty expensive.

''Hello may I help sir?'' The store owner asked him

''Ah yeah the heart neck less that was in the window.''

''Ah yes the heart neck less'' ''that is a new item in my shop.''

''Would you like to see it?''

''Yeah that would be nice.''

''I mean'' ''if I can?''

''Of course you may see it.''

As the owner of the shop went to go get the heart neck less.

''Here you go.'' The owner of the store handed the neck less to Naruto.

''Thanks.'' Naruto replied.

As he took the neck less from the owner.

''Are you looking to buy it?''

''Yeah I'm thinking of it'' ''my girl friends birthday is coming up in a few days'' ''I wanted to get her something really nice.''

''Well that, would be a really nice present.''

''Its a really nice piece.''

''Yeah it is.''

''You can even open it up and put a picture, in it to see.'' The owner took the piece from Naruto and showed him.

''Yeah'' ''I think she would really like it.'' Naruto replied.

''I think she would to.''

''How much, are you asking for it?''

''Its, 70,000 yen''

''Wow'' ''that's a lot but it is worth it.''

''Its for the girl'' ''I love so no price is really to much I guess.''

''That is very true.''

''Do you, guys have layaway or anything?'' Naruto asked him.

''Yes we do we can hold on for you for 60 days.''

''Is that, ok for you to pick up?''

''Yes that is plenty.'' Naruto replied.

''Ok well that's good.''

''We can also write a message on it to if you like would you like me to do that for you?''

''Yeah that, would be great.''

''If you can do that?''

''Yes of course I can do that.''

''What would you like it to say?''

''Um, let's see.''

''How about to the girl I love on her special day'' ''I hope you get everything you want from happiness and to your dreams coming true'' ''I love you with all my heart and always will. ''To all ways to be there for you from your good days and bad days, and to spend many more happy memories with you.''

''Something like, that could you do?''

''Yes of course'' ''I could that sounded very nice,''

''she sounds like a very special lady.''

''Yeah she is,''

''she is more then I could ever ask for.''

''That's good to hear'' I will get down to writing that on the neck less for you.''

''Alright thanks.'' Naruto replied.

''Ill be back for it.''

''Alright'' ''I will be waiting.'' He told Naruto.

''Thanks.'' Naruto replied.

''Your welcome.'' He told Naruto as he left the store.

As Naruto left the store he heard.

''What, were you doing in there?''

As Naruto turned around to see who it was.

It was Shikamaru.

''Oh hey shikamaru.'' Naruto replied.

''Just window shopping.'' Naruto replied.

''Yeah I'm sure you were.''

''I was and I was looking for, Usagi's birthday present.''

''If you would like to know.''

''I just saw Usagi.''

''You did when?''

''At Ino''s house.''

''What was she doing there?''

''I guess, she's going shopping with Ino and Sakura.''

''Why you, didn't know that?''

''Of course, I knew that she's my girl friend.''

''Then why, did you just ask?''

''I was just saying.''

''Saying what that your an idiot?''

''What?!'' ''I'm not an idiot!''

''You so sure about that?''

''Shut up'' ''at least I'm not lazy and sleep all day, like you!''

''I may be lazy, but I'm smarter then you.''

''How?'' ''You smoke pot all day.''

''Your point, is?''

''That your stoned most of the day.''

''I may be stoned, but that's when I think best.''

''Whatever.'' Naruto replied.

''How was Usagi doing?''

''She was doing ok'' ''She looked like her happy self like always.''

''Why, did something happen?''

''No nothing, happened and it none of your business'' ''if anything did happen.''

''That means, something did happen.''

''What happened?''

''Nothing.''

''Naruto, come on.''

''No.''

''Naruto.''

''Nothing, happened.''

''I can help, you if you tell me.''

''I don't, need your help.''

''Yes, you do.''

''Do, not.'

''Do so.''

''Don't.''

''Do.''

''what do you know anyways?''

''How to make whatever, you did better.''

''So just tell me what happened?''

''Fine...''

''so?''

''she thought, I was spying on her while she was taking a shower.''

''That's, it?''

''Yes.''

''Were, you spying on her?''

''What?!''

''Were you, spying on..''

''of course not!''

''Why the hell'' ''would, I spy on my own girl friend?!''

''I don't know, you tell me?''

''I was not spying on her!''

''Then what, happened?''

''Shizuka, told me to go take a shower with her.''

''Did, you?''

''No, because I knew that she would get mad.''

''You don't shower with your, girl friend?''

''We haven't yet.''

''Why do you and Ino shower, together?''

''Yeah we do pretty much most of the, time.''

''Why haven't you and Usagi yet?''

''I don't know?''

''We just never got to it yet.''

''I see why she's mad.''

''Hey?!''

''What does that mean?''

''It's what it says.''

''That would be?''

''That you, don't do enough for her.''

''What would you know about doing enough?''

''Do, you two have sex?''

''What that's none of your business'' ''if we do or not!''

''So, I take that as I no.''

''Yeah so what'' ''we are waiting for the right time to do it.''

''Were not rushing to do it.''

''Whatever, I'm just saying that it could make her happy.''

''It, does with Ino.''

''It won't with Usagi and shes not ready and I'm not ready ether.''

''Whatever.'' Shikamaru replied.

''Well see you later.'' He said leaving.

With Naruto left to go pay a visit to lady Tsunade.

As he got to the building that Lady Tsunade works and lives at he walked up the stairs of the building to go to her office.

As he go to her office door he knocked on it.

Then he heard ''come in.''

then as he walked in he saw her sitting at her desk.

''Naruto, what can I do for you?''

''Can, you give me a mission?''

''Why, do you want a mission?''

''By the way isn't Usagis birthday, coming up?''

''Yeah it is.''

''You want me to give you a mission?''

''Yes.''

''Why aren't you gonna miss out on her birthday?''

''What why would I do that?''

''I would never do that to her in her life.''

''I need the money to buy her the gift, I want to buy for her.''

''Oh ok I see.''

''Yeah if you could give me a mission, that is about 2 to 3 days that would be good.''

''I could do that.''

''What are you looking for, team or solo mission?''

''Solo mission, would do great.''

''Alright well I have one mission.''

'What would that, be?''

''You would be going to the land of waves to deliver a package.''

''Is that ok with you?''

''Yeah that's fine with me.''

''When do you want me to leave?''

''Today would be best.''

''Alright I'm on it just let me go home and get my stuff.''

''Ok'' ''when you get your stuff come back here and I will give you the package.''

''OK.''


	16. Chapter 16

Previous-with the story

Naruto is walking in the market to go see lady Tsunde when he spots a jewelry store that had something in the window that caught his eye. It was a gold heart neck less that he thought Usagi would like. Then he walked in the store to go check it out and see how much it would be to buy. As he found out the price he had the owner of the store hold on to it for him until he get the money for it. Then as he left the store he ran into Shikamaru who saw him in the store so he was waiting outside for him to ask what he was doing in there? Naruto told him that he was window shopping and looking for Usagi's birthday present. Then Shikmaru told Naruto that he saw Usagi early at Ino's house. Naruto asked him if she was ok and he said yes. The asked if everything was ok. Naruto said yes. But Shikamaru did not believe him. Telling him that he could not help him if does not tell him what happened. Naruto told him that what would he know because all he does is smoke pot all day. That he knew more then Naruto did.

Then Naruto told him the problem. Shikamaru what he should do to help the situation and that it made Ino feel better when she was mad, Naruto told him that it would not make her feel better because she was not ready for that next step in there relationship. Then Shikamaru told him good luck then he left to go home. With that Naruto left to go see lady Tsaunde about giving him a mission. She gave him a mission telling him that he would have to deliver a package to the water village and that I would take 2 the 3 days mission and that he would be back right before Usagis birthday.

Now the story starts to where Naruto is leaving Lady Tsunde's building to go home and get ready to leave for his mission.

As he was heading home he ran into Iruka Sensei who was sitting at a bench.

''Hey Iruka Sensei.'' Naruto said to him as he walked up to him.

''Oh hey Naruto.'' ''How are you doing today?''

''I'm doing alright Sensei.''

''How are you doing?''

''I'm doing pretty good Naruto.''

''What are you up to today?''

''Where's, Usagi by the way?''

''I'm, about to go on a mission and Usagi is out shopping with Sakura and Ino.''

''Oh I see whats the mission?''

''I have to deliver, a package to the land of waves.''

''That far to deliver a package?''

''Is it that far Sensei?''

''It's not really that far but it would take, you about a day and a half to get there.''

''Oh really, that should not be that bad.'' ''I need the money so it should be good.''

''What do you need the money so badly, for?''

''I need the money to pickup Usagis birthday present that I put on layaway for her.''

''Oh yeah'' ''That's right her birthday is coming up pretty soon.''

''What did you get her?''

''Its a heart gold neckless'' ''That you can open up and put a picture in.''

''well that's nice Naruto'' ''I'm sure she will love it.''

''I hope so, Sensei.''

''Well I have to get going Sensei.''

''I have to get ready for my, mission.''

''Ok well be careful and take care Naruto'' ''ill see you when you get back from your mission.''

''Alright Sensei see yeah.''

As that Naruto left to go home to get ready for his mission.

Then as he got home he saw that kakashi was still there at his house.

''What the hell is he still doing here?'' Naruto asked himself

''who was sleeping on the couch.''

''Lazy old man'' Naruto said as he went to go get a piece of paper to write on to tell Usagi that he was going on a mission and that he would be back in a few days.

Then he placed it on the kitchen table.

After that he went to his bed room to get a back pack of stuff that he needed for his mission then left the house for his mission.

Now on to Sakura Usagi Ino and Shizuka who were shopping at the village mall.

The girls were currently shopping at a clothing store for girls.

Usagi was just looking at clothes by herself when Ino came up to with a dress.

''Hey Usagi what do you think of this isn't it. cute?

''Yeah it is.'' Usagi said as she nodded her head.

''Go try it on.''

''I don't know.'' ''its not really my style.'' Usagi replied.

''Oh come on I'm sure Naruto, would love seeing you in it.''

''He probably would.'' She replied.

''Alright ill try it on'' she said as she took the yellow sun dress that had flower patterns on it.

Few minutes later Usagi came out of the dressing room wearing the dress.

''Wow'' ''you look really pretty in that you should buy it.'' Ino said happily.

''Thanks Ha Ha do you think'' ''I should really buy it?''

''Yes, it suits you.''

''Well alright if you say so Ha Ha'' as Usagi went back inside the dressing room to get changed into the clothes that she came in with.

As she came back out of the dressing room she spotted Sakura who was looking at clothes near the corner of the store,

''Hey sakura.'' Usagi said to her.

''Oh hey Usagi, what's up?''

''Did you find anything in this store that you wanted?''

''Yeah a few.''

''That's a cute dress.'' Sakura told Usagi.

''Ha Ha thanks'' ''Ino told me I should buy it because she thought that maybe, Naruto would love seeing me wear it.''

''Well she's right.'' ''He would love seeing you wear it.''

''Ha Ha, I hope.''

''How is Naruto, doing?''

''He's doing ok.'' Usagi sighed.

''Is everything ok?''

''Yeah just a little incident, happened this morning that's all.''

Oh is it a bad incident?

Yes and no I don't know...

''Oh.''

''Yeah'' ''I thought Naruto was spying on me'' ''while I was taking a shower and told me that he was not because he knows better'' ''that I would get mad.'' ''He asked me if he could take a shower with me'' ''but I told him no and called him a pervert.'' ''But the truth was that he told me that Shizuka pushed him into the bathroom'' ''so he could shower with me.'' ''I flipped out on both of them because I was really mad.'' ''I feel so bad for doing that to him Sakura and my sister.''

''Its not your fault Usagi'' ''you were mad and embarrassed anyone would of acted that way.'' ''I remember when Naruto did that to me'' ''when we were younger and before Sasuke left the team.''

''Really?'' ''he did that to you Ha Ha?''

''Yes and I was so mad'' ''I didn't talk to him for a week.''

''Ha ha that's to funny.''

''But I need to make up to him for acting like that to him and Shizuka.''

''Just make him think that your still mad at him.'' Ino told Usagi.

''I don't know'' ''if I should do that to him.''

''Well you should do what you think is right, Usagi.'' Sakura told her

''I guess that's ok to be mad at him for a few more days to let him know that he is still in trouble.''

''That's right you tell him'' ''who the boss is.'' Ino told Usagi.

''Ha Ha'' ''I don't know about being the, boss or anything.''

''You are the boss Usagi.'' ''The woman is always the boss in the relationship.'' Ino told her.

''Ha Ha'' ''if you say so'' ''but I'm not like that to Naruto'' ''I could never be.''

''Yeah because you to nice.'' Shizuka replied going up to the cash register to pay for the clothes that she had bought for herself.

''I know I'm to nice'' ''but I can't help it'' ''I can't be mean Ha ha.''

''Yeah you can'' ''you showed it this morning.'' Shizuka replied.

''I'm really sorry about the way I acted this morning'' ''it was wrong for me to lash out like that on you.'' She said as she sighed and looked away.

''It's fine Usagi'' ''I understand that you were mad about what happened.''

''But its nothing'' ''that you should break up with Naruto over.''

''What?!'' ''what are you talking about'' ''I'm not breaking up with Naruto.'' ''Why would I do that?!'' ''No matter how mad he makes me or would make me.'' ''Why would you think something like that?!''

''Well you sounded so mad this morning'' ''you said that you needed to think?''

''Yeah I was mad and at what he did.''

''But the only reason'' ''I said that I needed to think was to think of what'' ''I should do to punish him.''

''Not think about breaking up with him.''

''I could never do that to him'' ''in my life'' ''I love him to much.''

''We've been friends'' ''since we were little kids''.

''I know'' ''you two have been friends since you were little kids.'''

''You two always hung out together'' ''when you were not with Sasuke.''

''I know that'' ''it was good times.'' Usagi replied.

As she walked up to the cash register to pay for the clothes that she wanted to buy from the store.

''What now?'' Sakura asked the group

''I should go home to go check on Naruto.'' Usagi replied.

''No don't'' ''do that Usagi.'' Ino told her

''I thought'' ''you wanted to teach him a lesson.''

''That's what'' ''I do when I'm mad, at Shikamaru.''

''I know'' ''but I can't do that to him I feel so bad.''

''Don't feel bad'' ''he knows what he did was wrong.''

''But he did nothing wrong.'' ''My sister pushed him in the bathroom and told him to take a shower with me.''

''But he did not want to'''' because he knew that I would not want to do that.'' ''That I would get upset'' ''if he were to ask me that.''

''Well yeah'' ''it is getting kind of late.'' ''we should just Head home.'' Sakura. Said

''Ah'' ''I guess that's true.'' Ino replied

''Yeah well'' ''I ill see you girls later.'' Shizuka said as she left the village mall with her sister.

As they were walking through the village market they heard someone call out to Usagi.

''Hey Usagi.''

As they turned around to see who it was.

It was rock lee.

''Oh hey, lee whats up?''

''How are you, Ms. Uchiha''

''Ha Ha, I'm ok.''

''that is good to hear.''

''Yeah'' ''I guess that's good Ha Ha.''

''So what are you up to''? Lee asked her

''Not much just went shopping.''

''Now I'm just going home.''

''Oh I see.''

''Why'' ''what are you doing?'' Usagi asked lee

''I'm on patrol of looking out for the village.''

''Oh really is that a job'' ''Lady Tsunde gave you or gave yourself?''

''I gave myself the job'' ''only the strong'' ''can protect the village and the pretty girls.''

''Pretty girls like you Usagi.''

''Ha Ha'' ''thank you that's very nice of you to say.''

''Would you want to get lunch sometime?'' Lee asked Usagi

''I'm sorry, but I would have to pass.''

''I'm dating Naruto.''

''I mean as friends.''

''I guess as friends, could not hurt.'' ''I don't see why not.''

''But'' I will have to see with Naruto.''

''Oh ok'' ''you ask him and I will be waiting for your answer.''

''Well ok'' ''I have to get going home'' ''it's getting kind of late.''

''See you later Usagi.'' Lee said as he handed her a rose.

''Aw well thanks for the flower.'' She replied as she left with her sister.

''What was that about Usagi?'' Shizuka asked her.

''Nothing I'm just being nice.'' ''I can't say no to him.'' That would just be mean.

''That's what'' ''I'm talking about Usagi.''

''Talking about what?''

''You don't know'' ''how to say no.''

''yes, I do.''

''No, you don't.''

''Do. to.''

''Do, not.''

''Do''

''not.''

''I say no'' ''to Naruto when he asks stupid stuff,''

''name a time you said no.''

''this morning'' ''when he asked to take a shower with me.'' She said as they got home and then walked up the stairs to the apartment.

As they got to their apartment they saw that Kakashi was sleeping on the couch and Naruto was probably laying down in the bed room watching TV.

''I'm gonna go put my clothes away'' ''I just bought.'' Usagi told Shizuka as she took of her sandels then went to the bedroom.

''What's this?'' Shizuka said as she looked at the note on the kitchen table.

''Hey Shizuka'' ''where's Naruto.''

''I don't know maybe this not says something.''

The note said

''Usagi I had to go to the land of waves for a mission'' ''I should be back in a few days'' ''I promise.'' ''Sorry I didn't come look for you and tell you.'' ''But you were to mad.'' ''I didn't want to tell you.'' ''I'm sorry I made you mad this morning.'' ''I love you very much.''

''Love, Naruto''

''He went on a, mission?''


	17. Chapter 17

Previous-with the story

Sakura Ino Usagi and Shizuka all went shopping at the village mall. Which Usagi told Sakura what happened with her and Naruto that morning. She didn't mean to act the way to her sister or no. she was just mad about what happened. That she needed to make up to him about the way she acted towards him. But Ino told her that she did not have to because he knew what he did was wrong. But Usagi said that it was not his fault that Shizuka was the one that pushed him into the bathroom. That he did not want to because he knew how she would react to asking her if he can take a shower with her. After the mall the girls all decided to go home because it was getting late. When Usagi and shizuka were walking home they ran into Rock Lee. Who wanted to talk to Usagi because he liked her even the she was dating Naruto. He told her that he was patrol watching out for the village. Then he asked her out to lunch and she no because she was dating Naruto, but then he asked her as just friends. She said sure why not just as friends that could not hurt but she had to ask Naruto first if it was ok.

Then they left to go home to find Kakashi sleeping on the couch and a note on the kitchen table saying the Naruto had to go on a mission that he would be back in a few days.

Now the story starts to where Usagi and Shizuka are in the living room looking at the note.

''Well it looks like we know where Naruto is.'' Shizuka said putting the note on the end table right next to the couch.

''Are you ok Usagi?'' She asked her.

''This is all my, fault.'' She said looking out into space and sighing.

''What?'' ''How is it your fault?''

''I know he really'' ''didn't want to, go on a mission.''

''what are you talking, about?''

''why wouldn't he want to go on a, mission?''

''Because I told him we would spend the day tomorrow together.''

''But the way'' ''I acted this morning about what happened.''

''He probably thought'' ''that I didn't want to.''

''I feel like'' ''I'm a bad person for what I did.'' Usagi said as she let tears come out of her eyes.

''Usagi don't, cry and don't think like that.''

''Your not a bad person.''

''Not at all.''

''Naruto loves you with all his, heart.''

''He thought maybe that you needed some space'' ''about what happened.''

''So that you could cool down.''

''That you would not ended up killing him''' ''he will be back.''

''You know that.''

''W, what happens if.''

''He does not come back.''

''Like, Sasuke.''

''I wouldn't be able to take something like that.''

''Not, again.''

''Usagi don't think like that'' ''Naruto will come back.''

''He's, not like that.''

''You know, that.''

''The two of you grew up, together.''

''I know that...''

''but what happens'' ''if he finds someone better then me or even worse, get killed or hurt...''

''don't think like that Usagi'' ''you will only make yourself sick by thinking like that.''

''By the way Naruto''' ''told me that their was no other girl out there that he would rather be with then, you.''

''H, he really said that, when?''

''This morning'' ''when we talking when you got mad at him.''

''So see nothing will happen to him'' ''because he has something to come home to. ''

''Yeah, I guess your right.''

''I know I'm right Usagi.'' Shizuka told her.

''Well I'm gonna go take a shower and then get some sleep.'' Shizuka told Usagi as she kissed her on the cheek.

''Alright good night, Shizuka.''

''Good, night.''

Then Usagi turned on the TV till Shizuka was out of the shower so she could take one.

As she found something that she liked it was spongebob. It was one of her favorite shows because Patrick Star reminded her of Naruto sometimes by the he acts like a kid and a idiot.

''You still watch this, show? ''she heard some one say

''Yes old man'' ''I still watch this show.''

''I'm not old for the last time.'' ''That means your sister is old to.''

It was Kakashi who woke up.

''My sister is not old'' ''she Is only 23.''

''that's my point.''

''I'm only 24.''

''we are a year apart.''

''I know Kakashi relax.''

''I'm just messing around with, you.''

''I know that you are not old.''

''I just like calling you old man.''

''But you can be a pervert sometimes.''

''Like reading that perverted, book.''

''What the book'' ''I read?''

''Yes.''

''That book is not perverted.''

''Really.''

''Are you really gonna say'' ''that it is not perverted.''

''Well its not.''

''How is it not its a book on sex.''

''yes Its a book on sex.''

''But sex can be healthy and non healthy.''

''Just ask your, sister.''

''I don't want to here'' ''about yours and my sisters nasty sex life or picture it.''

''Well I'm just saying.''

''Just saying what?'' Shizuka said walking out in to living room in her pajamas. It was a pair of pajamas pants and a tank top.

As she walked over and sat on Kakashi's lap and he kissed her on the cheek.

''Oh nothing'' ''telling her that sex was healty and about our sex life.''

''Oh that?'' Shizuka said blushing.

''Eh'' ''I don't want to hear that.'' Usagi replied closing her ears.

''Oh relax Usagi.'' Shizuka said laughing

''he was only, joking.''

''No he wasn't.'' Usagi replied

''I know that old man to much.''

''He's not, old.''

Thank you Shizuka. Kakashi replied.

''You are very welcome, old man Ha Ha.'' Shizuka replied.

''Not you to.'' He said.

''Oh come on'' ''I was just joking with you.''

''You two have some bad humor.''

''Don't be like that Kakashi.'' Shizuka told him.

''Well good night you, two'' Usagi told them.

''Good night, Usagi.'' Shizuka told her little sister.

''Don't be having sex, in that guest room.''

''Because'' ''I sleep right next to that room and I would be able to hear it.''

''The walls are not sound proof.''

''We will not be having any sex.'' Shizuka replied.

''Good if you want to do that go home and do that.''

''Don't worry we, will.''

''Good.'' Usagi replied as she went to go take a shower.

As a 20 minutes passed Usagi was done taking a shower and in her room now just watching TV till she fell asleep.

''I hope you are ok out there Naruto'' ''please come home safe.'' She said as she turned off the TV and went to sleep.

Now on to Naruto who was walking to get to the water village. But where he is now. He is in the woods thinking of setting up camp for the night. Because he would not be able to make it all the way there over night.

''This looks like a good spot to set up camp for the night.'' He told him self.

As he finally set up camp. He found some stick to make a fire for light so he could see.

After the fire was made a laid on the ground to get some sleep so that he could get up early in the morning to get to the water village.

''Good night Usagi ill be home in a few days'' ''I promise.'' He told him self as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

the next morning

Naruto was sleeping on the ground. when he was woken up by a person that seemed to have raven black hair

''Hey Dobe, wake up.'' The person said to him.

''Just give me five more minutes Usagi.'' Naruto said mumbling in his sleep.

''Usagi?'' ''What the hell are you talking about?''

''I'm not Usagi.''

''Wake up you idiot.''

As the person kicked Naruto.

''Hey what the hell.'' Naruto said sitting up

As Naruto opened his eye's as he sat up he was very surprised to see who it was.

''Sasuke, what the hell?!''


	18. Chapter 18

sorry I didn't update till today I was busy all week with helping my sister and brother in move but I will return to updating chapters don't forget to review and let me know what you think of my made up characters


	19. Chapter 19

Previous-with the story

Usagi and Shizuka found the note on the table that Naruto left for them. Telling them that he had to go on a mission. Usagi said she knew that he really didn't want to go on a mission. The reason why he went on the mission because the way she acted that morning. She though probably that she didn't want to spend the day together anymore. Shizuka told her that was not the problem and that he just wanted to give her some space to cool down.

With Naruto he had to set up camp so that he could get some rest so he could get up early and continue his mission.

Previous-with the story naruto is woken up in the woods where he camped for the night which he thought that the person was Usagi put it was someone else.

Now the story starts to Sasuke's POV

Sasuke was walking in the woods to go back home. when he spotted someone sleeping on the gound. As he looked to see who it was.

It Was Naruto.

''What the hell'' ''Is he doing out here sleeping on the, ground?''

As he walked over to Naruto he said to him ''wake up Dobe.''

''Hmm, just give me five more minutes please, Usagi.''

''Usagi?'' ''What is that all about?'' ''Why would he call me my sister?''

''Hey wake up!'' As he kicked Naruto to wake him up.

''Alright fine, Usagi.'' ''I'm up but I don't want to go shopping, with you.''

As Naruto finally woke up to see who he was talking to he found someone he did not except to see.

''Sasuke what the, hell?!''

''What dobe?''

''What are you doing out, here?'' Naruto asked him.

''I was just passing though, dobe...''

''what are you doing out her by the way?''

''and by the way why did you call me my sister, and what do you mean going shopping with her?''

''Eh ha ha about, that?'' Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

''Yeah about that?'' Sasuke replied.

''I'm on a, mission''

''I'm dating your, sister.''

''Your what my, sister?!''

''I'm date.''

''I heard you the first time, Dobe.''

''Then why did you ask a 2nd time, then?''

''Shutup Dobe'' ''I was just shocked to hear that you are dating my, sister.''

''Why would you be, shocked?'' ''To hear that I'm dating your, sister?''

''Because your not her, type.''

''Hey what does that suppose to, mean?!''

''Like I said your not her, type.''

''I didn't think she liked dating younger, people.''

''What are you talking about younger, people?''

''Your dating Shizuka, aren't you?''

''No.''

''No?''

''I'm dating, Usagi.''

''Your what, Usagi?!''

''I'm dating, Usagi.''

''I heard you idiot.''

''We've been dating for about over a, year.'' Naruto said happily.

''If you hurt her, I will kill you...''

''I would never lay a finger on, her.'' ''You know that.''

''You better, not.''

''But why would you care you hurt, her more then anyone else did.''

''But not as bad as the person'' ''she dated before me.''

''I know I hurt her after I left...'' ''but I had my reasons.''

''What were those, reason?'' Naruto asked him

''Don't worry about it.'' ''By the way what do you mean someone'' ''who dated Usagi before you hurt her?''

''Like I said'' ''the person who dated her'' ''hurt her really bad.''

''How?!''

…

''Dobe tell, me!''

''I can't...''

''what the hell do you mean you, can't?!''

''No...''

''NARUTO TELL ME, NOW!''

''Sasuke I can't.''

''WHY CAN'T, YOU?!''

''because I promised her'' ''that I would never tell anyone.''

''I DONT CARE WHAT YOU PROMISED HER!''

''IF YOU DON'T TELL ME'' ''I WILL KILL YOU!''

''It hurts her to much Sasuke'' ''to bring it up...''

''Dobe...'' ''please tell me'' ''I'm begging you...''

…..

''alright fine...''

….

''just don't tell her I told, you''... as Naruto sighed

''He abused, her.'' Naruto sighed.

''HE WHAT, HER!''

''abused her, Sasuke...''

''WHO IS HE!''

''I don't know the guys, name.'' ''She wouldn't tell me.''

''ILL FIND OUT WHO HE IS AND I WILL, KILL HIM!''

''don't sasuke he's not, worth it.''

''SHES MY TWIN SISTER'' ''DON'T TELL ME NOT TO WORRY, ABOUT IT!''

''she told me not to worry, about it.''

''It's done and over with, sasuke.''

''What were you doing out here anyways, Dobe?''

''If you would like to know.'' ''I have a mission.''

''Hn'' ''a mission all by, yourself?''

''Well if you would like to know'' ''I'm a lot stronger then'' ''I use to be.''

''I also need the, money.'' Naruto said

''Yeah for what more ,ramen?''

''No!''

''then what?''

''if you would like to know its for, Usagis birthday.''

''oh Yeah'' ''I forgot that are birthdays are coming up.''

''what I got her for her birthday is a Heart neckless'' ''that you can put a picture inside of it.''

''Hn''. Sasuke said.

''how can you forget your own, birthday?'' Naruto asked him.

...

?

''I really don't care for birthdays it's just another day, pointless.''

...

as sasuke was walking a way Naruto spoke out to him

''is it, because...''

''Because what?'' Sasuke asked

''Because you don't have your family to celebrate it, with?''


	20. Chapter 20

Previous-with the story

Sasuke runs into to Naruto who was sleeping on the ground in the woods. Sasuke woke Naruto up by kicking him and asked him about why he called him his sister. Naruto told him that he was dating Usagi which Sauke thought that he was Dating Shizuka his older Sister. He asked Naruto what he was doing sleeping out there. He told him that he was sleepingan he had a mission. Naruto told him that Usagi was hurt in her previous relationship and that their birthdays are coming up.

The story starts to where Naruto asked Sasuke a question about his birthday.

''Is that why Sasuke?''

…

Sasuke's flashback to when he was five years old having his and Usagis birthday with there parents Itachi and Shizuka in there house with some of the local kids that there mother sasuke was sitting on a bench in the backyard while the other kids and his sister were playing birthday games. Then a little girl with pink hair walked up to Sasuke.

Hi Sasuke'' the girl said shyly.

Hi Sakura Sasuke replied.

''Thank you for inviting me to your birthday party.''

''Your welcome.'' ''Are you having fun?''

''Yes your party is very fun''

. ''Hey Sasuke.''

'A boy with blond hair came running over to Sasuke and Sakura.

''Hey Naruto.'' Sasuke replied.

''Usagi has a pretty great party''

''don't you think?''

''It's my party too.'' Sasuke replied.

''What how it's Usagi's birthday.''

''Were twins we share the same birthday.''

''Twins?''

''What are, twins.''

''When your born at the same time, Naruto.''

Oh.

'' Kids cake time.''

''Come on sasuke'' Usagi came running over to him.

''Ok Usagi''. Sasuke replied as he went running with his sister.

End of flashback

''Sasuke are you, ok?''

''Wait what?''

''You were kind of day, dreaming there.''

''Yeah I'm fine, sorry...''

''What were you thinking of?''

''Nothing Dobe.'' ''don't worry about, it.''

''Well alright if you say so.''

''Are you going to go see Usagi on her, birthday?''

''I don't, know...''

''WHAT!''

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T, KNOW?''

….

''SASUKE!''

….

''ANSWER ME!''

''what do you want me, to say?''

''That your coming back, home!''

….

''Sasuke?''

''I, can't...''

''You, can't?''

….

''what does that. mean?''

….

sasuke started walking away then said ''I don't belong there...''

''WHAT!''

''THAT'S YOUR HOME WERE TEAM SEVEN, REMEBER.''

''Usagi, Sakura, You. and me, and Kakashi Sensei.''

''Remember?''

….

''yeah I do...''

''but I got things'' ''I got to do first if I ever went to go, back.''

''Like what?''

…

''don't worry about, it.''

''Come on tell, me.''

''Shut up, Dobe..''

''Hey don't tell me to, shut up!''

''why'' ''what are you gonna do about, it?''

Sasuke said walking away.

''Yeah that's what I though walk away'' Sasuke.

As Sasuke was walking away he saw Naruto following him

''Is their a reason'' ''that your following me?''

''I'm not, following you.''

''This is the way'' ''I have to go.''

Whatever..

As a few hours passed.

''Your still following, me?''

''Like I said'' ''I have to go this way.''

''Where are you going, Sasuke?'' Naruto asked him

''I'm going to go see, someone.''

''See who?''

''Don't worry about, it.''

''Since we still have a few minutes to get where we need to would you like to know how everyone, is doing?''

''Sure'' ''Why not to pass the, time.''

'Alright well Ino and Shikamaru are dating'' ''They fell in love on a mission.'' ''Neji and Tenten are dating.'' ''Shizuka and Kakashi Sensei are getting, married.''

''Kakashi is marrying my, sister?''

'Yeah'' ''He is in a few month's'' ''Are you gonna go?''

…

''I don't know?''

''You don't, know?''

''It's your older sisters, wedding.''

''Like I said'' ''I don't know.''

''Anyways'' ''Just get back to what you were talking, about.''

''Oh, yeah that.''

''Well I'm dating, Usagi.''

''I know.'' ''You told me that, already.''

''Oh yeah.''

''Well what about, her?''

''Who?''

''Sakura.''

''Oh yeah, Sakura.'' ''She's doing, good.''

''Is she'' ''seeing anyone?''

''Yeah ,she is.'' ''His name is, Sai.''

''Oh my, replacement.''

''Don't say It, like that.''

''Is she, happy?''

''Yeah I think so'' ''I'm not really, sure.''

''Why do you like, her?''

…

''Sasuke?''

''Why does it, matter?''

''Do you like, her?''

'I don't, know...''

''Well if you like her'' ''Just tell her your feelings'' ''That you have towards her.''

….

''Why would it matter'' ''If I told her my, feeling?''

''She's already happy'' ''I don't want to mess that up.''

''Well it looks like we are here'' ''The land of waves.''

''Finally'' ''We made it''. Naruto replied.

''Now'' ''I just have to find were I have to take this, to.''

''Let me see it''. Sasuke replied.

As Sasuke took the package he looked at the address on it.

It said 75 it was going to a store that Sasuke knew.

''I know where this place ,is.'' Sasuke told

''follow me.''

As Naruto followed him they started walking though the village until they got to the place that Naruto needed to go to.

As they got there they were standing in front of a toy store.

''What are we doing, here?'' Naruto asked

''This is the place the box, said.'' Sasuke replied

as they walked in it was a big toy store full of toy everywhere.

''Is this were I really'' ''Were the package goes, Sasuke?''

''Yeah just hand it to the store, manager.'' Sasuke said as he went and looked around the store.

''Ah hi.'' Naruto said as he walked over to the manager.

''Hi'' ''What can I do for you?''

''I have a package for, you.''

''Oh your a ninja from the, leaf.''

''Yes I am.''

''Oh that's the package'' ''That I, needed.''

As Naruto Handed over the package to the store manager.

Then the store manager handed Naruto money.

Sasuke walked up to the cash register holding a stuff dog.

I'' didn't know you liked stuff animals, Sasuke Ha Ha''

''Shut up'' ''It's not for me.'' ''I promised someone that I would get them, this.''

''Who would, that be?''

''Don't worry about, it''

as Sasuke paid for the stuffed dog he walked out of the store with Sasuke.

''Where are we going, now?'' Naruto asked Sasuke

''We?''

''Yes we.''

''Whatever'' ''Fine you can come'' ''I don't care''

as they where walking through the village they came upon a house that looked familiar house that looked familiar to Naruto.

It was the bridge builder Tazuna's house.

As Sasuke walked up to the door and knocked. As he waited he heard little feet running up to the door to open It.

As the door open the person on the other side of the door was happy.

''Daddy your back!''


	21. Chapter 21

Previous-with the story Naruto was telling Sasuke how everyone back was doing and said that Sakura was seeing someone. Naruto told him that if he liked Sakura he should just tell her his feelings that he has for her. Sasuke said that it won't matter because she is already happy. As they got to the land Of

Waves Naruto had to find the place to drop the package off. Sasuke took it from him saying he knew the place that it needed to go. The place that they needed to drop the package off was a toy store. Naruto as surprised to see the place was a toy store because he never thought it would be a toy store. Then Sasuke walked up to the front to pay for a stuffed dog. Which Naruto thought was pretty funny because he didn't think that he was into stuffed animals. Sasuke said it's not for me. Then as they left they came upon a house that looked familiar to him like he has been here before. Then Sasuke walked up to the house and knocked on the door. They heard little footsteps running to the door to open the door. As the door opened the person was happy to see Sasuke.

Now the story starts to were Sasuke and Naruto are standing out side of the house with the door open.

The person that opened the door was no older then four years old she had long black hair like Sasuke's color hair. She looked a little like Sasuke but not much.

''Daddy your Back!'' The little girl said happy as she ran into Sasuke giving him A hug.

''Sasuke got on one knee'' ''So that she could, hug him.''

''Hi Mikoto.'' Sasuke said to the little girl.

''I got you something.''

''You did!''

''Yes'' ''Close your eyes.''

''Daddy!''

''Why'' ''Do I have to, close my eyes?!''

''Because it's a surprise.'' ''You don't want to ruin the, surprise do you?''

''No I like, daddy's surprises.'' Mikoto replied as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke got the stuffed dog from behind his back and said

''You can open, your eyes now.''

When she opened her eyes she was very shocked to see the most cutest stuffed dog in front of her.

''Daddy it's so, cute!'' ''Thank you!''

''Your welcome.'' He replied as he kissed her cheek.

''Who is that, Daddy?'' Mikoto asked pointing to Naruto.

''Oh him?'' ''He's no one.''

''Hey!'' Naruto replied.

''What?'' Sasuke asked him

Mikoto looked at them both confused.

''I'm just, joking Ha Ha.'' ''This is Daddy's friend Naruto, but you can call him Dobe if you like.''

''Hey'' ''Don't teach her that!''

''Dobe?'' ''That's a funny name.'' Mikoto said laughing.

''Yeah it is.'' Sasuke said smirking.

''Is that the Naruto that you were talking about'' ''When you told me stories about your, team Daddy?''

''Yes Mikoto''.

''I thought you said their was four, people in your team?'' She asked confused.

''There is four'' ''Naruto, Me, your Aunt Usagi and Sakura''

''Oh'' ''Daddy Sakura Is that girl you always talk about, in your stories!''

''Yeah she, is Mikoto.''

''You said'' ''She is very pretty and that you liked her.''

'Ha told you.'' ''That you liked her!'' Naruto replied

''Shut up Dobe!''

''Daddy'' ''Be nice to Naruto!''

''Don't say that word'' ''Its a bad word!''

''Sorry Mikoto.'' Sasuke replied as he ruffled her hair  
''There was also'' ''Kakashi Sensei who will sadly be your uncle and also Aunt shizuka.''

''Wow daddy'' ''It much be cool to be in a team!'' ''I want to be in a team.''

''Ha Ha yeah it is and don't worry you will be when you get older.''

''Really?!'' ''You promise?!''

''Yes I promise''.

''YaY!'' ''Your the best daddy in the world''

''Ha Ha'' ''I'm not the best Daddy in the world.''

''Yes you are Daddy!''

''Ha Ha'' ''If you say so.''

''Hey Sasuke!''

''What is it, Dobe?''

''I never seen you, smile or laugh before!''

''What's your point?''

''Nothing'' ''You just seem, different and happy now.''

''I am happy'' ''I got Mikoto.'' ''A kid changes your life.'' He replied looking at his daughter.

''Mikoto.''

''Yes Daddy?''

''Where is everyone?''

''Grandpa had to go some where with Inari'' ''But Aunt Tsunami is here'' ''She's in the kitchen.''

'''Oh ok thank you, Mikoto''.

''Your welcome, daddy.''

''I love you, Daddy!'' Mikoto said smiling.

''I love you to.''

As Sasuke walked into the kitchen with Naruto behind him he saw his Aunt cooking in the kitchen. Aunt Tsunami! Mikoto Yelled running in the kitchen.

''Daddy's back!''

''What?''

As Tsunami turned around she saw Sasuke standing behind her with Naruto.

''Hi Sasuke'' ''Its nice to have you back.''

''Yeah its good, to be back.''

''Remember Naruto?'' Sasuke asked her

''Yeah I do he help get rid of Gato and his gang, all those years ago.''

''Yeah that's, me!'' Naruto replied.

''Are you guys hungry?''

''I'm making lunch.''

''Yeah I'm, starving'' Naruto Replied.

''I guess so.'' Sasuke replied.

''Yay'' ''Daddy is gonna have lunch with us!'' Mikoto said happily.

''Ha Ha I am''. ''But Mikoto you don't have to yell.''

''Sorry Daddy.''

''It's ok just use indoor voice.''

''When your outside'' ''You can yell all you want.''

''Ok Daddy.''

''I missed you when you, were gone Daddy.'' Mikoto said to Sasuke.

''I know you, did.'' ''I missed you to.''

''I was scared'' ''I thought you, wouldn't come back.'' Mikoto replied.

''I will never leave, you Mikoto.'' ''I will always be there for you and always protect you'' ''It's my job.''

''I'm your Daddy.'' Sasuke Said with a smirk.

''The best Daddy in the world!'' Mikoto replied.

''Ha Ha if you say so.''

''But remember this'' ''I will always come back for you.''

''I know Daddy.''

''Aunt Tsunami'' ''look what daddy got me!'' Mikoto said happily as she was holding the dog in her arms.

''Oh wow what a cute dog you have.'' ''That's very nice of your Daddy.'' ''Did you tell him thank you.''

''Yes I did!''

''Oh Daddy!''

''Yes Mikoto, Ha Ha''

''Can we get, ice cream please?!'' she asked with puppy eyes

''Maybe after lunch we can.''

''Yay thank you Daddy.''

''Daddy.'' ''Can we Go to the park?''

''Mikoto'' ''let your father rest'' ''I'm sure he's, tired.''

''Aw.'' Mikoto replied disappointed.

''I'm goanna go lay down for a bit until lunch is ready'' ''Then we can go, to the park ok?''

''Ok Daddy.''

''That's my girl.'' Sasuke replied with a smile and ruffled her hair.

''Sasuke'' ''You can go lay down in the guest room if you like.''

''Ok thank you'' as he left to go lay down.

''That kid'' Tsunami said.

''How have you, been Naruto?'' She asked him.

''I've been great.''

''How have you, been?''

''I've been, good.''

''Your Sasuke's, Aunt?''

''Yes I am.''

''but'' ''I though everyone in, the Uchiha clan was killed?''

...

''They are'' ''The only ones still alive are Inari, me, My father, Sasuke, Itachi, Usagi, and Shizuka.

''Oh I'm sorry, to bring it up..''

''It's fine.''

''Your still teammates with, Usagi?''

''Yes I am.'' ''Were dating, now.''

''Oh really that's nice.'' ''She's a good girl.'' ''I hope you are treating her, right.''

''like a, princess.'' Naruto replied.

That's good that is what I wanted hear.

It's been so long since i have seen the girls. Tsunami replied.

The last time i seen them is when you guys took care of Gato.

Yeah that was a long time.

Now Shizuka is getting married.

Really she's engaged?

Yeah she's getting married in like four months.

Wow i didn't know that.

Are you gonna go to her wedding? Naruto asked her.

Of course I'm gonna go to her wedding!

I would not miss it for the world.

What's a wedding aunt Tsunami? Mikoto asked

Oh there you are Mikoto. Tsunami replied

A wedding is when you marry the person you really love and want to spend the rest of your life with them.

Wow really?! I want to marry Daddy!. Mikoto said happily.

Ha Ha. Tsunami and Naruto laughed.

You can't merry your daddy. Tsunami replied.

What? why not? Mikoto started to pout.

Mikoto don't cry you can't marry him because he's your daddy.

But i love my daddy.

I know you love your daddy.

Your daddy loves you very much.

But you have to marry someone you love when you get older.

Just like your daddy has to merry someone he loves.

So that I can have a mommy?! Mikoto asked happily

Yes so that you can have a mommy. Tsunami replied with a smile.

Aunt tsunami? Mikoto asked her.

Yes?

Is daddy gonna merry Sakura the girl in his team he told me about?

Oh i don't know Mikoto you have to ask your daddy that?

He told me he likes her.

He might. Naruto smiled.

Really?! Mikoto smiled

Yeah your daddy really likes her. he told her

I'm gonna go see daddy! Mikoto replied.

Don't wake your daddy up mikoto. Tsunami replied.

But i missed daddy. Mikoto replied.

I know you did.

Then Mikoto gave her aunt her puppies eyes.

All right you can go see your daddy. Tsunami replied as she sighed.

Yay!

As Mikoto ran up the stairs to go see Sasuke Tsunami said that Mikoto is a daddy's girl laughing to Naruto.

As Mikoto knocked on the bed room door that Sasuke was sleeping in she heard come in.

When she opened the door she saw Sasuke laying in bed looking out the window.

''Hi daddy!'' Mikoto said to him

''Hi Mikoto.'' ''what's wrong?'' He said still looking out the window

''Nothing's wrong Daddy'' ''I missed you''

''I know you missed me''

''Daddy?''

''Yes?''

''can i lay down with you?''

''I guess if you like''

''Yay thank you daddy''

''Your welcome Mikoto''

''Daddy?'

''Yes?''

''Aunt Tsunami was talking about a wedding''

''Oh yeah for who?''

''For Aunt Shizuka''

''Oh yeah''

''I want to go to the wedding''

''Oh yeah''

''Yes daddy''

''Can i go please?''

''Yes if you like.'' You can go with Aunt Tsunami''

''I want to Go with you Daddy''

''I'm not going''

''why not Daddy?''

...

''Daddy?''

''Your Daddy has things he has to do and I'm not welcome there.''

''Why not daddy?''

...

''Daddy?''

''They think I'm a bad person...''

''Daddy's not a bad person. He's a nice Daddy!''

''Ha Ha thank you sweet heart''

''I love you daddy''

''I love you to Mikoto''

''Oh yeah Daddy guess what!''

''What?''

''Guess!''

''I don't know what?''

''Come on daddy guess!''

''Your getting a puppy?'''

''What can i?!''

''No you can't have a puppy''

''Ahhh daddy''

''what did you want to tell me?''

''Oh yeah that!''

''Your getting married and I'm gonna have a mommy! Mikoto said happily''

''what?'' ''Who told you that?'' I'm not getting married?''

''what your not? Mikoto said getting upset and pouting

Sasuke looked over to her crying.

''Mikoto what's wrong?''

''I'm not gonna have a mommy now! she said crying

''You will someday i promise''

''B''

''?''

''but''

''But what?''

''but i want you to merry Sakura.''

''What?''


	22. Chapter 22

Pervious with the story Sasuke and Naruto goes to Sasuke Aunt Tsunami's house when Sasuke knocks on the door his Daughter Mikoto opens the door which see is named after his mother. He gives her the stuffed dog that he bought her and they walked inside and then he went and laid down after he was done talking with his aunt and daughter.

Then Mikoto went up stairs to go see and lay down with Sasuke and told him that he was getting married and that she was gonna have a mommy. Sasuke asked her what?

Then told her that he was not getting married and she got upset and started to cry. Sasuke told her that someday she will have a mommy. She told him that she wanted him to marry Sakura.

Now the story starts to were Sasuke and Mikoto are talking about getting married to Sakura.

''What?'' ''Mikoto?''

''I want you, to marry, Sakura Daddy''

'W.'' ''Why?''

''Because, Daddy likes her.''

''I do?''

''Yes, daddy you told me and so, did Naruto.''

''Did he now?''

''Yes he told me that'' ''Your gonna marry, her and she's gonna be my mommy.'' She said happily.

''Did he know?'' ''He's full of it.'' Sasuke told her

''What?'' ''You don't like her, anymore daddy?'' Mikoto started crying

''Mikoto please, don't cry''... Sasuke sighed

''Sakura''...

''Yeah?''...

….

''Daddy?''

''Sakura, does not like me anymore''...

''what?'' ''Why daddy?''

''I don't know, Mikoto.''

''But do you like her Daddy?''

''Yes Mikoto I do like her''... he sighed

''Then tell her daddy!''

…

''Daddy?''

''Ha Ha it's not that simple, Mikoto...''

''What do you mean Daddy?'' She asked confused

''She already found someone'' ''I lost my chance.''

''From now on Mikoto.''

''Yes Daddy?''

''Don't listen to anything Naruto, tells you.''

''Why not?''

''Because he's, an idiot.''

''Daddy that's not nice to say about, your friends!''

''Ha Ha'' ''Whatever you say Mikoto.''

Giggling ''I love you daddy!''

''I love you to Mikoto and i always will'' he said as he kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

Sasuke was walking home back to His Aunt Tsunami's house in the middle of the night and tired getting back from Orchimaru's hideout. He does not sleep there because he loves to spend time with his daughter whenever he can and he did not want him to find out about her because she would only get into danger.

''Man i hope'' ''Aunt Tsunami does not yell at me for coming home so late'' ''I really don't need to get yelled at''

As he made it to the house something looked fishy to him and not right. When he walked over to the door. He went over to grab the door handle but felt something wet on it. As he removed his hand. He noticed that it was all red. His eyes got large and said.

''Oh GOD PLEASE'' '' PLEASE DON'T LET THIS BE BLOOD PLEASE!''

l his hand he walked into the house. When he walked into the house the sight shocked him so much. The house inside was destroys furniture was tipped over and the table was destroyed everything was and blood and the floor and walls.

''OH GOD please no, not again please!''

''AUNT TSUNAMI!''' Sasuke said running around the house looking for His aunt grandfather his Daughter and cousin. When he walked into the kitchen Sasuke broke down in tears. It was his aunt Tsunami on the floor in a pool of her own blood.

''No please not again!'' ''Aunt Tsunami!'' ''Please wake up!'' ''Your like a mother to me please!'' Sasuke said crying

''I have to see if anyone else, is here.'' He said weakly.

As he went into the dinning room he saw to more bodies and a big pool of blood it was his grandfather Tazuna and his cousin Inari.

''Oh god why is this happening to me?!'' he said crying even harder and putting his hand through his hair and thinking

''OH GOD NO PLEASE! ''NOT MIKOTO, PLEASE NOT, MIKOTO!''

''MIKOTO''! he said as he left and ran up the stairs to Mikoto's room where she slept and he tried to run into her room. It was blocked by something maybe by a dresser so no when can get in.''

''MIKOTO!'' he cried trying to get in.

As he moved it a little he tried to look in but only saw a little blood on the floor not much.

''OH GOD NO PLEASE!''

As he finally got in with all his might.

The sight he saw he walked into just crushed his heart that he could not take or bare to see he just break down on the floor not believing what he saw. He said cried like he never cried before. It was Mikoto laying on the bed.

''Mikoto?!'' he said walking weakly and crying.

''Please please don't be gone!

''Please baby wake up''

As he checked her for a pulse.

''Please let their be a pulse please!''

Their was no pulse...

''Mikoto, please wake up please!'' ''Daddy is here please!'' Sasuke said crying

He then picked her up and help her in his arms on her little bed.

''Mikoto'' ''Please don't leave me! ''I need you in my life!''

''Please'' ''Please wake up!''' ''Don't play this game with daddy!'' ''I can't take it! It hurt's him, to much!'' he said sobbing.

''Mikoto please!''

''I won't be able, to go on!''

''I love you so much, Mikoto!'' ''Your the best thing in my life!''

''So please just wake, up please!''

Sasuke cried himself so much that he fell asleep on the bed with Mikoto still In his arms.

An hour later Sasuke woke up wondering were he was and looked in his arms to see that Mikoto was still in his arms with the word he couldn't say.

Then started crying again and said.

'I failed you Mikoto!''

''I failed you!''

''I promised, to protect you!''

''Daddy failed, you!'' he said crying

''I'm so, sorry...''

As he kiss he forehead still crying and holding her.

He heard someone's voice say

'' Sasuke does this look familiar, to you?''

''W,what?''

''Does this look familiar, to you?''

''W, who's t there.'' He said sobbing.

''You don't recognize, my voice do you?''

As the person stepped out of the dark shadow.

Sasuke was shocked to see who it was.

''Its y you?!''


	23. Chapter 23

''Its y you?!''

''You did, this to me?!

W, why did you do this to me?!''

''foolish Sasuke.'' ''I will show you'' ''So you can relieve'' ''The nightmare that haunts you''

''NOOOOO! ''PLEASE!'' ''DONT SHOW ME THIS!''

Sasuke was seeing how his family was killed just like when he was a little kid he was reliving the nightmare again.

Sasuke was watching the people he loved get slaughter in front of him and nothing he can do.

He was in the trying to get Mikoto to safety but it was just a illusion that was put in his head by a Jutsu.

''MIKOTO!'' ''RUN!'' Sasuke cried.

As he watched his aunt fall in the kitchen in a pool of blood.

''PLEASE STOP THIS!'' ''WHY ARE YOU!'' ''DOING THIS!''

A the dark figure ran after after Sasuke's grandfather and cousin.

''RUN INARI!'' TAZUNA said to his grandson

As he fell to the floor by a throwing star.

''INARI!'' Sasuke cried.

''STOP THIS!'' ''PLEASE!'' ''I CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE PLEASE!''

Then his grandfather fell next.

''Now for the main event'' ''What we, have all been waiting for.''

The dark figure. Said as he ran up the stairs to Mikoto's room.

''NO STAY AWAY FROM HER PLEASE I BEG YOU! Sasuke said

''YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!'' ''SHE IS ALL GOOD THAT I HAVE LEFT IN MY LIFE PLEASE I BEG YOU!

''YOU CAN'T!'' ''TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!''

As sasuke made it up the stairs and into Mikoto's room he saw the dark figure in Mikoto't room holding her.

''Let me go!'' she cried

''My Daddy will come and kill you for what you did and he will be mad!''

''Daddy promised'' ''He would always, protect me!''

''PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!'' ''SHE'S JUST!'' ''A LITTLE GIRL PLEASE!''

''Sorry to break the news to you'' ''But daddy, he's not coming.''

''W, what why not?'' Mikoto asked crying

''He promised'' ''He would always be there for me!''

''I AM HERE MIKOTO'' ''DADDY'S RIGHT HERE!'' sasuke said crying.

''DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!''

The next thing that the guy said hurt sasuke more then anything could ever hurt anybody.

''To tell you the truth, Mikoto.'' ''Your daddy.'' ''He does not care about you or what happens to you.''

''STOP PLEASE!'' ''DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT TO HER PLEASE!''

''MIKOTO!'' ''HE'S LYING YOUR DADDYS LIFE!'' ''HE WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO LIVE OR GO ON WITHOUT YOU!'' sasuke said breaking down about what Mikoto asked.

''D, Daddy doesn't love me?'' Mikoto asked in the break of tears.

''MIKOTO!'' ''OH GOD!'' ''DON'T YOU DARE!'' ''SAY SOMTHING LIKE THAT!''

''I LOVE YOU MORE!'' ''THEN ANYTHING, IN THE WORLD!''

''I WOULDN'T BE ABLE, TO GO ON WITH OUT YOU!''

''No not one bit.'' ''He said he wished that you were never born.'' ''That you.'' ''Destroyed his, life.''

''NO DON'T TELL HER STUFF LIKE THAT'' ''IT'S NOT TRUE'' ''I WOULD NEVER SAY THAT'' ''SHE'S THE BEST THING!'' ''ABOUT MY LIFE!''

''MIKOTO PLEASE!'' ''DON'T BELIEVE HIM!'' ''HE'S LYING TO YOU'' ''SO YOU, HATE DADDY!''

''Daddy lied to me!'' Mikoto said crying.

''I WOULD NEVER LIE, TO YOU!''

''He said he loved me and would always, be there.''

''But daddy'' ''Hates me and wishes'' ''I was never born!'' Mikoto said crying her eyes out.

''MIKOTO PLEASE'' ''DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT PLEASE!''

''I I HATE DADDY!'' Mikoto said crying.

''MIKOTO PLEASE!'' ''DON'T SAY YOU HATE ME!'' ''THAT HURTS ME SO MUCH!''

I'' I WISH'' ''I HAD A DIFFERENT DADDY'' ''THAT LOVED ME AND WANTED ME!''

''MIKOTO!'' ''I DO LOVE YOU AND WANT YOU'' ''YOUR DADDYS LITTLE GIRL AND, ALWAYS WILL BE!''

''It 's time for you to go now, Mikoto...''

''Time for me, to go?''

''Yes.''

''go where?''

''Go see, mommy.''

''I get to see, mommy?''

''Yes''

''PLEASE!''

''DON'T!''

''HURT!''

''HER!'' sasuke cried

As he watched the dark figure snap her neck and fell to the bed.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' Sasuke cried his eyes out

Then the dark figure left the bedroom

Then Sasuke was outside again he was gonna relieve it again.

''PLEASE!'' ''NOT AGAIN'' ''I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!'' ''ONCE WAS ENOUGH PLEASE''

HE ATLEASET RELIVED IT 5 to 6 more times.

Till sasuke was in reality on the floor looking at the dark figure and crying.

''Sasuke'' ''Do you'' ''Have enough hate, for me yet?''

''W what?!''

''Do you'' ''Hate me'' ''Enough to kill me yet?''

The dark figure walked out of the dark to show himself.

''You did'' ''This to me, why?!''

''Itachi?!''

''So you can gain enough, hate to kill me.''

''Y you took everything!'' ''I ever loved again!'' ''So I could hate you?!''

''Y you took my, little girl and lied to her'' ''Making her think that I didn't love her Itachi! Sasuke said trying to get up from the ground but weakly.

''I'm gonna kill, you!'' Sasuke said he he pulled his sword from his back and walked over to Itachi and as Sasuke went to attack him Itachi knocked it out of his hand and landed on the floor.

''Your still to weak'' ''Foolish little, brother.'' ''You don't have enough, hate yet.'''

''Don't worry'' ''I killed Usagi and Shizuka.''

''With the help of, Kakashi''

W what Kakashi. wouldn't do that?!

''Are you so sure about that?'' ''Do you trust, Kakashi that much?'' ''Do you want me to show, you?''

''PLEASE GOD NO, PLEASE!''

''You took everything'' ''That I ever loved in my life!'' Sasuke said crying.

''Look at you crying'' ''Your weak'' ''You were always weak'' ''You could never beat me...''

…

''p''

?

''Please!''

''Please what?''

''Please, just kill me already!''

''look at you begging, for your life.''

''How pathetic'' ''Just like mother and Usagi.'' Itachi replied.

''But they begged, me not to kill them.'' ''You want to die.''

''Please just kill me'' ''I can't go on anymore!'' ''I won't even put about a fight!''

''I won't kill you your not, worth it.''

''W what please please kill me'' ''Itachi it's not that hard just take this.''

As he tried to pick up his sword Itachi kneed him in the stomach and said ''I will not kill you'' ''foolish little brother.''

''I want you to kill, me someday.''

''Please you took everything thing from me!'' ''Even Mikoto, my little girl.''

''You took her away from, her daddy!''

''I believe'' ''She hated you'' ''Because you didn't love her and wish she was born.'' Itachi replied

''That's a lie!'' ''I would never say anything'' ''like that about Mikoto!''

''I'll be seeing you around little brother'' as Itachi left

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!;; Sasuke cried out ''Please kill me you took everything for me!'' Sasuke said crying.

Then he woke up wondering where he was lying in the bed body full of sweat that he was in early.

''Oh god, please no Mikoto! he replied starting to cry

As he rushed out of bed and down the stairs calling out for Mikoto's name.

''MIKOTO!'' ''MIKOTO!'' he said crying

''I'm in the kitchen'' ''What daddy?!''

As Sasuke ran into the kitchen he saw Mikoto still alive with their aunt in the kitchen.

''Hi daddy'' Mikoto! Said happily.

''Thank god!'' He said breaking down on his knees and crying his eyes out.

''DADDY, WHATS WRONG?!''

''YEAH SASUKE, WHATS WRONG.'' Tsunami asked him.

''Nothing'' ''I just had a bad dream.'' He said sobbing.

''That's all, daddy.'' Mikoto said laughing

As she walked up to Sasuke and gave him a hug.

Sasuke held her in his arms.

''I love you so so, much Mikoto!'' Sasuke told her

''I know you love me Daddy I love you to!

''know matter what anyone says'' ''I love you, more then anything!''

''I love you to daddy, with all my heart'' Mikoto said laughing.

''I will, always be their for you, and I'm very happy that you are in my life.'' ''I would not be able to go on if anything happened to you!'' Sasuke said crying.

Daddy! don't cry it makes me sad and don't worry nothing will happen to me because i got the strongest daddy in the world! Mikoto said proudly

As Mikoto watched Naruto walk into the kitchen to see Sasuke crying and holding Mikoto.

''W what happened, Sasuke?'' Naruto asked him.

''Nothing dobe!'' Sasuke said to him

''Daddy had a bad, dream.'' Mikoto replied.

''Really a bad, dream?'' ''It's just a dream, there not real.'' Naruto replied.

SHUT UP DOBE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW.! ''YOU DON'T HAVE A KID'' ''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL THE I FELL!''

Your right... ''Sasuke I don't have any kids yet'' ''But one day'' ''I hope i will.'' ''So i know what's it like to be as happy'' ''As you are with Mikoto in your life...''

...

''Daddy, don't yell at Naruto.'' ''He was just trying, to help you.''

''I'm sorry Mikoto...'' ''It was just so, real feeling...''

''What was the, dream?'' Naruto asked him

…..

?

''it''

''it what?''

''It was about, Itachi...''

''That's all?''

''No...''

''no?''

''no'' Sasuke said crying.

''Then what happened?''

…

?

''He took.''

''He took, what?''

''He took everything'' ''I ever loved, again away from me!''

''What?!'' Naruto asked him.

''He killed, everyone again.''

''Everyone?!'' Naruto asked

''Not my parents or the clan.''

''He took everyone, that lives here!''

''what do you mean, took?''

''Took like killed, stupid!'' he said pouting

''Then when they were dead'' ''He replied it in my head of how, he killed them.''

''That's not, the worst, part...''

''what's worst, then that?''

''Cover Mikoto's, ears!'' Sasuke replied.

''Ok'' Tsunami replied as she covered Mikotos ears.

''He...''

''He what?'' Naruto asked him

''He killed her'' Right in front of me and lied to her saying'' ''That I didn't love her!''


	24. Chapter 24

''That's not the worst, part...''

''What's worst then that?'' Naruto asked

…

''Can you please have Mikoto, leave the room...''

''Of course.'' ''Come on, Mikoto..'' Tsunami told her.

''Where are we going?

Just in the living, room so your daddy and uncle Naruto can talk.''

''Oh ok.'' Mikoto said as she left with her aunt and Sasuke watched them leave.

''So?''

…

''What happened?''

…

''Sasuke?''

''What?''

''What happened?''

…

''Dude come on'' ''I never seen you cry'' ''like this before'' ''Just tell me what, happened?''

….

''I don't want to talk about it...''

''Sasuke'' ''I can't help you'' ''if you don't tell me what the problem is?''

…

''Who the hell said'' ''I wanted your help in the first place?!''

''Well I'm just saying'' ''I'm good at solving, problems.'' Naruto said proudly.

''Ha.'' Sasuke said with a smirk. ''Who the hell would say that?''

''If you would like to know, Usagi did.''

''Ha Ha'' ''My sister told you, that?!''

''Yes she did!'' ''do you have a problem, with that?''

''I don't have a problem, with that but that's pretty funny.

''What?'' ''Why is that, funny?!''

''because'' ''It's my sister and your girl friend'' ''Telling you, that.''

''Yeah'' ''So?'' ''What's your point?!''

''My point is that your clueless!''

''How am.'' ''I clueless?!''

''Dobe it's your girl friend that told'' ''You that you talking to people about their problems help them.''

''Yeah so?!''

''Yeah so she's gonna lie to you''

''What are you saying?''

''What I'm saying'' ''Is that you talking to people don't always help them.''

''It help her.'' Naruto replied

''Oh yeah'' ''Name a time'' ''That it helped her?'' Sasuke told him.

''Alright here's, one.''

''Just the other night.'' ''Usagi woke up, crying.''

''Why was she. crying?' Sasuke asked concerned.

''Well I woke up'' ''To see'' ''Her crying and wouldn't tell me.''

''Man you Uchiha'''s ''''Can be stubborn as a mule, sometimes...''

Just get to the point all ready what was wrong?

''See right there'' ''No please'' ''Just get to the point.''

''I'm not saying, please.'' ''Uchiha's don't, say please.'' He said crossing his arms.

Naruto had a smirk on his face.

''What's the, smirk for?!''

''Oh, nothing.''

''Dobe!''

''Your sister, said please the other night.'' Naruto said laughing.

''You did!'' ''What to my sister?!'' Sasuke asked him glaring ready to kill his pray.

''I'm joking, tame.'' Naruto replied.

''You better be, joking.'' ''It's not funny!''

''Yes it was'' ''You should have seen, your face.''

''Just get, to the point Dobe.''

''Alright fine'' ''Your sister woke, up crying.''

''I asked her'' ''What the problem was.''

''She said'' ''It was nothing, and that she was, not crying.''

''Me knowing Usagi very well'' ''I could tell when she was crying and not crying.''

''I asked her again'' ''About what was, wrong.''

''She said'' ''It was nothing, and it was stupid.''

''I said that it'' ''Was not stupid.'' ''Nothing she could say is stupid.''

''She told me'' ''That she missed her parents and she blamed herself about what happened all those years ago and...''

''And what?''

….

''Naruto?''

….

''Dobe, and what?!''

''Nothing Sasuke''.

''Just tell me.'' ''She's my, sister.''

''I can't...''

''Dobe!''

…

''I'm not gonna, say it Dobe!''

''Say what?''

You know, what!''

''What?''

''The p, word.''

''The p, word?''

''Yes...''

''Yes what?''

….

''Are you playing'' ''Stupid with me, now?!''

'Playing stupid?'' ''What are you talking, about?''

...

''Dobe''

''What''

''Please tell me.'' Sasuke said mumbling under his breath

''What was that?'' ''I couldn't hear you.''

''I'm not gonna, say it again.''

''Come on'' ''I didn't hear you.''

''Please just say, it again.''

''No''

''Sasuke.''

''I said, no!''

''Do you want me to give, you a hug?''

''You dare touch me, and I will kill you!''

''Then tell me'' ''What you, said then?''

''Fine please'' Tell me!'' ''What the and is!''

''See was that, so hard.''

''Shut up Dobe, tell me already.''

''Alright fine, the and was you...''

...

''The and was me?''


	25. Chapter 25

''Fine'' ''Please tell me'' ''What the and, is before i kick your teeth in!''

''See was that,'' ''So hard'' ''But you could be nice about it.''

''Shut up Dobe'' ''Tell me, already.''

''Alright fine, the and was you...''

...

''The and, was me?''

''Yes Tame, the and was you...''

…

''She misses you so much more then anything'' ''In the world.'' Naruto told him

…

''Sasuke...''

''I know, she misses me...''

''Then why, did you leave?''

….

''Tame?''

''What?...''

''Why did you leave us?''

….

''I had my, reasons...''

''What were those reasons to join Orchimaru'' 'To gain power and kill Itachi'' ''Then just hand over your body to him?!''

''Was that your, reason?!''

….

''SASUKE!''

''WHAT DOBE'' ''YOU DON'T KNOW ONE THING.'' ''ABOUT ME'' ''WHY THE HELL'' ''DO YOU CARE SO MUCH'' ''ABOUT WHAT I DO OR NOT!''

….

''because your my best friend and i made i promise to Usagi and Sakura'' ''That i would bring you back to the village''

….

''Your like the only family'' I have besides, Usagi and Shizuka.''

….''

''I don't want to see you destroy your life.'' ''You have a kid Sasuke.'' ''She looks up to you.'' ''also Usagi would be crushed..''

…

''I know she, does...''

''Usagi looks up to you, to.''

….

''Why was she crying about, me?''

''Because.''

''Because, why?''

''Because she misses you so damn much.'' ''Your her twin'' ''You should of seen her when you left'' ''Sakura took it hard''' ''But Usagi took it the hardest she was a mess.''

….

''Sasuke?''

''I know she, misses me...''

''She blamed herself.'' ''That night when she, was crying.''

''What do you, mean?'' ''She blamed, herself?''

''She blamed herself'' ''For you leaving'' ''That she was not strong enough'' ''To stop you, from leaving or Itachi from killing your parents and the clan...''

….

''Why would, she do that?!''

''Do what?''

''Blame herself, for all that long ago?''

''For Itachi killing the clan, and are parents.''

''It's my fault'' ''If I was strong enough'' ''I would have been able to stop Itachi...'' Sasuke replied as he punched a whole in the wall.

''What was that!'' Tsunami asked from the living room.

''Ahh nothing!'' Sasuke replied.

''It better, be nothing!''

''She should'' 'Never blame'' ''Herself for what happened'' To the clan or me.''

''I left because'' ''I was not strong enough to stop, Itachi''

….

''I wish I was as strong, as Usagi.'' ''But I'm not.'' ''She's so much stronger, then me.''

''If I was as strong'' as her I would of not left...''

''But you are strong, Tame...''

''Shut up Dobe'' ''I know I'm strong.'' ''Stronger then you, anyways.''

''We should find out who'' s stronger sometime'' Naruto replied.

''Yeah that will be, the day.'' Sasuke replied.

''So what was your problem, why were you crying?''

…

''oh that it's, nothing.''

….

''it's not nothing, Tame.''

''Dobe, it's nothing.''

''Really if it was nothing'' ''Then you wouldn't have been crying, like a bitch!''

''What did you just call me!?''

''You heard, me!''

''SAY IT AGAIN!'' ''I DARE YOU!'' SASUKE SAID GLARING.

''Hey watch the language'' ''out there!'' Tsunami yelled

''Yeah daddy'' ''Don't say bad, words!'' Mikoto yelled to.

''What me?!''

''Yeah Sasuke don't say, bad words.'' Naruto said joking around.

''It wasn't, me!''

''Well I don't care'' ''Who it is watch the, language in there.''

''Yes mam'' they both replied.

''So what was the, problem.''

…

''Sasuke just tell me.'' ''Mikoto is not in here.''

…

''Alright fine...''

…

''Itachi kept replaying him killing, Mikoto'' ''In my head'' ''When he killed everyone here..''

'Are you happy now!'' ''It's not easy for me to say because I'm her father and watching'' ''Her get killed with me not being able to do'' ''Anything about It'' ''Just drove me crazy.''

…

''I didn't know, it was that bad.''

…

''Yeah well now you, know happy now...''

''I'm sorry'' ''I brought that up.'''

''If anything happened, to Usagi'' ''like that I would go, crazy to...''

''I'm not, crazy!''

''I never called you crazy'' ''I said that would make anyone go crazy'' ''If they seen someone they loved get, killed like that.''

''Whatever it's, done and over with.'' Sasuke replied as he left the kitchen to walk into the living room to were Mikoto and his aunt Tsunami were.

''Hi Daddy!'' Mikoto told him.

''Hi princess.'' He replied to her.

''Can we go to the park, now please!''

''After lunch.''

''But I, just ate!''

''Did you?''

''Yes Daddy'' ''When you, were sleeping.''

''Yes she did, eat Sasuke.''

''So can, we please!?''

''Alright lets, go.''

''Yay!'' Mikoto said happily.

''But get, a coat.''

''Ah daddy'' ''Do I have, to!?''

''Yes you have to.'' ''It's gonna get cold later.''

''You don't want, to catch a cold do you?''

No I don't daddy.'' As she ran up stairs to get a coat then came back down.

''Are you, ready?'' Sasuke asked her.

''I'm ready!'' Mikoto replied happily.

''Are you coming Uncle, Naruto?'' Mikoto asked him.

''Well if you want me to come'' ''I'll come I guess.''

''If it's ok with your father?''

''Can Uncle, Naruto come?!'' ''Please Daddy!''

''I don't care.'' Sasuke replied.

''Yay come, on lets go;; Mikoto replied happily.


	26. Chapter 26

''Can we go'' ''To the park now, please!''

''After lunch.''

''But I, just ate!''

''Did you?''

''Yes Daddy when, you were sleeping.''

''Yes she did eat, Sasuke.''

''So can we, please!?''

''Alright lets, go.''

''Yay!'' Mikoto said happily.

''But get a, coat.''

''Ah daddy do, I have to!?''

''Yes you have to.'' ''It's gonna get cold, later.''

''You don't want to'' ''catch a cold do you?''

''No I don't daddy.'' As she ran up stairs to get a coat then came back down.

''Are you, ready?'' Sasuke asked her.

''I'm ready!'' Mikoto replied happily.

''Are you, coming Uncle Naruto?'' Mikoto asked him.

''Well if you want, me to come'' ''I'll come'' ''I guess.''

''If it's ok'' With your father?''

''Can Uncle Naruto come?!'' ''Please Daddy!''

''I don't, care.'' Sasuke replied.

''Yay'' ''Come on lets, go'' Mikoto replied happily.

Now Sasuke Mikoto and Naruto are walking around the village for Sasuke to take Mikoto to the park like he promised her.

''Hey Daddy?!''

''Yes Mikoto?''

''You were the strongest on your team right?!''

''Just like you told me in your stories!

''Of course Mikoto.

''Yeah because Daddy is super strong!'' ''The strongest person I know!''

''That's right'' Sasuke replied laughing

''Daddy?!''

''Yes Mikoto?''

''Didn't you tell me that, Uncle Naruto was the weakest one on your team?!''

''What?!'' Naruto replied

''Ha Ha I don't remember saying that'' Sasuke replied rubbing the back of his head.

''Yeah you did tell me that'' ''The same story that you told me about Sakura and how you think'' ''She is the most beautiful girl, in the world!''

''Ha told you tame'' ''That you like, her''

''Shut up Dobe'' Sasuke replied.

''Daddy!'' ''Don't say that to Uncle Naruto that's mean!''

''Sorry Mikoto'' Sasuke told her.

''Tell Uncle Naruto sorry to Daddy.

''What?''

''Say sorry to Uncle Naruto to.''

''What why?''

''Because you were mean to him..''

''I wasn't mean to him?''

''Yeah you were'' ''You told me to shut up''

Sasuke was glaring at him

''Please daddy'' ''Say sorry to Uncle Naruto''

''Uchiha's don't say sorry'' Sasuke replied crossing his arms.

''Please daddy. For me?'' Mikoto asked with her cutest puppy

''Eh fine...'' Sasuke sighed in defeat

''I'm sorry Dobe''

''For what daddy?'' Mikoto asked him

''For being mean to you...''

''It's ok tame'' Naruto laughed because he got Sasuke to say he was sorry.

''Don't get use to it Dobe'' Sasuke told him

''Daddy!''

''What?''

''Be nice to Uncle Naruto''

''I am being nice Mikoto'' ''I'm just joking around with him''

''Well be nice about it daddy'' Mikoto told him as something caught her eye.

It was a pet store with cute little puppies and kittens in the window of the shop.

''Mikoto?''

''Where are you going?''

Then Sasuke saw Mikoto looking in the window of a little pet shop.

''Aw daddy their so cute!'' Mikoto Told Sasuke as he was standing right next to her now

''Yes I see'' Sasuke nodded his head.

''Can I get one please?!'' Mikoto asked giving him her puppy eyes

''No that's not gonna work on me this time''

''Aw why not?!''

''Because your to little for a puppy or a kitten'' sasuke told her

''There also a lot of work to''

''Can I get one for my birthday?''

''I don't know we will see''

''Ah ok'' Mikoto sighed

Then Sasuke saw Naruto walk in to the pet store.

''Where the hell is he going?'' he asked himself as he saw Naruto walk up to the puppies.

''He's really not getting one is he?''

''Come on Daddy lets go in!'' Mikoto told him

''Alright Mikoto..'' He sighed in defeat..

As they walked in they saw Naruto holding a white and black puppy that looked like a baby wolf.

''Aw Uncle Naruto it's so Cute!'' Mikoto said walking over to them

''Do you want to hold it?''

''Can I daddy?!''

''Go ahead''

''Yay''

As Naruto handed the puppy to Mikoto she was so happy to hold the little puppy.

''It's so cute daddy!'' Mikoto said laughing as the puppy was licking her face.

''Ha ha stop that tickles!''

Sasuke was smiling at the scene.

''So''

''So?''

''So what do you think?''

''What do I think of what?''

''Of the dog''

''It's a nice looking dog''

''What do you want?''

''Well I'm thinking of getting it for Usagi for her birthday''

''Really?'' Your gonna get my sister a puppy for her birthday?''

''Yeah I'm thinking of It'' ''She told me'' ''She always wanted a puppy.''

''Now she is getting one'' Naruto replied.

As the store clerk come walking up to the three of them.

''Can I help you three?'' the man asked them

''Yes you may'' ''I wanted to get this puppy'' ''For my girl friends birthday.'' Naruto replied.

''Well that is very nice'' ''You must be his girl friend?'' The man asked Sasuke

''Ha Ha'' Mikoto Said laughing and holding the Puppy still

''What the fuck?!'' ''I'm not a damn girl!'' Sasuke replied

''Oh I am very Sorry sir'' ''I thought you were a girl''

''Ha Ha he gets that a lot'' Naruto said laughing

''Shut up Dobe!'' Sasuke said mad.

''I'm dating his twin sister'' Naruto replied.

''Oh ok'' ''Well a puppy is a very nice present for her birthday''

''Would you like to get the puppy?''

''Yes I would'' Naruto said proudly

''If this back fires on you I told you so.'' Sasuke told him

''Whatever Tame'' Naruto replied

As the man started handing puppy stuff to Naruto like a dog lease and dog bowls and food and toys and a brush.

''That will be 250 Yen'' The man Told Naruto.

''Ah Sasuke?''

''What Dobe?''

''Can I borrow 250 yen from you?''

''Why?''

''Because I don't have any money on me''

''what?!'' Then why did you come into a pet store with out money then Dobe?!''

''Because the puppy's were so cute'' Naruto replied.

''I don't care if their cute''

''please tame it's not for me'' It's for Usagi''

''please Daddy'' Mikoto begged him

''Eh fine.'' Sasuke said as he handed the man the money.

''Yay thank you Tame''

''Yeah Yeah whatever.''

''Usagi will defently forgive me now!''

''Wait what do you mean forgive you?!''


	27. Chapter 27

''please tame it's not for me'' It's for Usagi''

''please Daddy'' Mikoto begged him with Puppy eyes

''Eh fine.'' Sasuke said as he handed the man the money.

''Yay thank you Tame''

''Yeah Yeah whatever.''

''Usagi will defently forgive me now!''

''Wait what do you mean forgive you?!''

''What did you do to my sister?!'' Sasuke asked Naruto.

''I didn't do anything to Usagi'' Naruto said laughing rubbing the back of his head.

''Tell me Now!'' Sasuke said activating his sharingan

''Alright calm down take, it easy'' ''You don't have to active, Sharingan on me!''

''Then tell me!''

''Alright'' Fine I'll tell you what, happened''

''Well''

''Well what?

''Well we kind of''

''You kind of what?''

''well''

''Dobe''

''We kind of got into a fight...'''

''You got into a fight?!''

This made Sasuke pissed as he grabbed Naruto by the collar he said

''So god help me if you hurt her or touched her I will kill you!''

''Are you kidding me?!'' ''I would never lay a finger on her!''

''It was nothing Tame!'' Naruto told Sasuke.

''It's not nothing you got into a fight with my sister!'' ''My twin sister!''

''We didn't get into a fight!'' She was the only one that was mad!"

''Then what the hell did you do?!''

''I didn't do anything!'

''If you didn't do anything!'' Then you wouldn't of had a fight with my sister!' Now would you?!''

''It wasn't a fight!''

''Then what was it, then?!''

''It was nothing!'' ''We were just talking!''

''But mostly just her and Shizuka...''

''Good!''

''You don't even know the story or what happened!'

''Before you say good!'

''I don't need to know what happened!''

''You got into a fight with my sister that's all that matters!''

''Why the hell do I need to know the story?!'''

''Because it was not my fault it was Shizukas fault that Usagi was mad at me in the first place!''

''Don't blame Shizuka for your stupid mistakes that you made!''

''It was a mistake!'' But not my mistake!''

''Then what the hell happened?!''

''I'm not gonna tell you if you keep being a asshole!''

''Just tell me before I kick your ass!''

''No!''

''Dobe!''

''Tell me!''

''No!''

…

''Dobe''

…

''No''

''please tell me...''

''fine I'll tell you what happened''

''Well it starts out like this'' Naruto replied telling Sasuke

flash back

Usagi was coming out of the bed room saying good morning to everyone when she saw Shizuka making break fest. Usagi got kind of upset because she wanted to make break fest for everyone. But Shizuka said that she could help her. Then Naruto walked over to Usagi putting his arms around her saying good morning and what are you doing? She said that she was just making break fest and that if he wanted to help...

''Just get to the point already!'' Sasuke told Naruto

''I'm getting to it!'' Naruto replied.

''Well I don't care about how your morning went and if you were making out with my sister in the kitchen I want to know what you did!''

''Well if you should know we were not making out in the kitchen'' Shizuka and Kakashi were in the living room and kitchen!''

''What the hell was Kakashi doing there?!''

''If you forgot they are getting married" ''I thought I told you that already?!''

''Well I forgot?!''

''So just get to the damn point already!''

''Alright well Usagi was going out with the girls and went to go take a showier''

''What girls?'' Sasuke asked

''Sakura and Ino'' ''What other girls would I be talking about?''

''I don't know theirs a lot of girls in the village!''

''It was just Sakura and Ino''

''Continue with what you were talking about just tell me what the hell you did?!''

''Well alright Usagi left the kitchen to get ready to go out with the girls''

''What I mean about getting ready is she left to go take a showier''

''So what happened?!''

''Well if you would like to know''

''Shizuka told me to go take a showier because she heard me say that I wanted to spend time with Usagi''

''I told her it was a bad idea because Usagi would get mad because you Uchiha have bad tempers!''

''Whats your damn point?!''

''Nothing it's just scary!''

''Well I ended up going into the bathroom, but not by my choice..''

''What do you mean not by your choice?!''

''Well if you should know it was Shizuka who pushed me in the bathroom!''

''Shizuka pushed you in the bathroom?''

''Yes Usagi was pissed when I asked if I could take a showier with her!''

''Well that is Shizuka for you''

''What do you mean by that?!''

''What I mean is, Shizuka is like that'' Sasuke told him

''Well yeah I found that out the hard way''

''Yeah well whatever, ready to go to the park Mikoto?'' Sasuke asked her.

''Mikoto?'' Sasuke called out as he did not see here anywhere.

''Tame whats wrong?!'' Naruto asked him

'' Mikoto shes missing!''


	28. Chapter 28

''Well yeah I found that out the hard way''

''Yeah well whatever.'' Sasuke replied.

''Hey Teme?'' Naruto said to Sasuke

''What Dobe?''

''Where's Mikoto?''

''What do you mean?'' ''Where 's Mikoto she's right next to me.''

as Sasuke looked to the side of him Mikoto was gone with the puppy.

''Mikoto?!'' Sasuke replied.

''We have to go look for her!'' Sasuke replied

''I know we do!'' Naruto replied

''Well lets split up!'' ''We can cover more ground looking for her and it would be so much easyer to!'' Sasuke said.

''Yeah your right!'' lets split up and find her!'' Naruto replied as he left to go find Mikoto.

''Sasuke was running around the village looking for his daughter Mikoto. Asking people if they have seen Mikoto.

''Hey have you seen a little girl with black hair and this short?'' Sasuke asked some lady walking

''No I haven't I'm sorry''

''Crap!'' ''Ok thank you''

''Why who is she?''

''She's my daughter''

''Your Daughter?''

''Yes''

''But your no older then 15 16 years old''

''Yeah I know I'm that young'' ''But I still have a kid''

''Now she is missing''

''What's her name?''

''Her name is Mikoto''

''That's a beautiful name''

''Yeah I know it was my mothers name''

''Is your mother Mikoto Uchiha?''

''Yes she is''

''Oh wow you must be Sasuke then?!''

''Yes that's me''

''Oh look how big you have grown the last time I seen you'' ''You were just a little kid''

''A little kid?''

''Oh yeah you don't remember me.'' ''Well the last time you did see me you were about 4 years old''

''I was in your mothers team when I was about your age, my name is Rin''

''Oh ok''

''So how have you been Sasuke?''

''I guess I have been ok''

''Well that's good''

''So you have a daughter now?''

''Yeah I do she's 4 years old''

''Aww that's cute''

''Yeah thanks she can be a hand full but she is the love of my life''

''Well I bet''

''Do you need me to help look for her?''

''If you can that would be great''

''Well it's no problem''

''Thank you'' Sasuke said as he took of to go look for Mikoto.

After an hour looking for her Sasuke ran back into Naruto who had no lead what so ever.

''Hey Dobe have you found Mikoto?''

''No sign of her yet''

''Shit Mikoto where are you?'' Sasuke said to himself

….

''This is all my fault'' Sasuke said to Naruto

''What how is it your fault?''

''Because I was yelling at you and she hates yelling''

…

''I'm sure a horrible father to her''

''What don't say that she loves you Sasuke''

…

''I know she loves me Dobe I raised her''

''Then your not a horrible father''

…

''I guess so..''

''A horrible father is someone who would not be there for their child growing up''

…

''I know Dobe''

''Then whats the problem then?''

…

''Tame?''

''I'm''

''I'm?''

''I'm not really her real father''


	29. Chapter 29

''I'm, a horrible father to her''

''What don't say that she loves you Sasuke''

…

''I know she loves me Dobe I raised her''

''Then your not a horrible father''

…

''I guess so..''

''A horrible father is someone who would not be there for their child growing up''

…

''I know Dobe''

''Then whats the problem then?''

…

''Tame?''

''I'm''''I'm?''

''I'm not really her real father''

Sasuke's flashback to when he first joined Orchimaru and first met Mikoto. 13 years old Sasuke was walking back to Orchimaru's Hide out when he he found a little village destroyed burning building and and people dead on the ground covered in a pool of blood.

''What the hell is going on here?!'' Sasuke said shocked to himself

He ran though the village checking for any survivors left in the village. He was checking through half burned down and burning buildings when he come across a little house with what sounded like a baby crying.

When Sasuke walked over to the crying it was a little baby girl she was no older then a couple months old.

Sasuke was shocked to see this. He could just not leave her there laying in the little basket that she was in.

''It's ok little one you don't have to cry any more I got you'' Sasuke said calmly as he picked her up rapped up in a little blanket.

When Sasuke picked her up she stopped crying there was something in Sasuke that the baby liked. Like she could sense that he has a good heart. That Sasuke himself never realized that he had.

The baby was smiling at Sasuke with a little baby smile which made Sasuke smile to.

''Don't worry I'll take good care of you.''

….

''My little Mikoto'' Sasuke said as he kissed the babies little cheek.

''Come on lets get out of here it's not safe''

As Sasuke got out of the little house with Mikoto in his arms.

End of flashback

''So you see I'm not her real father Dobe...''

''You are her Father Tame'' ''You saved her when she was a baby you took care of her looked after her''

…

''I know I saved her and looked after her and raised her when I was no older then 13''

…

''I wouldn't give Mikoto up for the world she saved me from myself'''

''See Tame so you are a good father Believe it''

''Shut up Dobe not with that crap again!''

''What Crap?''

''What Crap?'' Sasuke asked

''Are you kidding me?!''

''No what?''

''That stupid believe it crap!''

''Oh that crap Ha Ha''

''Yeah that crap!'' ''Don't start up with that again!''

''Ah come on why not?''

''Because it's annoying!''

''No it's not!''

''Yeah it is just like you!''

''What I'm not annoying!''

''Yeah you are!''

''Am not!''

''I don't have time for this I have to look for Mikoto''

''Oh yeah that's right!''

''Then what the hell are you waiting for then?!'' Sasuke asked as he ran to go look for Mikoto.

''Daddy where are you?!'' Mikoto asked crying and holding the puppy in her arms still holding the puppy in her arms and looked around the village for Sasuke.

As she could not find him she sat on a bench by the park holding the puppy in her arms crying. The puppy saw that she was crying and he licked her face to make her feel better.

''Ha Ha stop that tickles'' Mikoto said smiling a little and still crying

Two people where passing through the village a boy and a girl from the leaf village about the same age as Naruto and Sasuke. They were going back home from a mission that was giving to them from lady Tsunade. ''Come on lets get going were almost home!'' the girl Said

''So trouble some'' The boy said walking slowly behind

''Stop calling me trouble some!''

As they passed a bench by the park they saw a little girl crying and hold a little puppy in her arms.

The girl stopped walking and walked over to the crying little girl.

''Hey what's wrong?'' the girl asked calmly

The little girl looked up at the girl who was smiling at her

''Hi'' The little girl said sadly

''Hi what's wrong?''

''I I can't F find my daddy'' She said

''Aw you lost your Daddy?''

''Yes'' The little girl said sadly

''Aw well I'm sure I can help you find him if you like?''

''Really?''

''Yes''

''Well My name is Ino and this guy is Shikamru;''

''What's your name?''

''My name is Mikoto''

''Aw that's a cute name' Ino replied

''Thank you my Daddy says it was my grandmother name''

''Aw well that nice'' Ino replied with a smile

''Wait what's your father's name?'' Shikamaru asked Mikoto

''Sasuke'' Mikoto replied


	30. Chapter 30

''My name is Mikoto''

''Aw that's a cute name' Ino replied

''Thank you my Daddy says it was my grandmother name''

''Aw well that nice'' Ino replied with a smile

''Wait what's your father's name?'' Shikamaru asked Mikoto

''Sasuke'' Mikoto replied

Flash back to when Ino and Shikamaru walked through the village and found Mikoto sitting on the bench with the puppy in her arms.

Ino and Shikamaru were walking through the land of waves going back home from a mission that was given to them By lady Tsunde. They have just finished the mission and Shikamaru wanted to rest and take a break for the night.

''Were gonna stay here for the night Ino'' Shikamaru told her

''What no were going home stop being lazy!''

''I'm not being lazy I'm tired the hell out''

''I want to rest for a little bit''

''Yeah for what so you can smoke weed and get lazy!''

''So whats the problem if I want to rest and smoke?''

''There nothing wrong with it Shikamaru but we can't stop and rest''

''Why not you know your tired and want to rest and eat some food''

''Yeah well I guess your right''

''That's my girl I know I'm right''

''You also want to Smoke to''

''What you know I don't smoke'' Ino replied

''Oh come on you know you want to try it''

''I do?''

''Yes you do''

''Whatever I guess I'll try a little''

''That's my girl''

Ino and Shikamaru were walking are the land of waves looking for a Inn to stay at for the night when Ino spotted a little girl crying with a puppy in her arms. Ino walked over to the little girl asking her what was wrong and why she was crying. The little girl said that she lost her daddy and she doesn't know were he went. Ino told her that she would help her look for him. When Ino told her what her name was and Shikamaru's name was. The little girl said that her name was Mikoto. Ino said that was a pretty name. Mikoto said Thank you and that it was her grandmothers name. Shikamaru asked Mikoto what her fathers name was. Mikoto Said that her Daddy's name was Sasuke.

''Sasuke's your Daddy?'' Ino asked Mikoto

''I knew it..'' Shikamaru said to himself

''Yes he is!'' Mikoto replied

''He's the best Daddy in the whole wide world and the strongest to!'' Mikoto said happily

''Aw well that's good to hear'' Ino replied

''Do you know my Daddy?'' Mikoto asked them

''No we don't...'' Shikamaru replied

''Shikamaru don't be like that!'' Ino replied

''What it's true Ino we don't know him anymore''

''Anymore?'' Mikoto asked confused

''We use to be friends with your Daddy'' Ino Told Mikoto

''Your friends with my Daddy?!''

''Yeah we are'' Ino told her

''Really I get to meet more of my Daddy's friends!'' Mikoto said happily

''Ha Ha yeah I guess you do'' Ino replied

''Wait what do you mean more of his friends?'' Shikamaru asked her

''That's a cute puppy you have there'' Ino told Mikoto

''Oh thank you but he's not mine'' Mikoto said sad

''My daddy won't let me have a puppy he said I'm to young and puppy's are a lot of work''

''The puppy is for my Aunt Usagi for her birthday My uncle Naruto got it for her''

''Aw that's nice''Ino replied

''Wait Naruto is here?'' Shikamaru asked her

''Yeah he's here''

''Do you know where he is?''

''No he's with my Daddy they were fighting and I don't like to watch fighting so I ran off from them''

''What they were fighting?!'' Shikamaru asked her

''Yeah''

''This is bad we have to find Naruto Ino!''

''Why do you have to find my uncle Naruto?'' Mikoto asked Shikamaru

''Because he's in trouble'' Shikamaru told her

''Shika don't tell her that!''

''What its the truth!''

''Why is uncle Naruto in trouble?'' Mikoto asked confused

''Because there is a bad man that wants to kill Naruto''

''Shika!''

''What its the truth!''

''No it's not don't tell her stuff like that she's just a little girl''

''I know she is...''

''We have to find my Daddy!'' Told them

''So he can find the bad man!''

…

''Your Daddy is the bad man that want's to kill Naruto''


	31. Chapter 31

''Why is uncle Naruto in trouble?'' Mikoto asked confused

''Because there is a bad man that wants to kill Naruto''

''Shika!''

''What its the truth!''

''No it's not don't tell her stuff like that she's just a little girl''

''I know she is...''

''We have to find my Daddy!'' Told them

''So he can find the bad man!''

…

''Your Daddy is the bad man that want's to kill Naruto''

''My daddy is the bad man that wants to kill uncle Naruto?'' Mikoto asked confused

''Shikamaru don't tell her stuff like that!'' ''That's her father!''

''What it's true she could be in the same amount of danger that Naruto is in''

''Shika Sasuke is not that heartless to kill his own child!''

''You so sure about that we have no clue what kind of person Sasuke is now?''

''M My d daddy would never hurt anyone!'' He's a good daddy and a nice person'' Everyone in this village likes my daddy!'' Mikoto told them

''See Shikamaru maybe Sasuke does have a heart and care about people''

''Yeah he may care about people but not his home friends or his family that's for sure''

''Daddy also tells me story's about all his his adventures that he has been on with his team and Sensei when he little and all his friends back home''

''He also tells me story's about the girl back at home that he likes''

''Oh Yeah who would this girl be'' Ino asked with a smile

''My daddy said that she was really pretty her name is Sakura''

''Sakura'' Ino asked

''Yeah my daddy said that he really likes her but he was to late because she already has a boy friend now'' Mikoto said up set

''Your Daddy likes Sakura'' Ino said with a grin

''Yes''

''Don't forget Ino Sasuke betrayed the village and left to join Orchimaru so he could kill Itachi''

''Itachi?'' ''Who's Itachi?'' Mikoto asked them

''Dobe any luck yet on finding Mikoto yet?!'' Sasuke asked Naruto

''No not yet!''

''Fuck!''

''What are you waiting for then we have to find her'' Sasuke said running around the village looking for his Daughter''

''Where do you think she would have gone Sasuke?!'' Naruto asked him

''How would I know?''

''Well she's your Daughter Tame!''

''You don't think I know that she's my daughter!''

''But it doesn't mean I would know where she would go to hide!''

''Well you should your her father you should know!''

''Well I Don't I'm not here that much!''

''What do you mean by that?''

…

''Tame?''

''You know what it means Dobe!''

''What?''

''The reason everyone calls me a traitor for''

''Call you a traitor for?''

''No one calls you a traitor?''

…

''Dobe I'm not stupid I know what people says about me behind my back!''

''Sasuke no one says anything behind your back!''

…

''Yes they do!''

''They call me a traitor for leaving the village and joining Orchimaru!''

''I can careless about what people say about me or think of me!''

''Because they don't know one thing about me!''

''All I care about is finding my Daughter and killing Itachi''

''Then Orchimaru can have my body for all I care''

''Don't you dare say something like that!'' Naruto said mad as he punched Sasuke in the face

''You have a Daughter stop being so damn selfish and heartless!'' As he punched Sasuke in the face

''I know I have a daughter!'' ''But I'm trying to protect her from any danger!''

''But what the hell do you know you don't have any kids!''

…

''Your right I don't have any kids but some day I hope to have some but right now Usagi and me have a puppy that's like taking care of a child.''

''That's an animal you don't know what it's like to protect and raise a human baby when your 13 and not letting Itachi or Orchimaru find about her''

''So get off me so I can go find my Daughter!''

''As Naruto got off Sasuke he ran off to go look for Mikoto''

Sasuke had an idea where she could finally be

''The park!'' ''She said she wanted to go to the park!''

As Sasuke ran off to the park he found Mikoto sitting at the park bench

''Daddy!'' Mikoto said running off to him

''Mikoto'' Sasuke said

''Daddy!'' Mikoto ran to sasuke and gave him a hug

''Mikoto don't you ever do that again!''

''I'm sorry Daddy please don't be mad at me!'' Mikoto said as started crying

''Mikoto...''

''I'm not mad at you I was just so worried I thought I lost you''

''Promise me you will never do that again''

''I promise Daddy''

''Good''

''Were you here by yourself?''

''No daddy''

''Then who were you here with?''

''Some of you friends from where you grew up''

''Friends from where I grew up?''

''Hi Sasuke'' Some one said behind him


	32. Chapter 32

''Were you here by yourself?''

''No daddy''

''Then who were you here with?''

''Some of your friends from where you grew up''

''Friends from where I grew up?''

''Hi Sasuke'' Some one said behind him

As Sasuke turned around he was not that shocked to see who it was.

It was Ino and Shikamaru

''Hi Sasuke'' Ino said to him

''What do you want?'' Sasuke said walking away

''Nothing from you'' Shikamaru replied

''Shikamaru stop be nice!''

''What its true we don't need anything from him''

''He's are friend stop being that way!''

''Is he really are friend we don't even no anything about him or if he is the same person anymore left alone if he will kill us any second without hesitation'' Shiakamaru replied

''Don't flatter yourself'' Sasuke replied walking away

''Shikamaru!'''' I can't believe you would say something like that!''

''Whatever'' Shikamru replied

''So how have you been Sasuke?'' Ino asked him

''Why would you like to know?'' Sasuke asked her

''DADDY!''

''What?''

''Be nice

''why?''

''why?'' Mikoto replied.

''Because she is your friend daddy''

''Is she my friend?''

''Yes daddy she is your friend''

''Alright if you say so Mikoto''

''I've been alright'' Sasuke replied

''That's good'' Ino told him

''You might fool Ino Uchiha but your not going to fool me'' Shikamaru told Sasuke

''Whats that suppose to mean?'' Sasuke asked him

''What does that mean?'' ''That means i think that your still a damn traitor'' ''That your just trying to get back with being close to everyone so that when that let their guard down you could kill them''

''You left your home friends and family for what to join orchimaru?

''Think what you want''

''Come on Mikoto''

''What you think if you go back home we will all accept you back into the village?''

''I don't care what any of you think of me and i don't need your acceptents or sorrow''

''I do what i think is best for Mikoto and me''

''Don't you mean for yourself Uchiha?'' Shikamaru asked him

''I recall you did try killing one of your friends am i right or no?''

''What where are we going Daddy?''

''Were going home''

''I thought you said that we could go to the park'' Mikoto started to pout

''Alright fine I don't care we can go to the park for a little bit, but when I say its time to go home we have to go home ok?''

''Alright thank you Daddy!'' Mikoto said happily

''Can Ino come with us to the park Daddy?

''Why do you want Ino to come to the park with us?

''Ino seems nice and i like her Daddy and shes really pretty''

''Aw well thank you Mikoto but i bet you like Sakura better and think she is a lot more pretty.

''Right Sasuke Ino winked at him with a smile''

''What does that suppose to mean?'' Sasuke asked her

''Oh nothing'' Ino said with a big grin

''Can Ino go to the park with us Daddy?!''

''I don't care that's up to her if she wants to go or not''

''Do you want to go to the park with us Ino?'' Mikoto asked her

''I would love to go to the park with you guys but i can only stay for a little bit''

''Alright YaY!'' Mikoto said happily

''Come on Daddy lets go to the park''

''Alright Mikoto I'm coming''

As the three of them left to go to the park


	33. Chapter 33

'Come on Daddy lets go to the park''

''Alright Mikoto I'm coming''

As the three of them left to go to the park

The park was a really nice place to go to with a family to have a picnic or just to spend time with your date or just to walk around. There were family's of a few people there spending time with there kids at the playground. It was your average park it had a duck pond where you could feed the ducks or to go fishing and so much more.

When Sasuke Mikoto and Ino got to the park Mikoto asked her father If she could go to the playground and play with the other kids that were their playing already.

''Daddy can I go to the playground, please and play with the other kids?!''

''Yes you can go play with the other kids'' Sasuke nooded his head letting her know that she could go play.

''Just be careful alright?''

''I will Daddy don't worry''

''We will be sitting at the bench until your done''

''Alright Daddy I love you!'' Mikoto told him as she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek and ran of to play at the park with the other little kids.

So now it was just Sasuke and Ino sitting at the park bench.

Ino had to break the ice and be the first person to say something because no one was talking and she really did not like that feeling.

''Sorry about what happened Sasuke..''

''Sorry about what?'' Sasuke raised his eyebrow confused

''Really?'' ''About what Shikamaru said to you''

''Its no big deal''

''No big deal he was acting like a jerk to you''

''Like I said its no big deal it does not bother me'

''What how can that not bother you?''

''Like I said I don't care what people think or say about me''

''If it was me it would bother me''

''Well its not you''

''I don't need your sempathy or your sorrow ether by the way'' ''Everything that I do or have done is my choice no one else''

''I'm sorry you don't have to be such a jerk to me''

''I was just trying to help you and tell you sorry about what Shikamaru said to you that's all!''

''I know you are but everyone has their own right to think about what they think of other people.''

''I'm sorry about flipping out on you like that I didn't mean to''

''Wow Sasuke I never heard you say sorry to anyone before''

''Yeah Yeah'' Sasuke getting annoyed ''Don't get use to it''

''I'm sure Sakura would like the new you'' Ino told him

''The new me and what are you talking about Sakura?''

''Oh nothing''

''Ino?''

''Wow Sasuke its the first time I've heard you say my name''

''What were you talking about Sakura?''

''Oh I just heard from a little bird that you have a crush on Sakura that's all''

''Where would you hear that from?''

''Like I told you a little bird told me'' Ino said smirking

''Would this little bird happen to be Mikoto?'' Even though he knew clearly that Mikoto was the one who told her about him liking Sakura.

''Maybe''

''I know she told you I'm not stupid''

''Yes Mikoto was the one who told me Ha Ha.''

''See I told you I'm not stupid.''

''So do you like Sakura Sasuke?''

…

''I don't know..''

''How do you not know if you like her or not?''

''Come on Sasuke''

''What?''

''You know you like Sakura''

…

''I know I do but there's not much I can do for her or to offer her...''

''What do you mean offer her she's an easy girl'' ''That does not ask for that much only for someone to love and care about her''

''She also already has a boy friend'' Sasuke added in

''I know she does''

''He's my replacement to''

''Don't say it like that'' Ino told him

''Its only Sai.''

''Whatever''

''I really don't think she really cares for him that much''

''What do you mean?''

''What I mean is she only talks about you when we are hanging out together and I ask her does she still like you and she tells me no but deep down I know she will always love you Sasuke.''

''So you see Sasuke she still loves you and wants to be with you''

''I don't deserve her..''

''Don't say that about yourself Sasuke.''

''Whatever''

''Daddy look at me!'' Mikoto said on top of the slide.

''Yeah I see just be careful not to fall''

''I won't fall daddy''

''Were leaving to go home in a little bit ok?''

''Ah but Daddy we just got here''

''Can we stay just for a little bit more?''

''No Mikoto we can't stay for a little bit more when I say its time to go home its time to go home or we won't be going to the playground again.''

''Alright Daddy''

''Hey Daddy?''

''Yes?''

''Next time we come to the park can we have a picnic?''

''I don't know ill think about it''

''Alright''

''Daddy?''

''Yes Mikoto?''

''Next time we do come can Sakura come with us?''


	34. Chapter 34

''Next time we come to the park can we have a picnic?''

''I don't know ill think about it''

''Alright''

''Daddy?''

''Yes Mikoto?''

''Next time we do come can Sakura come with us?''

Sasuke Uchiha was a little stun at what his daughter just asked him. If a girl that he still loved and cared about and pretty much who he grew up with could go on a picnic with them

What was she thinking I haven't seen this girl in about three years.

Sakura Haruno the girl that I have loved since we started the academy together there no way that could happen.

''Oh come on why not dude!''

''What the hell not you not right now...''

(It was inner Sasuke)

(''Oh come on man don't be like that I'm only your inner mind.'')

''Yes I know what do you want now?''

(''You know what we want'')

''I do know what we want?''

(Yes I do know who we want I am your inner I know what your thinking before you do dude'')

''Ah shit that's right!..."

(Yupp you get to deal with me all your life'') inner Sasuke said happy with a smirk

''Great another headake I have to deal with..''

(''Ah come on man you know we have good and bad times'')

''None that I can recall.''

(''Don't be like that'' ''What about all the good times'' ''We had with all the journeys we went on with Sakura Naruto Usagi and Kakashi'' ''Those times didn't mean anything to you?'')

''I don't know'' ''They mean something to me'' ''Those times but their in the past'' ''I can't let it distract me from what I have to do'' ''If I ever want to go back home someday...''

(''What about, Mikoto?'')

What about her?

(''your bringing her with you what we have to get, done?'')

''What No!'' ''What would make you think something like that?!''

(''Then what are we gonna do about, Mikoto?'')

''I don't know...''

(''Well why not we bring her back to, the village?'')

''What village would, that be?''

(''You know what, Village'')

''Why, would I bring her to that, place...''

(''Why not that's where we grew up'')

''I know...''

''But I can't go back there yet...''

(''Why not?'')

….

''You know why...''

(''That's right we have problems we have to take care of first'')

….

If I were to go back to that village again and then leave again'' ''I would end up hurting everyone again...''

(''Don't you mean Sakura and everyone else that carried for us even are own twin sister'')

…

flash back of when Sasuke was leaving the village to get training from Orchimaru.

12 year old Sasuke was waking up in the middle of the night not being able to sleep all he could think about is revenge of what his older brother did to there clan.

Sasuke got out of bed and decided to get a back pack of things that he would need from his dresser but when he looked up he saw the photo of when Sakura Himself Naruto and his own sister Usagi were put on the same team.

It made him kind of upset reminding him of all the good times that he has had since that day of the photo was taken.

He had to leave all that behind he had his own goals to accomplish even if it means hurting the people that love and care for him.

So then Sasuke decided to write a letter to someone special to him.

He wrote...

Dear Sakura

''I'm sorry Sakura...'

''I have to go I have my own dreams I have to accomplish''

''I'll be back someday''

''When I'm back I hope you still love and care for me''

''like the the way I love and care for you,but to scared to show it''

''I'm scared to just settle down right now because I don't want to lose everything again''

''Yes I still have my sisters''

''But if I lost someone like you..''

….

''I don't know what I would do or how I would feel...''

''I know I call you annoying all the time and try to stay away from you, sometimes..''

''The reason is only because I'm trying not to get to close to you right now...''

''I just wanted to let you know I didn't mean any of that stuff I said to you..''

''If I hurt you in any way I I'm sorry...''

''I just don't understand how you could care about someone like me''

''After the way I treated you sometimes and called you annoying'''

''Any other guy would be very happy to have you in there life..''

''You still decide to still like me..''

''To think that I don't think the same way about you is just crazy...''

''I think the same way about you to.''

''I know you don't think so but I do...''

''I'll be back someday and if you still feel the same way about me then we can be together.''

''We just can't right now...''

''Because all I would be thinking is about...''

''Is..''

''You''

''I'm just sorry that I have to write to you about how..'' ''I feel about you and that I have to leave this way..''

''I promise ill be back and ill try to write to you to keep in touch''

''But other then that I hope you take care and I hope you don't...

''Hate me for deciding this fate that I decided to take...''

''But if you do...''

''I understand...'

''I just hope you find someone that makes you happy''

''That you make the other person happy as well..''

''like the way..''

''You''

''Make me''

''I'm sorry''

Love Sasuke

PS make sure That Naruto stays out of trouble and tell my sisters that I love them...

As he was done with the letter he stuck it in an envelope and stuck it in his back pack.

Then he looked at the photo again for a few minutes again before setting it down then leaving his room.

As he left the room he saw that the TV was still on.

He knew that it was Usagi because Sizuka was on a mission right now.

When he walked over to the living room, he was right.

It was Usagi who was sleeping on the couch with the TV still on.

Then he walked to Usagis bedroom door to open it.

When he walked back to the living room he pick up Usagi bridle style hoping that she would not wake up.

But bad thing for Sasuke she did end up waking up.

''Mmm''

''Sasuke''

….

''Sasuke?''

''Yeah'''

''W what are you doing?''

''You fell asleep watching TV on the couch again''

''Oh I'm sorry Sasuke''

''It's fine...''

As he entered the bedroom and laid her on her bed and she got covered up by her blankets on her bed.

''Thank you Sasuke'''

…

''For what?''

''For taking care of me so much''

''Your my sister I'm suppose to take care of you''

''We look out for each other''

''I know we do'' Usagi replied as she planted a kiss on he cheek

…

''Get some sleep ok'' he replied with a kiss on her cheek to.

''I will are you finally gonna ask Sakura out tomorrow?''

…

''Sasuke?''

''I don't know what your talking about''

''Yes you do''

''Don't play stupid with me'

''You liked her since we were little kids.''

…

''Do you want me to talk to her for you?''

…

''No''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes I'm sure''

''Alright Sasuke I'll talk to you more Tomorrow'''

''What do you want for breakfast tomorrow moring?''

…

''Sasuke?''

''I'm not gonna be hear tomorrow...''

''What do you mean we don't have a mission tomorrow do we?''

…

''No we don't''

''Then what do you mean your not gonna be here tomorrow?''

''Its nothing...''

''Just get some sleep'''

''Alright I love you Sasuke''

''I love you to Usagi''

As Sasuke kissed her cheek again he walked over to the door and then heard ''could you please leave the door open a little?''

''Sure''

As he left the door open like she wanted he went back to the living room to were his back pack was and then picked it up.

He look around the apartment one more time before heading to the door then as he was about to open the door he heard.

''Sasuke please tell me where you are going''


	35. Chapter 35

''Sasuke please tell me where you are going''

It was Usagi who was hugging Sasuke from behind begging him to tell her where he was going.

''Sasuke please tell me where you are going''

…

''Sasuke''

''I can't...''

''W What''

''Why can't you tell me''

…

''Sasuke''

…

''Sasuke?''

''What...''

''Why can't you tell me where you are going?''

''I just can't OK you just wouldn't understand...''  
''W What would I not understand?''

''Its nothing just go back to bed...''

''No Sasuke not unless you tell me-

'''I'm not telling you where I'm going'''

''I'm sorry I just can't tell you where I'm going'''

''Please Sasuke''' Usagi started getting worried and upset

….

''No'''

'''Sasuke?''

….

''What?''

''Your not going where I think your going are you?''

…

''Sasuke please don't tell me''

….

''Sasuke?''

''What do you want me to say?...''

''W What do I want you to say is that your not going''

….

''Sasuke?''

''I'm sorry...''

''Please don't say sorry to me''

''Don't leave brother please''

''I have to...''

''I have no choice'''

''W What why don't you have a choice?''

…

''I need the power''

''I'm not strong enough yet...''

''Strong enough for what?''

…

''Sasuke''

''What do you mean your not strong enough and need the power''

….

''Sasuke''

''What do you think it means...''

''I don't know?''

…

''Would you please tell me?''

….

''Please?''

''I it means that I'm going to Orchiamru to get that power and get stronger''

''Then I can finally kill Itachi for what he did to the clan all those years ago..''

He could hear Usagi crying when he told her that stuff still holding on to him

''Please don't Sasuke'' Usagi said between sobs

…

''Sasuke'

''I have to you wouldn't understand''

''Your right I don't understand''

''But one thing I do understand is that it won't bring are parents back or the clan.''

''It wont make things like how it was when are parents were still here''

''They would be very disappointed in you''

''To think of revenge''

''What would they think if you told them that you were gonna go get power and then kill are big brother ?''

…

''Sasuke?''

''What?''

''What would they think?''

…

''Nothing because there not here their dead''

''I can't believe you would just say something like that...''

…

'''What?''

''What you said about are parents''

''That you would not care what are parents would think''

….

''Why should''

''Why should you what?''

''Care''

''There not here''

''There dead why would they care''

Then a smack came across Sasukes face.

''I can't believe you!''

…

''Sasuke!''

''What..''

''Why would you say something like that about them?''

…

''Why does it matter''

''W What why does it matter?''

''It matters because they are still here.''

..

''There not here.''

''What?''

''There not here''

''There dead''

When he said that I earned him another smack

''Don't ever say anything like that about them!''

''They may not be here but their watching over us''

…

''Whatever''

''Sasuke...''

''I have to get going I'm sorry.

With that Sasuke left the apartment hitting the streets with Usagi still standing in the living room crying


	36. Chapter 36

It was quite out When Sasuke hit the streets it was late not to many people outside only couple of guards looking over the village and few couples walking around not to many kids outside probably because they were all inside sleeping or hanging out with friends.

Sasuke was on a mission he had to find Sakura or her house so he could drop of the letter he wrote for her. He really didn't want to leave this way but if he were to stay he would only cause trouble for everyone else. The people he love and care for would get hurt. Yes Sasuke Uchiha cares and loves people. He really wanted to tell Sakura how he felt about her but it as not the right time.

If he were to tell Sakura how he felt about her then leave and not come back because he gets killed or something like that it would just hurt her more then him just leaving and coming back alive.

He had to stay alive he couldn't let anyone or anything distract from what he had to do. It would just kill him or get himself hurt or anyone else that he cares about. That's why he has to wait until he gets back home so he can be with her. If she still wants to be with him.

Few minutes later of walking around searching for Sakura's house he found it. It was a little two story yellow house. He walked up to the house hoping that it would be one of Sakura parents, but instead it was the one person he did not want to see it was Sakura.

''Sasuke-kun?'' ''What are you doing here so late?''

''Sorry to show up so late''

''I hope you weren't sleeping''

''No it's OK I wasn't sleeping''

''I was just about to go out for a walk''

''Oh I see''

''Would you like to go with me?''

''Sure just for a little bit I guess.''

''Alright thank you Sasuke-kun''

''Your welcome''

''Sakura?'' A voice called out walking down the stairs inside the house.

It was Sakura's mom

''Hi Mama'''

''Who was at the door Sakura?''

''Its just my friend Sasuke''

''Oh hi so your the boy who Sakura talks about dearly all the time.''

''Yeah that's me''

''Well its nice to meet''

''It's nice to meet you to''

''Are you planning on going somewhere Sakura?'' her mother asked her

''I'm just going for a little walk with Sasuke''

''I hope that's OK?''

''Yeah its fine just don't be out to late''

''Alright I won't''

''Well it was nice to me you Sasuke''

''It was nice to meet you to''

''We would love to have you over for dinner sometime''

''Mom''

''What we would like to get to know him better''

''No its fine''

''I would love to come over ''

''For dinner sometime''

''Well good night kids''

''I'm going to bed''

With that Sasuke and Sakura left the house to go on a walk. Now there was not really anyone outside but them to and a few guards looking over the village.

''Sasuke what are you doing out so late anyways?''

…

''Sasuke?''

(Dude just be cool) it was the inner Sasuke talking to him

''I''

''You?''

''I just wanted to see you''

''Really?'' ''You wanted to see me?''

''Y Yes''

''This isn't a dream is it?''

''No''

''So what did you want to see me about?''

''I I just wanted to talk to you''

''Really?''

''About what?''

''I don't really know right now...''

''You''

''Don't know?''

…

''Sasuke is everything OK?''

…

''Yeah I guess you can say that''`

Sakura spotted the back pack that he was wearing and looked confused

''Are you planning on going somewhere Sasuke?''

…

''Just for a little bit I am''

''Your leaving the village?''

…

''I have to''

''W What do you mean you have to?''

…

''Sasuke?''

…

''Is this''

''The only reason''

''You wanted to''

''See me because you wanted to tell me that your leaving?''

…

''No''

As Sasuke went in his back pack he grabbed the letter that he wrote for Sakura and handed it to her.

''Whats this?''

…

''Please don't open it till you get home''

''What W Why''

…

''Just please don't''

''It will explain everything about everything''

''About what?''

…

''Can I just please open it now?''

…

(Dude just let her)

''I I don't know..''

''Is it something I can help you with Sasuke?''

….

''No''

''No one can help me with this''

''It's something that I have to do on my own''

''Sasuke-kun

''Please''

''Please let me help you with ever you need to get done''

''Everyone can't do stuff on their own''

''Everyone one needs help sometimes in their life''

''Even you''

''No''

''This is something I have to do on my own''

''I can't let you get hurt''

''S Sasuke?''

…

''I would never be able to live with myself if anything happened to you''

''Sasuke''

''I I never seen this side of you before''

''You seem so much caring about me''

As Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to Sakura House because he didn't want her to walk home by herself.

''Thank you for going on a walk with me Sasuke-kun'' as Sakura planted a kiss on Sasuke's cheek.

''I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke''

''I'm not gonna be here remember''

''That's right...''

''I c can't come with you right?''

…

''No''

''I promise Ill see you when I get back''

''Ill even try to write to you when I can''

''Ok'' Sakura said sadly

''Promise you will be careful?''

…

''Yes''

With that Sasuke left Sakura's house with Sakura still standing outside her house remembering that she still had Sasuke letter in her' hand'. As she opened it She was upset when she read it. It read

Dear Sakura

''I'm sorry Sakura...'

''I have to go I have my own dreams I have to accomplish''

''I'll be back someday''

''When I'm back I hope you still love and care for me''

''like the the way I love and care for you,but to scared to show it''

''I'm scared to just settle down right now because I don't want to lose everything again''

''Yes I still have my sisters''

''But if I lost someone like you..''

….

''I don't know what I would do or how I would feel...''

''I know I call you annoying all the time and try to stay away from you, sometimes..''

''The reason is only because I'm trying not to get to close to you right now...''

''I just wanted to let you know I didn't mean any of that stuff I said to you..''

''If I hurt you in any way I I'm sorry...''

''I just don't understand how you could care about someone like me''

''After the way I treated you sometimes and called you annoying'''

''Any other guy would be very happy to have you in there life..''

''You still decide to still like me..''

''To think that I don't think the same way about you is just crazy...''

''I think the same way about you to.''

''I know you don't think so but I do...''

''I'll be back someday and if you still feel the same way about me then we can be together.''

''We just can't right now...''

''Because all I would be thinking is about...''

''Is..''

''You''

''I'm just sorry that I have to write to you about how..'' ''I feel about you and that I have to leave this way..''

''I promise ill be back and ill try to write to you to keep in touch''

''But other then that I hope you take care and I hope you don't...

''Hate me for deciding this fate that I decided to take...''

''But if you do...''

''I understand...'

''I just hope you find someone that makes you happy''

''That you make the other person happy as well..''

''like the way..''

''You''

''Make me''

''I'm sorry''

Love Sasuke

PS make sure That Naruto stays out of trouble and tell my sisters that I love them...

When she was finished reading it he was in tears because Sasuke finally excepted her and told her that he loved her. And that he was gonna leave to get power from Orchimaru to gain enough power so that he could kill his brother for revenge for killing his clan and their parents

She left the note and ran off looking for Sasuke so she could try to make him stay

''Sasuke'' She was calling out looking for him

After running around for about 15 minutes of no luck finding him she started crying because she was to late she didn't catch up to him.

But she didn't give up after five more minutes she finally caught up to him he was leaving the village outside the gates of the village.

''Sasuke-kun''

''Wait''

…

''I read your letter''

…

''I can see that...''

''Please don't leave''

…

''I''

''Don't say you have to''

…

''You don't have to leave''

….

''I don't know''

''What you want me to say...''

''What I want you to say is that your not leaving''

''I have to Itachi is still out there''

'I told myself''

''When I was young''

''That I was gonna kill Itachi for what he did''

''Then maybe''

''I can finally live in peace...''

…

''You can live in peace''

…

''H how?''

''You can be with me Sasuke''

'' I I promise I would make you very happy and make you forget about revenge''

…

''I c can't right now''

''Then let me come with you''

''I may not like Orchimaru but I could deal with it''

''I'm sure theirs something that I can do?''

…

''No I won't allow you to do that...''

''Why not?''

''You have family and friends that love and care about you so much''

''I can't allow you to come because you would only get into danger''

''I won't get into danger if I'm with you''

….

''Please let me come with you?''

''I'm sorry you can't''

…

''I love you so much Sasuke-kun''

…

''I know you do''

''But please''

''Don't say that yet''

''W Why?''

''B Because I I love you to''

''If you were to say you loved me and I didn't come back because''

''I get kill or something like that''

''It would only hurt you''

''I have to focus on this''

''Then I come back''

''Just please don't leave me'' Sakura told him hugging him from behind

''Please stay''

…

''This won't bring your parents back''

''It would only cause pain for your family and friends now and''

''Me''

''Sasuke''

''Can you please''

''Just look at me''

…

''What''

As he turned around to face Sakura he had tears coming out of his eyes

''Sasuke-kun''

…

''You don't have to leave''

''Please stay''

''I''

He was cut off by a kiss from Sakura and he started kissing her back

''Can we please just lay here?'''

''Sasuke-kun''

…

''Sure''

With that Sasuke and Sakura walked over to a tree and sat down.

Sakura was laying on Sasukes lap who was sitting agenst a tree

A half hour of Talking and Sakura crying from Sasuke leaving and not staying she fell asleep

With this Sasuke picked her up and decided to carry her home because he didn't want her to sleep outside because she could catch or cold and get sick.

Coming a pon Sakuras house he walked in and brought her to her room and laid her on her bed and said that he was sorry that he was leaving and planted a kiss on her forehead and told her that he would be back.

With that he left her house and walked away from the village going to Orchimaru.

Sakura woke up in the middle of the night wondering if it was dream of Sasuke and noticed that it was not a dream because the letter was next to her bed and she stared crying.

''Sasuke please come back'''

End of flashback

''Daddy whats wrong?'' Mikoto asked her Father

''Nothing Mikoto...''

''Lets go home''


End file.
